Mixed Up Worlds
by naioka1992
Summary: CODE LYOKO and BEYBLADE crossover. When Lyoko is a game in a computer, made by Boris, things are anything but what they seem. Meet the rebellious side of the abbey, free at last and back in action! Full sumary inside.
1. Historical Moments

Mixed Up World

CODE LYOKO and BEYBLADE crossover.Lyoko was meant to be one level, virtual but both parts are in a computer, a game.Boris made it. Full sumary inside.

FULL SUMARY:

CODE LYOKO and BEYBLADE crossover. Lyoko was meant to be one level, virtual. But both parts are in a computer, a game. Boris created it and sent characters inside it, trapped. Sahara escapes, what will happen as she fights to get the others out too?

-----------

CHAPTER 1 - Historical Moments

At first there was one. Just one place where everyone lived. Earth was there. That was the universe.

But then there were computers. They were expensive and caused problems, although they did help too.

Then came the virus'. They made mischief and shut down computers when they were needed most of all. I guess that was the start really. With virus' came the trouble, and trouble it was.

One man: Boris Balkov.

One dream: take over the world.

One problem: He couldn't.

Yes. Boris Balkov, director of the Moscow abey couldn't take over the world.

Why?

Why are you asking why? If anyone knew why it was Boris, and he didn't know, else he would have made a lot more progress by now.

But then he thought.

Now, as you might expect, it was bloody dangerous whenever Boris Balkov decided to start thinking. Especially without warning like he did then. Idiot man. Could've given someone a heart-attack with the shock. Basically, his thoughts were over-rated and laughed at, like Boris himself.

Ahh, but this idea was different. It included logic. Twisted logic, yes, but t'was logic nonetheless.

Second stage of badness - Boris thought, always bad.

The way he was thinking went like this: if he couldn't take over _this_ universe, with the medling people already here to meddle, he'd make his own universe, and rule that. Then, he could put the people in after, and they wouldn't be able to meddle. Boris liked that thought.

So he worked. He tried using magic and strange logic, but they didn't work. So Boris turned to the one thing his abey was overflowing with. Technology. Computers. Power.

Boris created a universe alright. He named it Lyoko, and it had two levels. One virtual, 3D level, where his guardian, XANA, lived in Sector 5, his control room. And then there was the ordinary 2D level, where computer-generised kids went to school, and XANA attacked for fun.

Boris was ready to send people into Lyoko soon. He had a gun, which would beam people into various places in the virtual or non-virtual world of Lyoko. But who to test it on?

Boris knew.

Six kids had often annoyed him at the abey, and were perfect for the job. Their parents were all dead, so there was no worry about that. Voltaire didn't even need to know.

But Boris didn't dare keep it from him. Voltaire knew, and encouraged him to get rid of the six children, making things easier once and for all at the abey.

It was out on North-Brooke Avenue, Moscow. North-Brooke Avenue was deserted and perfect for the deed. Boris sent them their, supposedly on abey work.

Tara sighed as she remembered her last few minutes on earth with her friends. (a/n: from now on in the story, flashbacks are the long bits in _italics_)

_Jeremie Bpoise sighed as he swung the last bag of rubbish onto the pile with the others like it. Odd Delle-Robia gave him the thumbs-up, and Ulrich Stern, who had been at the abey much longer than the others, just rolled his eyes as a figure started coming towards them._

_'Hey Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie. Aelita's just coming - hurry up Aelita!' The boys looked up, smilingly as two girls walked towards them._

_One had short, balck hair, left loose all the time, except training. This was Yumi Ishyama, cutest girl in the abey, without even trying. Ulrich sighed in contentment as he gazed at her._

_The other one, to her left, waved as she too, walked out into the light. Tara Eglise, tougest girl in the abey, shook her head, letting her scruffy ponytail fall out even more from its bright-blue scrunchy that always held it. Tara laughed as her deep-red strands fell in her eyes and face. Odd joined in, and went to walk her over to them all._

_While Yumi wore black top, trousers, and boots, Tara wore white instead. She had a long white skirt, down to her ankles. A white strappy top over that, with white sandles to complete her image. Baby-blue eyes made her look sweet, but speople had learnt quick not to temper her. Her clothes may be white, but by now her concience was surely black as coal, just like Yumi's blade.._

_'Hey, Aelita!' Jeremie yelled as another figure came into view along the road. He ran towards her, grinning from ear to ear._

_He came back a few minutes later, talking happily to a girl, with short, pink hair. Unlike her friends, Aelita's hair stayed round her ears, but some did fall into her face admittedly._

_They all had a colour there. Jeremie was blue, Aelita pink, Yumi black, Tara white, Ulrich was green and Odd was purple. Their blades were these colours too, and their outfits were all based on their respective colours as well._

_They chatted for a while, leaning against the bins holding the bags of rubbish, mainly from the abey. They never saw him until he was stood ready, waiting._

_They would not escape him._

_'Say goodbye!' He cried manicly as Boris darted out from behind yet another bin, gun in front of him. He fired._

_In slow-motion, thry turned to face him, eyes widdening at the sight of the virtualic beam speeding towards them. They gasped, they screamed. He watched and smiled._

_The beam hit them all at once, trapping them in a computer-style cobweb. The girls screamed, the boys gasped. One way or another, they were all trapped._

_Boris grinned as six character screens appeared on his screen, showing they were going in after all. the plan was, XANA would defeat them for Boris, and he would just have to cover their disappearance. Easy, right?_

_Aelita disappeared first. Boris smiled. He had programmed her to be difficult, sticking her to the virtual web so she was stuck there. The others were safe from XANA, she was not._

_Ulrich followed._

_Then Jeremie._

_Then Odd._

_Then Yumi._

_Last Tara._

_Boris frowned. The last one in could get out and free the others. But only if they defeated XANA's purple and green crabs, hornets, megatanks, rochsters and bloks. And there were two of each kind. They would never suceed though, Boris would make certain._

_They wouldn't do that though; XANA wasn't that stupid. Or was he? Boris shook the thought from his mind as he peered down at the screen, watching his world take place. But he looked down at his gun happily, only to see it burning. Melting. Going._

_The key to his plan had melted after sending in six children. Oh well, back to the drawing board._

_But Boris knew it wouldn't fix. Wouldn't be replaced. Would ruin his plan though. He sighed._

_'At least I had gotten rid of those kids,' he thought as he made his way back to the abey._

_'And got them to take out the trash for me first.'_

Tara awoke suddenly. She had no idea she had fallen asleep and was dreaming. She had never known any thing after she had disappeared into Lyoko. Now she knew what Boris had done, properly. Tara grinned as she thought over what she knew, what she had learnt.

Jeremie would want to know. But tomorrow would have to wait. For now, Tara was sleeping, as of...nnnnnow.

She climbed into bed, and willed herself to sleep. Yumi and Aelita smiled as they entered their dorm.

The three of them all shared a dorm together, and loved it. Sissy had wanted to go with Tara, but the spunky redhead had given her a piece of her mind. And slapped her, naturally. Odd and Ulrich shared too, and Jeremie was lucky enough to have a dorm to himself.

Tara looked so sweet asleep, something she certainly wasn't awake. Sure Tara was pretty, but her temper often canceled that out, hmm, try ten-fold?

Yumi and Aelita undressed too, and got into their own beds (to get rid of unnatural imaging). They all slept heavy, so it was a good thing it was friday.

In their own dorms, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie did the same as well.

**Well, what do you think of it all? do you like the logic of it, or should this story just get scrapped? oh, and by the way, for all you non-code lyoko fans who could be reading this, the Lyoko story will be explained later, ok? ok. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Prophetical Dreaming

CHAPTER 2 - Prophetical Dreaming

Kai woke up at 6:00. As usual.

The drew himself from his bed almost reluctantly, and rubbed his face tiredly. Kai grabbed his clothes from the bedside, and went to the bathroom to get changed.

A few minutes later he immerged, dressed and ready to go. He poked Tyson's sleeping figure one last time with his toe, before giving up and going outside, preferably to train. If Tala and Bryan were up yet. If.

Tiptoeing past Ray, Max and Kenny, Kai finally reached the door. He slipped round it carefully yet effortlessly. He had, after all, escaped like this many times before, especially from Tyson and the others, although he had done so with Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian too. Kai sighed, and walked away, Dranzer safely tucked in his pocket.

Kai walked along to the hotel room to which belonged The Demolition Boyz. Kai rapped sharply on the door, praying it wasn't Spencer or Ian who answered. Ian especially if he had his riffle with him.

But instead it was Tala, also ready, and waiting with Bryan, who was sat impatiently on his bed, scowling at just about everything.

'Did you dream that too or was that just coincidence?' Bryan asked Tala moodily as they exited together as quietly as possible, a note of explanation on the dresser.

'What is he talking about now Tala?' Kai asked angrily. He really wasn't in the mood for Bryan's sulking. Tala smacked Bryan on the back of the head, and smirked.

'Last night I had a weird dream. I went through my day, which included when I woke up, who said what, etc. Bryan's having a hissy-fit about it all.' Tala said smirking still. Bryan went red in anger, and soon it was Tala's turn to rub the back of his head, if you get my drift.

'Anything good?' Kai asked as they entered the reception area. Bryan went over and started examining the intercom, leaving the two to talk.

Tala scratched the back of his head. 'There was this last bit before I woke up. We're going to meet a girl today. At the dump. And...' Tala stopped and looked at his feet. Kai raised an eyebrow.

'And...?'

'You know Tara and her friends?'

'Yeah, what about them?'

'Well, this girl looked just like Tara, only older. She was our age.' Tala confessed. Bryan swore quite loudly and dropped the piece of intercom he had been inspecting.

'But she disappeared years ago!' Bryan pointed out. Kai nodded and both boys turned to the redhead in search of answers.

'It still looked like her.' Tala said defensively.

'Hey Tala?' Kai said thoughtfully. Tala looked up at him, a look of dread on his face. He probably knew what he would say.

'Yeah, she was. Shut it, ok Kai?' Tala said, pushing past the slate-haired teen and going out the doors. Bryan and Kai were about to follow, but were stopped.

'Where are you two going?' Kai and Bryan groaned as Mariah and Lee stepped in front of them.

'To get Tala. Bugger off.' Bryan told them shortly. He tried to dodge round Mariah but she stepped to the side with him. Bryan's hands quickly became fists.

Kai eyed Bryan wareily, and, following his gaze, so did Lee. Mariah ignored his fists, and continued to piss the lavender-haired teen off.

'We'd better go get Tala.' Kai reminded Bryan as his eyes narrowed also. Lee nodded to them both and let them pass. Bryan smirked at Mariah briefly, before following Kai and Lee out of the building.

'Hey wait up!' Kai heard Ray call as they ran round a corner.

'Yeah us too!' Max added. Kai and Bryan both groaned, but didn't stop. Soon they saw Tala, and went faster. Kai knew that Kenny and Tyson were after then too, and a quick glance confirmed his suspicions.

Darn.

'Tala wait up!' Kai yelled. Tala slowled slightly, but didn't stop for them.

'This way!' He yelled back to them. Everyone sped up, but Tala, Kai and Bryan were still in front. Tala led them to the dump within a few minutes.

'What the...?' Kai wondered as they all stopped dead short at the sight before them.

Kai, Bryan and Tala all recognised and realised at the same time. They all found themselves shaking, and somehow found their voices throught their fear.

'TARA!'

**Well, good? bad? crazy? not worth the typing? none-of-the-above-bad/good? please, please, please, please tell me what you think - i'll try to get the next chapter up soon too. thanks to all those who have reviewed so far - you guys rule! thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	3. End of The Beginning

CHAPTER 3 - End of The Begining

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Lee and Mariah all stopped like Bryan, Kai and Tala had done before, letting the situation hit them.

A girl about Kai and Tala's age was suspended in mid-air, no support anywhere in sight. She had her eyes closed, and looked peaceful, but it wasn't that that scared them all.

Three small triangles were round her, and joined together, leaving the girl in the middle of them. The triangle travelled down her body, changing it as it went.

Before, her body had been 3D, but now it turned 2D like them.

In 3D, she wore a long white skirt, that fell to her ankles, with a white chinease boys' top over it, not unsimilar to Ray's. Instead of his yin-and-yang sign on it though, she had a blood-red lightening bolt. A silver samarai sword was placed in her belt.

Now, as her body changed to 2D, her clothing changed too.

The long white skirt stayed, but her top changed. It stayed white, but changed so it had a lowish dip and spaghetti straps. The red lightening bolt stayed on her chest, and was also a small tattoo on the top of her right arm. A silver pendant fell round her neck, with a small aqua-blue dolphin hanging from it. She had long red hair that fell into her face in places, but at that moment, was flowing back behind her shoulders.

As the triangles went past her feet they disappeared, leaving her hanging on her own for a few seconds, before she fell to the ground.

'TARA!'

Everyone turned to stare at Bryan, Kai and Tala as they yelled to the girl, who landed on her knees, like she had done so many times.

She wavered for another couple of seconds, then fell onto her knees, slumping to the side as she passed out.

Kai and Tala ran over to her as fast as they could. Ray, Lee and Mariah soon followed them with Bryan. Max, Tyson and Kenny came last.

'Tara?' said Tala as him and Kai jumped down beside her. Kai felt for her pulse as Tala looked over her limp form in astonishment.

'Kai! Tala!' The two boys looked up as Bryan called out to them.

Bryan was showing fear, and was pointing behind them. Everyone else seemed fearful too, and as they looked behind them, they saw why.

Coming towards them, were four figures, all in 3D like Tara had been.

The first one was a boy, and had blonde hair spiked at the top of his head. A purple shock ran through it too. He wore purple pants, with a similar coloured top too. The top was a V-neck, and a lighter purple top was underneath it. A picture of a dog was on his chest. He had a purple tail, and large glove-covered hands with claws.

He was more cat-like than Ray and Lee.

The second was another boy. He had brown hair, and was an orange samarai, also with a sword in his belt. A leather jacket was round his shoulder, but apart from that he was a complete samarai, minus a mask (i'm not so good with samarai discriptions, if you haven't already guessed.)

The last two were girls.

One had short, black hair that fell round her shoulders. She was dressed in a typical chinease woman's dress (is it typical? is now so yeah.) A fan was clutched tightly in her hand as she stood by her companions.

The last girl had even shorter hair. It was pink, and stayed round her ears. She wore cloths of pink and green, green with pink bands criss-crossing round her body. Pink material was wrapped round her feet as shoes. She had no weapon, but the boys were still wary of her.

The boy in purple stepped forward from the others. He looked down at Tara, half sad, half happy. He looked at Tala and Kai, and smiled.

'Take care of her. She has a mission now.' and with that said, the four of them faded away into nothingness. In Tala's lap, Tara twitched and sighed happily. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring into Tala's icy eyes.

'O-Odd?' she murmured as her vision came back into focus.

'Whaa!' Tara cried out in shock and sat up, pulling herself away from Tala as she went. She looked round at them all, them at herself, and smiled.

Tara let a tear of happiness roll down her cheek, before looking round at them all again.

'Tara?' asked Kai cautiously. The girl studied him for a moment, before nodding unsurely. Ray smiled kindly.

'You sure?' he joked. Tara smiled and nodded. She lookde down at her hands again, and watched another tear hit the ground with a small splash.

'Wha-Wha-' Tala thought she was going to ask what happened, or where she was. Oh boy, was he wrong.

'Wha-Wha-What year is this?' she asked, looking up at them with wide, watery eyes. Tyson fell over anime style.

'You don't know what year it is?' He yelled in amazement. Kai, Tala and Bryan narrowed their eyes.

'Leave her alone Tyson.' Tala said harshly. Tara turned to him, looking puzzled. Her eyes widened as she placed his face.

'Tala?' She asked him. Tala smiled a small smile, and nodded. Tara hugged him, taking Tala by surprise, but to everyone's surprise except for Ki and Bryan, he didn't push her away. Tara released him quickly.

Her eyes turned to Kai and Bryan next. 'Then you're Kai and Bryan, right?' she sai, thinking hard before she spoke. They both nodded, but she didn't hug them.

Mariah pushed through in the typical Mariah manner. Ray and Lee tried to stop her but she just shrugged them off.

'Ok, what on earth is going on?' she demanded, looking from Tara, to Kai, to Tala to Bryan and back round again. Tara rolled her eyes and slowly reached for her pocket. Kai took her hand before it could even touch her trousers.

'I wouldn't Tara.' He warned her. Tara rolled her eyes again, but left her hand by her side again. Tala and Bryan just smirked and turned to Mariah.

'We knew Tara when we were younger. She was in with some pranksters, but they all just disappeared one day, Tara included.' Bryan explained to them all. Tara shifted uncomfortably. Tyson opened his mouth to speak.

'No!' Tara cried before Tyson could make a sound. 'Please! Please don't ask me to tell you. I-I can't. Please don't ask me to tell you.' Tara ended quietly, and Kai put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled at them, but hung her head anyway.

Mariah glared down at Tara, who sent a piercing look back at her. There was no hatred, dislike or unkindness in her look, just cold, deadly, silence. Mariah shivered, and Fell back into Ray's arms.

'Mariah!' Ray and Lee asked as they watched the pinknette blink in confusion.

'Don't look at us.' Tala told them as Tyson started getting redder and redder. Tyson glared at Tara, but stayed silent for once.

As they straightened up Mariah, she pointed to Tara. 'Weirdo!' she shrilled to her. The redhead girl only shrugged and examined her fingernails.

'No need for names.' she said calmly. Tara looked Mariah in the eye again, but this time without the cold glare. Tara grinned warmly and continued.

'I mean, could call you a pink-headed bitch, and that would be completely plausable, but I don't. See? It's more commonly known as manners, but I guess you must have been off sick that day, huh sweetie?'

They all stared at Tara as she came out with her insults, in a calm, friendly manner. She winked at Ray and Lee, who had stopped while helping Mariah up.

'What?' Tara asked, looking round innocently.

'Was it something I said?' she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

'I think you'd better tell them, Tara.' Bryan said, a smile playing on his lips. He was looking at Tara in particular.

'Tell us what?' asked Max curiously. Tara rolled her eyes.

'Tara went to the abey with us. So did her prankster friends.' Tala told them calmly. Tara nodded. Tyson's jaw fell faster than it did at one of Oliver's twelve-course meals.

'Whaaaaa?'

Kai rolded his arms across his chest as Tyson's cry of surprise rang across the dump. For the first time, Tara seemed to see where she was.

'The dump? Psh. Figures.' was all she said. She shook her head to the curious looks she recieved in reply.

Tala stood up and offered a hand to her, who smiled and took it. Ray smiled to Tara and helped her limp across the dump.

'So, how did you know Kai and the others?' he asked kindly. Tara smiled sadly as they limped across together.

'I'm a year younger than them. But me and my friends were put into the same groups as them because we were so advanced. Although I think one of us was in the same year, Yumi, her name was. I miss them.' Tara finished and closed her eyes, smiling wistfully as she stopped still. Next to her, Kai rolled his eyes.

'Same old Tara.' He muttered. Tara's eyes snapped open almost furiously.

'What's that supposed to mean Kai?' she asked angrily. Kai smirked.

'Oh nothing.' he answered, smirking still. Tara opened her mouth to reply further, but Bryan cut across her.

'Only that you still have your funny turns.' He taunted. Tara turned her hands to fists, her face screwed up in hatred and rage.

'You can only imagine how much they've helped us!' she spat back at him. As soon as she had spoken, Tara had clapped her hands over her mouth.

'Us?' Tala asked, stepping in front of Tara from where he had been standing behind her. Tara shrugged sheepishly.

'You have some hell of explaining to do, Tara.' Bryan told her, before walking away to the other side of the dump.

'Bryan!' Tara called out suddenly. They all turned to look at her, but none spoke. Bryan raised an eyebrow at her, but also stayed silent.

'Th-This is going to sound stupid, but- but is there anything behind the bins at all?' Bryan goggled at the redhead, but shrugged and checked anyway. He came back up holding six backpacks, and something so small that Tara couldn't make it out.

'Only this lot.' Bryan told her, eyeing her suspicuously. Tara shook herself free of Ray and Kai, and hopped over to him. She took the items from him and laid them on the ground.

On the ground oin front of her, were six backpacks. One pink, one black, one white, one purple, one blue and one green.

'Hey, didn't those belong to your friends?' Tala asked as he walked over to stand beside the kneeling form of Tara. She only nodded, and Kai came over to crouch down beside her.

'What happened to them Tara?' he asked her. Tara shook her head furiously, and pulled the bags into her arms.

Tara took the white one, and turned it upsaide down, shaking out what it held. She smiled at what she saw.

A tattered old notebook lay in front of her along with a sketch pad; a white beyblade; and assorted pens, pencils, and colours. Tala reached for the notebook, but Tara grabbed it first.

'No.' she said sternly. Tara gathered up the other bags, and put them to one side. She turned to the the last item.

A small, yelow micro-chip lay in the palm of Tara's hand.

Tara gazed down at the tiny micro-chip which had caused her and her friends so much trouble, hatred and pain. They watched as she gazed down at it, cocking her head to the side slightly. She looked, if possible, even cuter like that than before.

'Its so tiny.' Tara marvelled. For a few moments she was still and silent. Then she suddenly snapped it up and pocketted it. Tara got onto her feet again, and Kai and Tala started to help her back across the dump.

'Lets go guys.' Max said as her walked past the three.

'Wait!' Tara called again. The others sighed and turned to her. Tara ignored their glares and glances.

'What?' asked Bryan exastperatedly. Tara pointed to a space on the ground in between them.

'What are they?' Tara asked, still pointing. Bryan, Tala and Kai looked where she pointed and stopped deadly still.

On the ground were six cinder marks, all in perfect circles. All three boys looked at Tara closly. She was paler than before, and her eyes weren't straying from the marks.

'They're cinder marks. They appeared the night you and the others disappeared.' Kai told her. Tara's eyes widdened but to everyone's surprise, she nodded.

'Ok, how do you understand that?' Lee asked Tara, eyebrows raised. Tara's eyes seemed to harden against his question, and Lee winced at her glaring expression.

'I just-I just DO, ok?'' Tara said, tears welling up again in her baby-blue eyes. She turned her head away, so they wouldn't see her tears. They did though.

'Why are you crying?' Mariah asked bossily, going over to stand in front of Tara. Kai saw Tara roll her eyes, and dip her hand into her pocket. This time he didn't stop her though.

'You saying I'm wet? Cos if so, I think there's been a bit of a role-reversal here.' Tara said smirking. Mariah frowned, and the next thing anyone knew, Tara had thrown her hand in the air, and Mariah was soaked all over. Tara smirked.

'You don't hang round with the Moscow abey pranksters for as long as I have without learning a few tricks of the trade.' Tara winked at Mariah as she gasped for breath at the sudden iciness of the water.

Kai rolled his eyes, Tala threw a backpack at Tara playfully, and Bryan copied Tala, except he threw two bags. Tara grinned nastily.

'You two do realise that she's gonna kick your asses, right?' Kai told Bryan and Tala as Tara discretely gathered up the bags again, along with anything else throwable. They both nodded, and ducked as Tara started pelting them with bags and rubbish.

'Now I remember!' Kai heard Tara cry as she happily covered Bryan in bags of rubbish.

'Remember? Remember what!' asked Kenny as he ducked a bag, so that it hit Tala, who was behind him.

'I remember why I liked the dump so much!' Tara answered as she moved on to tackle Tala with the rubbish, leaving Bryan burried in a huge pile of bin-bags.

'KAI! TALA! GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS!' Bryan yelled across. Kai and Tara chuckled, but neither moved.

'Sorry Bryan, but you can't say you weren't warned!' Tara teased as she ran past Bryan to grab more bags. She ran past Kai and stopped thoughtfully. She turned to the group.

'You guys wanna help?' She asked them, shrugging her shoulders playfully. There were a lot of evil grins, and nods. Tala threw a large bag at Tara, who got hit in the face.

Tara stood up stiffly, clutching several bags of rubbish. She threw the bags, but round to the others instead of at Tala. Tala gulped.

'STOP!'

Everyone turned to Lee, who had spoken. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Mariah cut across him.

'All-on-Tara!' she cried, and started throwing bags at her.

Tara smirked and cartwheeled out the way. The bag soared past and hit another bin behind her. Tara tied her hair up in a bright-blue scrunchy, and started dodging the many bags that were flying her way.

**Please let me know if you liked that. thanks for reading, please, please, please review for me, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	4. I HATE First Aid

Chapter 4 - I HATE First Aid

Half an hour later, the rubbish fight on Tara was over, and Tala and Kai were carrying Tara back to the hotel.

'I'm fine!' Tara protested for the thousanth time, as Bryan, Tala and Kai carried the struggling redhead towards the first aid unit of the hotel.

'Then how come you materialised out of thin air and went from 3D to 2D? You expect us to believe you after all that?' Tala argued angrily. Tara sudenly went stiff and silent.

'Fine. But after, I-I need to go back.' Tara said stubornly. Bryan groaned and Kai sighed angrily.

'Go back where?' asked Tala warily. Tara smiled sheepishly under the three boys' glares.

'Umm, the abey?' she said cautiously. Kai dropped the top half of Tara's body, which fell to the floor with a dump, while Bryan stopped still as he carried her bottom half, via her feet.

'OWW!' Tara protested as she lay sprawled on the floor. Bryan glanced behind him, before shrugging and continuing down the hallway, dragging Tara after him by the ankles.

'Why do you want to go back there?' Tala asked suspiciously, walking after them with Kai.

'Nonononono. First I go upright, then I answer. Got it?' Tara refused, as she skidded along the floor after Bryan, propped up on her elbows for balance. Kai smirked at her as she slipped and slidded away.

'Tara. Answer us first, then Bryan stops and you get picked up again. Alright?' Tala said as he walked slightly behind her. Tara growled and went wide-eyed.

'Bryan stop! Something's up with Tara.' Kai called to Bryan, who stopped immediately, but didn't let go of her feet.

Tala picked her up bridal style, and ran ahead with Kai and Bryan with him. Tara had passed out again, and small winces of pain or discomfort kept crossing her face every so often.

'She is just a natural pain.' Bryan muttered as they reached first aid with Tara.

'Shut it Bryan.' Tala growled as Kai opened the door and went through. Tala followed with Bryan last. They laid her down on a sofa there, and waited as a nurse checked her over.

'She seems fine to me, she's in a sort of coma, but it won't last too long.' The woman assured them. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

'What makes you so sure?' he asked her.

'Her-' but the woman stopped as Tara's eyes fluttered open on the sofa. Tara saw the woman and immediately her eyes were filled with discomfort and distrust.

'Wh-Where am I?' Tara asked, looking round. She spotted the three boys and smiled at them.

'You're in the first aid room. At the hotel we're all staying at.' Kai told her shortly. Tara rolled her eyes, before shutting them again. A look of concentration washed over her face, before blank contentment settled over it all like a mask. She opened her eyes again.

'I'm so in trouble.' Tara muttered, as she swung her legs off the sofa. Tara tested her legs, before walking over to the others, limping slightly.

'What's wrong with your leg?' the nurse asked.

Tara backed away from her keen expession, but hit a wall. _'nononononoooooooooo...'_

A few minutes later, Kai and the others came out, Tara sat in a wheelchair looking grouchy with her leg bandaged tightly. Kai smirked as he pushed her down the hallway to where the others were waiting with some others.

Now waiting were The Majestics, Allstarz, White Tigers, Bladebreakers, plus Kenny, Judy, Spencer and Ian too.

'Don't ask.' Tara said shortly as she was wheeled past them all. Most people smirked, but Emily walked beside her.

'Hey, you like computers?' she asked. Tara looked at her in astonishment and grinned.

'I wouldn't say I completely like them, but I sure do know about them!' She said. Kai let go of the handles and let Emily take over, as the two girls started chatting away.

Mariah came up to them as well. 'You two wanna hang out later? We can get chinease.' She asked. Tara laughed and nodded.

'Tu es tres amusant, Mariah!' (you are very funny Mariah!) Oliver looked up at Tara's exclamation.

'Parler tu français?' ( should be: you speak french?) he enquired. Tara nodded from her chair, looking at him as best as she could. Emily turned her round so she was facing Oliver.

'Oui. Pourquoi?' (Yes. Why?)

'Um, do you mind if we continue this conversation in English?' asked Tyson angrily. Oliver shrugged and Tara smirked.

'Need a little help huh Tyson? Hmm, I don't get it. Personally I was doing just fine without the translation. sigh oh well.' Tara smirked, and wheeled herself off down the corridor, but was caught by the handles by Tala. Tara scowled and stopped.

'So, you learnt French. Would this have something to do with where you've been the past five years?' Tala asked cooly. Tara gave him the same cold glance that she had to Mariah at the dump.

'Actually Tala, whether you like or believe it or not, I haven't left the abey since the day. I . Dis.Ap.Peared.' Tara told him curtly and cooly, before spinning the chair from his hands, and rolling down the corridor, Emily and Mariah after her.

'Wait!' Emily called. Tara stopped with a sigh. 'You were at the abey?' she asked, frowning. Tara sighed and nodded, before wheeling away again. Mariah caught her this time.

'Tara, wh-what did they do to you? They searched the abey a year ago, no one was there. You couldn't have been there.' Mariah argued. Tara sighed again, and let go of the wheels.

Tala took the handls from Mariah, and turned Tara to face them.

'She's right. And if you were kept there for five years, why did you ask to go back?' Tala asked Tara cooly. Tara closed her eyes peacefully, and flexed her fingers slightly.

Behind them, a vase quivered slightly, before going still again.

'I have my reasons. For going back though.' She opened her eyes and smiled cruely.

'Well?' asked Bryan impatiently standing by Tala.

'I wasn't the only one there, for one.' Tara said, closing her eyes again, flexing her fingers more violently this time.

The vase hovered in the air for a few seconds before going back on its stand, unnoticed the whole time.

'And number two?' asked Emily from Tara's side. Tara sighed and opened her eyes again.

'It's my mission to get the others out too.'

'Mission?' All those who had been at the dump to hear the boy's message repeated it with loudness in shock.

In her chair, Tara nodded sadly and slowly, blue eyes fearful and tearful.

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please tell me what you thought of it. dont forget tor eview for me, thanks for reading! naioka1992 - xoxo**


	5. Explaining Is Difficult

Chapter 5 - Explaining Is Difficult

'Guys. What happened, when I was at the dump? After I passed out.' Tara asked worriedly, glancing from one person to the next and back again.

Max stepped forward.

'It was weird. These four people came out of no where. They were 3D, like you were before you turned 2D. Two boys-'

'Two girls. One in purple, one orange samarai, one in pink and green and one in a blue and red chinease dress. Right?' Tara finished perfectly. They all nodded at gawped at her in amazement.

'How'd you know?' asked Tyson. Tara smiled sheepishly again as she felt their loks upon her.

'I can explain. Really, I can. But not here. C-Can we go to a room? Any room. A-And there's something I need to show you too.' Tara told them.

'Fine. But you'd better explain it _all_.' Tala told coldly. Tara didn't even blink at the icy tone in his voice, and narrowed her eyes back at him.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say...Tala.' Tara smirked and let Emily roll her towards the training area.

'Will this do?' Emily asked her.

'Computer, check. Beydish, check. Other objects, check.' Tara counted them off on her fingers and nodded.

'I won't even ask.' Emily sighed as she joined the others sat at the side. Tara smiled up at them warily.

'I'm just gonna start with this, ok? Tara told them. She turned her chair so her side was facing them. Tra closed her eyes and flexed her fingers again. Bryan groaned.

'You've done that before. Nothing happened.' Bryan told her. Tara smiled and turned the chair so she was facing them.

'All that glitters is not gold. Not all gold glitters. Look at the vase behind me. See wnything new?' The people on the sides gasped as Tara's voice rang out of nowhere. Her mouth had remained shut the whole time, and she coudln't have recorded it.

Tara opened her eyes and winked. 'Yes, that was me. Now watch the vase, got it?' She shut her eyes and flexed her fingers again.

Behind her the vase slowly lifted into the air on its own. Tara's face creased into a small frown but it soon disappeared as the vase moved more freely. Tara's body suddenly started rising up as well, and Tara opened her eyes.

Her hands were tense and open, palms to the ground.

'Are you doing that Tara?' Judy asked the flying red, amazed. Tara giggled and nodded.

Emily frowned. 'Umm, you do know that this is scientifically impossible, right Tara?' She told her. Around her, many people nodded. Tara rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand towards the computer, turning it on immediately.

'Actually, this is possible. You see, I was changed by science. Literally. Before I couldn't do this. After a few experriments at the abey I had tellecanetic powers. They're dead fun!' Tara told them, whizzing round the hall.

'BORIS did this to you!' asked Ian amazed. Tara smirked down at him and lifted him up with her powers.

'Yep. And I'm not the only one. I'm just the strongest out of the two of us.' Tara grinned as she set Ian down on top of a high cabinet.

'HEY!'

'Who's the other?' Ray asked as he watched Tara fly round the room, rolling and spinning in the air. Tara stopped in front of him and smiled.

'Yumi Ishyama.'

'Oh no.' Kai groaned, holding his head in his hands. Tala and Bryan smirked, Ian grinned nastily, and Spencer chuckled lightly.

'huh?' Tara asked, looking from one boys to another. 'OH YEAH! Now I remember. Oh I can't wait to get Yumi out now.'

'What's up with Kai?' Tyson asked, walking over to where Tara had landed in a fit of giggles.

'Yumi, Tara's friend, had a huge grudge against Kai for some unknown reason. She never forgave him for whatever he did.' Tala told them as Kai glared at Tara.

'Actually, I think she said it was because of Voltaire, but she couldn't get at him, so she went at Kai.' Tara said, flying up into the air again for safety. Kai groaned again.

'Great. Yet another reason to hate my grandfather. Just what I need.' Kai muttered as he sat back down on a bench at the side of the dish.

'Hey Tara, what didn you mean by 'getting Yumi out'?' Emily asked as she landed next to her.

'Urgh! I completely forgot about that! Damn I am so dead if Jeremie finds out.' Tara cried running a hand through her auburn hair.

'Jeremie? Jeremie Belpoise? Your friend?' Bryan asked, jumping up to grab Tara by her ankle. Tara shrieked as Bryan pulled her back down, with help from Tala, who grabbed her arms.

Tara came back to the ground, and Tala wrapped his arms round her stomach, while Bryan held her ankles firmly.

'Get off me!' Tara cried as she struggled.

'You were with Belpoise?' asked Tala angrily as Tara continued to struggle uslessly.

'Among others.' Tara admitted, smirking slightly as she tried to get free still. Ray came over with Lee to watch the two Russians hold her down.

'Tara, what's up with you? You seem...weird.' Ray asked as a worried frown creased into his brow.

'That'll run in the family then.' Bryan smirked. Tala and Tara glared at him, although it wasn't as obvious with Tala.

'Fuck you Bryan!' Tara cried as she brought her foot in Bryan's crotch. He doubled over, and Tara grinned.

'Nono Tara, fuck _you_.' Bryan managed to spit out as he doubled over, trying to get up again. Tara gasped at his answer, but focussed back on task.

'Little help here!' asked Tala as Tara flipped her legs up, so she was resting on Tala's shoulders. As soon as she had gone up though, Tara was back down again. Behind Tala though.

'What the...? Hey! KAI!'

People watched as Kai grabbed Tara from behind, and Tala released her from his grasp. The slate haired teen smirked as she struggled again, tired from her previous fight to escape.

'I remember her being a lot tougher.' Kai admitted to Tala thoughtfully as Tara struggled. Tala nodded, equally as thoughtful, and picked up her feet.

'Aseraathe, Metreonne, Zynthosse!'

Kai and Tala fell to the floor as Tara soared pwards again, her eyes glowing an eerie black. Bryan, who had by now recovered fully, ran over next to them, looking up at Tara, who seemed to be loosing strength fast.

She flew to the top of the stairs out of the room, and landed.She fell to her knees in the effort, but quickly got up again, limping over to the door.

'Aaaah!' Tara shrieked as the door burst open again, sending her backwards and off the stairs. Ray dashed forward and caught her in his arms. Tara smiled weakly at him, before glancing up at the door.

'Tara!' asked Ray as the girl started shaking uncontrolably in his arms. He saw her eyes fill with fearful tears, and followed her gaze. He, like so many others in the room gasped.

Stood smiling down at them all with cruel gaze, was Boris Balkov.

'I think you can guess why I'm here. But for those who aren't so sure, just ask Tara. I'm sure she can tell you everything.' Boris smiled cruelly, and Tara flew up into the air again, only to fall back again after a few feet.

Kai caught her that time.

'What the heck do _you_ want?' Tyson spat at Boris furiously, stepping forward.

Behind him, Tara shot out a glowing black hand. Before him, Boris grinned horribly.


	6. Why Me, Why Now?

Chapter 6 - Why Me, Why Now?

'NO!'

Eyes turned to Tara as she cried out. Kai raised an eyebrow, and watched as she jumped out of his arms. Boris glared down at her.

'Only you are stuborn enough to get out Tara.' He told her angrily, his hands balled into fists.

'Only you can create such a monster and send us to its lair!' Tara shot back. Boris smirked.

'How much do they know Tara? How much did you spill? Or are the others out yet? Because if they are, I can just send them right back in. Like I will with you now.' Boris said. Tara smirked, but seemed slightly off guard.

'Oh but you won't. You can't. I know. I saw. The gun melted, the chip remained. You couldn't get another fit for it, could you? We know your progress Boris. We read the files. Every. Last. One.' Tara told him. Boris walked calmly down the stairs towards them. Tara stayed calm and confident, though she never took her eyes off Boris.

'Ya know, I wonder what XANA would say to all this.' Tara wondered aloud, pacing up and down in front of the bottom of the stairs. Boris stiffened.

'XANA has no reason to trust you. I have complete control of him and always will.' Boris bragged, although his voice noted uncertainty and shook as he spoke.

'Only if you say so. You haven't ordered him in, what was it? Oh yeah, 5 years. Isn't that funny?' Tara leapt into the air, staying up this time, both hands had a black aura circled round them. Boris took a step back.

'Alright Boris, what did you do now? How are you involved this time?' asked Tala, his voice on the edge of reason.

Boris grinned at Tara. 'So much for him knowing. Can't trust even him, can you Tara? Did you and that worthless friend of yours even tell the others about your time in the basement?' Tara froze.

'Never talk about Yumi and the basement ever. Again. You don't know how much you did!' Tara told him through gritted teeth as she sent a black shield up round the others, keeping her and Boris separate from them.

'I'm in control now.' Tara said calmly as another shield wrapped over the door on both sides.

'Alone again, huh Tara?' Boris snarled as Tara landed opposite him. The two started circling dangerously, hands to fists and faces twisted in hate.

'I wouldn't say alone. There's still allies around.' Tara told him calmly.

'TARA!' Tara turned sharply as Emily's worried voice rang through the shield. She pointed to the computer screen, and Tara flew over, another shield covering her back from Boris.

Tara took out part of the shield keeping in the others, letting them see the screen too. Tala, Kai, Bryan, Emily and Judy gathered round to look.

'A matrix?' asked Emily disgustedly. Tara shook her head excitedly.

'Not just a matrix...' her eyes narrowed in acomplishment.

'How is that not just a matrix?' Bryan asked behind her.

'Its the Lyoko matrix.' Tara said happily. She started typing away furiously, bringing a head-set over complete with ear-piece and microphone on it.

'What are you doing?' asked Tala as he tried to make sense of the computer language that was flying over the screen so fast he could barely read it. Apparently Tara, Judy and Emily could though.

'Why are there access codes there?' asked Emily. Tara only waved her away though, and continued to type.

'This looks like an entire universe is based here. with people in it, some computer generated, but some, oh my!' Judy stopped as the force of what Lyoko was hit her.

'Boris made it. Its called Lyoko and I was trapped there for the past five years. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita are all still trapped there. There are two levels for it, one virtual and 3D, one 2D, but still different to the real world. For one thing, different eyes and no eye-colour, just black.'

Tara smiled at the silence as they processed what she had just tole them.

'So Boris sent you and your friends into a computer world for five years, with other computer-based people with you? Is that right?' asked Tala as he gawped at the redhead in the chair. Tara nodded.

'Plus a virus named XANA, who works for Boris and endangers our lives, plus the computer generated people's lives. Now I need to get the others out, but I need to have the computer in the abey for it to work.' Tara added qiuckly.

'He made a virus in there?' asked Judy angrily. Tara nodded calmly. Kai, Tala and Bryan all started pounding on the shield to get at Boris.

'Get rid of the shield.' Tala ordered as Emily explained to Lee, Mariah and Ray what had happened to Tara. Tara snapped her fingers and let them through. But she never let it back up again.

'At this rate, I think a lot of people will want to hurt Boris.' Tara told Emily smilingly as she typed away.

'Can I help?' asked Emily as she read the data flying over the screen. Tara nodded and pressed a key.

'You can talk to my friends if you want to.' She told her. Emily's eyes widdened at the thought of contacting people who had lived inside a computer for the past five years.

'Jeremie? Aelita? Odd? Ulrich? Yumi?' asked Tara, somewhat desperately.

A 3D pink haired girl appeared on the screen. Max and Tyson gasped from behind the two girls.

'Hey, its the girl from the dump!' Max exclaimed. Aelita nodded and smiled.

'This is Aelita. The boy who was in purple was Odd, the orange samarai was Ulrich and the other girl was Yumi.' Tara told them, before giving her seat to Emily.

'Aelita, this is my friend Emily. She's gonna talk to you about getting you guys out, ok?' Tara told her. Aelita nodded, and turned to Emily, where they started talking away happily.

Tara ran out to the other room, where Boris was taking a pounding, and smiled. Tyson, Max, The Majestics and The Allstarz (minus Emily) ran past Tara to get to Boris as well. A redheaded boy stopped when he saw Tara watching the whole scene.

'Hey, you ok?' he asked her, walking back to join her. Tara smiled and nodded, but her eyes never met her answer or smile. He had dark red hair, quite spiky, but not as much as Odd's blonde hair.

'I just need to get used to being back. It's been five years after all.' Tara said, holding her arms and shrugging her shoulders. The boy put an arm round her.

'Just say if you wanna talk sometime, ok?' He said kindly. Tara stared at him for a few moments, then smiled and nodded. He grinned at her, before turning to cheer another boys on.

'Go Robert!' He yelled. Tara laughed softly as a purple haired boy punched Boris in the face repeatedly. There was more cheering as more saw him do so.

'You like to fly?' Tara asked him. He looked surprised but nodded. Tara took his hand in hers, and flew up, pulling him with her. She used her powers to keep him at about the same height to her as he was on the ground.

'It looks even better up here!' He marvled, gazing around at the fighting scene. Tara smiled and nodded.

'Glad you like it.' Tara whispered softly, not sure if she meant for him to hear. He did.

'I'm Johnny by the way.' He told her.

'Tara. Tara Eglise.' They both smiled, and Tara set them gently back on the ground.

Johnny held her hand for a few more seconds, before blushing slightly, and letting go. Tara smiled at him, and glanced back at Emily who was still chatting to Aelita.

'Hey TARA!' Emily suddenly called. Tara turned sharply. 'Who's Odd Delle-Robia? And Jeremie Belpoise? Friends of yours?' Tara smiled and turned to Johnny.

'Wanna see my friends?' she asked him. He grinned and nodded, before running after her, back towards Emily.

'Aelita's just getting them, she says.' Emily told them as they looked over her shoulder.

'Oh! Here, now we can all hear.' Tara said as she pulled out the head-piece. Aelita popped back into view. Johnny looked very surprised.

'This is Aelita. Don't worry, she can be 3D as well!' Tara laughed at the look on Johnny's face. Johnny raised his eyebrows, but seemed ok with it all.

'Hey, does that mean that you were like that too?' Emily asked facinated. Tara nodded.

'Could then, can now.' She added. Both Emily and Johnny stared at her in amazement.

'C-Can you show us?' asked Johnny, a grin growing on his face. Tara glanced over at the group round Boris, and back to the computer.

A thought appeared in her mind. It grew and grew and suddenly Tara knew how to stop everything.

'I've just figured something out. Aelita, please get Jeremie. You won't believe what I've just thouht of!'

Emily and Johnny gave her a questioning look each, but Tara shook her head and sent them away. Jeremie popped up on-screen, looking puzzled but happy.

He was 2D, wore a blue turtle-neck top, probably a sweater, and had round black glasses over black eyes, like Tara had said.

'You called?'

**Please, please, please, please, please, please tell me what you think! thanks soooo much to all those who have already reviewed for me - you guys rule! thanks for reading, and happy-late-valentine's-day!**

**Also, to those who may be wondering, here's how you pronounce the names:**

**Aelita (eye-lee-ta) often pronounced with the last 't' as a 'd'**

**Ulrich (ul-rick)**

**Odd (odd) - like 'odd numbers'**

**Jeremie (jer-e-me)**

**Yumi (you-me)**

**Tara (ta-ra)**

**i'll try to update as soon as i can, sorry for the wait, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	7. Preparation and Promising

Chapter 7 - Preparation and Promising

'You called?'

'Hello to you too, Jeremie'

'Sorry but I just wondered what was so important.'

'Never mind. You are forgiven.'

'So what did you want? Aelita said you'd figured something out.'

'What if I went virtual here? According to all matrix data I'm fully able to without endangering anyone anywhere. Even XANA would be safe.' Tara wondered. Jeremie seemed shocked, but quickly recovered and started thinking.

'Hmm, that would depend. If you were more than four feet away from this computer then you'd just turn virtual.' He answered quite quickly. Tara nodded, idicating for him to continue.

'But if she was less than four feet to the computer...?' Emily left the answer hanging.

'Then she'd automatically transfere most if not all of us over with you, but it could be quite painful, are you sure you want to try?' Jeremie told Tara, concern filling up his tone. Tara took a deep breath and nodded. Jeremie nodded as well.

'I'll check it over in the matrix first. Make sure XANA can't follow over too.' Tara said as she took the seat back from Emily again.

She ran through the matrix and groaned.

'Jeremie?' she called. Jeremie came back on again.

'Yes?'

'Xana's been at the matrix. I have to bring you out in reverse order. Plus, everytime I bring out a new person, I need one more person to turn virtual. I need the first person out to help me get out the second. The first and second to help me get the third out. And so on.'

Tara ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes.

'Yumi's up first. Can you bring her on-screen?' Tara asked. Jeremie smiled, nodded and disappeared from view.

The black haired girl from the dump came on screen, 3D like Aelita. Tara smiled and the two spoke briefly, mostly about the transfere.

'Ok Yumi, I'll just in put the data, ok?' tara told her. Yumi nodded. Tara bent over as she typed in the information, letting Yumi see behind Tara. She stiffened.

'Tara. Why is Hiwatari behind you?' She asked furiously. Kai rolled his eyes and Tara glanced behind her confusedly. She groaned.

'_Kai_ is helping. But that reminds me Yumi. If I get you out, then you have to promise not to attack him like last time, _alright_.' Tara told her firmly. Yumi looked at her with wide eyes and low-hanging jaw.

'You have **got** to be kidding me! I am not being nice to him!' Yumi protested. Tara smiled.

'Umm, Yumi? DO you remember what was in your black back the day we went to Lyoko?' Tara asked her sweetly. Yumi thought for a moment, then blushed furiously.

'You DARE Eglise!' She cried angrily. Tara grinned and held up the black backpack in front of the screen.

'You wantie? You promisie. Now.' Tara told her plainly. Yumi sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Fine. I won't attack Hiwatari. But don't expect me to like him or anything!' Yumi said reluctantly.

'Not Yumi Ishyama.' Boris groaned as he sat up. He had previously been silent where someone had knocked him out. He was just waking up now.

Tara groaned too. 'Will somebody get him outta here?' she asked irritably. Stephan, Spencer and Gary got him out.

'Thank you.' Tara replied to them as they came back in. She turned back to the grumpy Yumi and smiled sweetly again.

'Ready?' Yumi nodded and disappeared. Tara turned top the group.

'How will you get her out?' asked Ray curiously. Tara winked at him.

'Wait and see. Oh but guys...!' They all turned to her seriously.

'Yes?' asked Kai.

'Expect the unexpected of it all.' Tara told them. She turned back to the computer and pressed one key.

'ENTER'

**Please tell me you liked that. i know iv just updated loads, but that doesn't mean i dont want reviews! hehe, thanks to those who have reviewed already, luv ya! thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	8. Transfere

Chapter 8 - Transfere

'ENTER'

Tara stepped forward a few paces, so she was a couple of feet from the computer. She took a deep breath and looked round at everyone. Tara smiled.

'Here goes nothin'.' She muttered, as she waved everyone back.

'CODE LYOKO!'

Tara yelled, her face towards the ceiling. As she yelled, she stepped foward slowly, bringing each leg forward sharply. When she brought her left leg forward, her left arm was brought down to its side. The same happened with her right.

A white light came from the computer, making everyone shield their eyes. A large gust of wind came with it too, blowing Tara's hair everywhere.

They all watched as Tara rose up gracefully, her head ducking down so her chin was resting on her chest, before it lifted up as she rose. (like Aelita in a tower.) She had her arms by her sides, and eyes closed peacefully.

A colemn of light closed round Tara as she rose upwards, where a platform had appeared.

When Tara reached the platform, she landed gracefully on it, as those round her suddenly found themselves hovering at the same level as she was. Tara was't keeping them there though.

Tara landed on the platform, one leg in front of the other. She opened her eyes calmly, like the whole thing had happened before. She seemed to see right through her friends around her, and walked to the centre of the platform.

In the centre was a dot, with two outer rings round it. As her feet touched the rings and dot, they lit up with a small beep that echoed in the room.

Tara stopped at the centre, the tips of her feet just touching the dot. Tara waited as a slanted plate immerged down to her level. Boxes started appearing on it, all of which Tara seemed to understand.

She touched and tapped various boxes, and smiled as she placed her hand down by her side once again.

'Memory recovered.' Tara breathed happily. She made to press more boxes, but the plate beneath her wavered.

'Wha-No! Jeremie help!' Tara cried as the plate failed and disappeared. Tara fell back to the floor, eyes closed desperately. Her energy was drained, and try as she might, she coudln't fly or shield herself.

'Hey!' Johnny cried as he dashed and caught the drained red in his arms. Tara tried desperately to open her eyes, but passed out with the effort.

'Tala, I know she just did a lot but why does she pass out so much?' Ian asked angrily. Tala growled and cuffed him round the head.

'Count your blessings Ian. Odd and Ulrich aren't here yet. I'd be careful if I were you.' Bryan sneered. The smallest Demolition Boy's eyes widdened, but he soon stopped himself.

'Those idiots are going to pay.' He decided, before running after his teammates and Kai. Bryan and Tala took Tara from Johnny, and started over to the door. Kai had gone ahead to get her a room.

'Hey Tala.' Emily said just as they reached the door. Tala groaned and turned round. Bryan stopped.

'What Emily?' He asked frustratedly. Emily smirked.

'Are you and Tara related by any chance?' She asked him. Tala raised an eyebrow and Bryan smirked at his captain.

' 'For it now Tala.' he muttered. Tala glared at him, but turned back to the others with a sigh.

'How'd you figure?' he asked her. Emily smiled at him. Judy grinned.

'Your names are one letter different. Your hair is almost exactly the same colour. You grew up together. You both have blue eyes. And you look about the same age, despite what Tara may say.' Emily pointed out confidently. Bryan rolled his eyes.

'Give yourself a gold star.' Tala heard him mutter, the whole line dripping in sarcasm. Tala smirked.

'One thing Emily. I'm Tala Ivano, she's Tara Eglise.' Tala said triumphantly.

'Are you sure you aren't cousins or something?' Mariah asked curiously. Tala sighed and left wordlessly. Tyson grinned.

'They're related.' He confirmed. Around people snickered and smiled.

Back in the corridor, Tala and Bryan walked towards Kai, who was stood at reception holding two keys. He handed one to Tala and slipped the other in Tara's pocket.

'You keep the spare.' Kai told him shortly, before taking Tara bridal style and walking off. Tala and Bryan followed.

They reached her room, which was next door to The Demolition Boys' room. Kai smirked at Tala and Bryan's expressions. They were totally different.

Tala looked almost relieved, whereas Bryan seemed woeful and upset that the sleeping redhead would be next door to him.

Tala opened the door and went in. It had three beds in it, and Kai laid Tara down on the nearest one. They waited while Tala scribbled a note of explanation to Tara, and placed it on the bedside table next to her.

They left her sleeping without another word.

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far - you guys ROCK! please review for me, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	9. Waking Up Again

Chapter 9 - Waking Up Again

Tara groaned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the note. it was on the bedside table next to the warm, comfy bed that she had somehow gotten into.

Tara tried to remember, but onyl got a large flash of light. She didn't try again.

Tara pulled herself up and grabbed the note. She smiled as she recognised the writing before she even saw the message.

_Tara,_

_This is your room. Something went wrong with whatever you were trying to do. I have no idea anymore. No one was hurt, including you. Johnny caught you before you hit the ground so we think you're ok._

_Sorry to disappoint you, but I think you'll have to try again. I'll tell you what happened before you passed out later, meet us in the lounge later, ok?_

_Hope you're ok,_

_Tala._

_PS: please don't show this to anyone else. They'd never get over it, and they already think we're related. I haven't told them yet. That's up to you._

Tara sat back and smiled to herself. She looked down at her clothes. they were the same as ever. Tara swung her legs off the bed and stretched. She made her way over to the door and went down stairs, in search of the lounge.

Ten minutes later, Tara emerged at reception. She politly asked for the lounge area, and followed the directions.

Emily, Judy, Kenny, Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Ray were sat on some sofas talking, probably about beyblading.

Tala, Kai, Bryan and Ian were talking together, also sat on sofas.

Lee, Kevin, Mariah, Spencer, Tyson, Max, Enrique, Michael, Stephan and Eddy were all either blading or watching others blade. Tyson spotted Tara first.

'Hey Tara! You blade?' He asked her, yelling across the room. Tara smiled as she dug in her pocket furiously.

'Do I ever.' She whispered as she gazed down at her beautiful blade.

Her blade was real amber, small diamonds set into the side all around it. Small flames were carved into the natural amber, woven in between the bugs and insects caught and preserved for millions of years. Tara valued her blade above amost anything. Almost.

'You wanna battle?' asked Michael, winking at Tara. Tara grinned and looked down at her blade. She nodded.

'But no crying from the looser, ok?' Tara added cheekily. Around her, Michael and his team laughed.

'Yeah, but you'll be the looser, not me.' Michael agreed cockily. Tara rolled her eyes and whipped out her launcher.

She threaded the rip cord in and clicked her blade in place. Her launcher was pearl, with diamonds dotted in it like her blade. Her rip cord was opal, also with small diamonds dottes along it.

Tara stepped up to the dish, not confidently, yet not with out it either. Michael was full of pride, and Tara could ahve sworn she saw Emily and Judy roll their eyes too.

Tyson started them off.

'3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!'

Tara watched as the two blades circled each other. Tara seemed bored and so did Michael. Michael smirked and sent his blade towards Tara's. It bounced off.

Michael was pissed. 'Grrr. Fine! You think you can beat me? Trygle! ATTACK!' He ordered, looking smug. Tara rolled her eyes again, and sighed.

'Dodge him.' She said, her voice rid of all feeling and emotion. The blade dodged, leaving Michael to wobble on the edge, before falling back in again. Everyone was amazed.

'Trygle! Try again!' Michael comanded. Tara brushed her fiery hair from her face, as her blade dodged again.

'I've spent five years in a game fighting, Michael. You thought I'd be easy to beat? Trained at the abey as well, you underestimate me.' Tara teased as her blade suddenly spun even faster, whizzing round the dish, leaving Trygle in the centre, helpless.

'What the?' Michael cried, looking to Emily and Judy, who shrugged and looked back at Emily's laptop.

'TRYGLE!' Michael yelled, bringing out his bitbeast at last. Tara yawned.

'Seen it, Had it, Got it...' Her eyes narrowed wickedly, 'Beat it.'

'Why don't you attack?' asked Michael angrily, 'This isn't a proper battle!'

Tara's eyes narrowed again. 'It is a battle because both blades are in the dish and there are attacks happening. Whether both of us attack or not doesn't matter. It's still a battle, whether you like it or not.'

'She's right, Michael.' Judy added from the sofa behind Tara. Michael glared at them.

Tara sighed. 'I will attack when I need to. Right now I'm able to dodge you, so there's no need for my offense. Besides, the best offense is a good defense.' Tara teased again. Michael's hands turned to fists.

'TRYGLE! Lets get this worthless battle over with!' He yelled. Trygle attacked again, but something was different. Tara's blade dodged it once again, but spun back round to attck Trygle.

'Worthless!' Tara cried as her blade shot topwards Trygle. 'I'll show you worthless! Frotion! ATTACK!'

Frotion, as it seemed her blade was called, stopped and spun in place as a large hornet came from the centre of the amber blade. It was an off-white colour, with a dark red symbol on its forehead.

It was the same on the plate Tara had fallen from earlier. A dot with two outer rings, a line comming from the top and one opposite it, at the bottom. There were two other lines comming from it as well, one at south-east, one at south-west.

Frotion backed up slightly, before ramming into Trygle, sending it out of the dish and onto the floor, still and defeated. Tara smirked triumphantly. Michael gasped, as did the spectators.

Then Eddy started to clap. Tara smirked and took a small bow, before going back to sit with Emily and the others.

'That was amazing!' Kenny congratulated as Tara sank into the soft sofa next to Emily. Tala walked over to her. Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian followed him.

'Frotion?' asked Kai as the five boys stopped at the edge of the sofa Tara was sat on. Opposite her, Oliver frowned again.

'You do know that's french?' He asked Tara. She nodded calmly and grinned.

'In Lyoko, the language would change from English to French, so we all know both really well. XANA sent out monsters too, so the names changed as well. Frotion was actually a XANA monster, captured in my blade. The others have that too.' Tara told them casually.

Bryan shook his head. 'I can't believe you were fighting monsters from a virus, actually inside a computer, while going to school, and swapping between french and english.' He said. Tara grinned and thought for a moment or two.

'I can prove it, if you want. But I need Emily's help for it.' Tara said, looking pleadingly to Emily, who grinned and nodded.

'Umm, how will you do that?' asked Johnny. 'Because I think you've passed out enough times today.' Tara giggled.

'I can bring up activity in Lyoko through the computer in my room. If I connect it to my laptop, that is.' Tara told them. Emily and Judy nodded, and they left for Tara's room.

The others saw, and came along too, eager to see life inside Lyoko. Tara opened the door quickly, and sent Emily to set up the computer, while she worked with the laptop, allerting Jeremie before she did anything else.

'Hey Jeremie?'

'Yeah Tara?'

'Can we watch the lyoko activity?'

'No. Our connection is faulty enough, and XANA's been unusually quiet lately.'

'Alright. I'll try some other time then.'

Tara sighed and closed the laptop. She shook her head to the others, who started asking her about Lyoko.

'Ok, ok! Let me tell you first, THEN you can ask, ok? ok.' Tara sat down on the bed and began, other listening carefully to what she would say.

'We live in the 2D level, going to school where we border at. We live ordinary lives until XANA attacks. He usually posses something, and things usually short-circuit before he makes his move. He's likes to target us a lot, since we're the ones who stop him, and he wants us out of the way. Thing is, we're the only ones at school who know about the virtual level, which is seemingly inside another computer.

'We go to an abandonned factory, where the computer is based. We travel to Lyoko via three scanners, which are also used to send us back again if we're devirtualised. Once there, jeremie opperates the super-computer to send us in.

'Aelita is already there, and is the only one who can deactivate the towers in Lyoko. When XANA attacks he activates a tower, so it's _our_ job to get Aelita safely to the activated tower, so she can _de_activate it again.

'Once the tower has been deactivated, we go back in time a the day restarts. In the computer there's a program that lets us go back. That's all I know of it, so please don't ask me about it. Some technology there is more adavnced than ours, but in some ways we're better off.

'Things go back to normal until XANA's next attack, when we go to Lyoko again. We first had to materialise Aelita, because she was stuck on the 3D level with XANA. XANA infected her with a virus though, and Jeremie's looking for an anti-virus now. I think he's found it. Anyway, the virus means that Aelita can go to both levels, but we cant get rid of XANA.

'The only way to get rid of XANA is to shut down the super-computer, but the virus means that would kill Aelita too. We've never risked it more than once, and that was before we knew about the virus.'

Tara stopped and looked round at the astonished faces. Slowly, they all seemed to recover from the shock. They all started bombarding her with more questions, and Tara sighed. She got up, and left the room without another word.

'I really wouldn't follow her.' Tala advised when people rushed to go after Tara. They all went back to the lounge where they found Tara. Tala shrugged.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' he muttered.

'I'm starting a cinversation between me and Yumi, ok?' Tara told them. 'Well, I'm _trying_ to get a conversation up. It should be like MSN, but its more difficult because of the network changes.'

**Did you like it? sorry if it was a bit long for you, please review me about it! thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing too), naioka1992 - xoxo**


	10. Kinda Like MSN

Chapter 10 - Kinda Like MSN

T: yumi?

Y: -----

T: yumi are you there?

Y: --tara?

T: yumi!

Y: tara what happened?

T: -----

Y: was the transfere ok?

T: no. im sorry yumi but something went wrong.

Y: . will it stop the others transfering?

T: no! you can be transfered as well. i just wasnt strong enough to bring it all through. im gonna try again soon. when im stronger.

Y: thats a relief. jeremie was going spare. pretty funny actually.

T: but your promise still stands, ALRIGHT YUMI

Y: yeye whatever you say...

T: ...?

Y: ...but i still wont like him!

T: i dont expect you to mate. just dont attack him again, ok?

Y: sigh fine, fine.

T: but you still wont like it

Y: but i still wont like it

T: look above

Y: HEY!

T: hehe

Y: am i really that obvious?

T: you are when it comes to discussing how you hate the hiwatari!

Y:( :p

T: \:D

Y: i give up.

T: like you gave up with hiwatari?

Y: will you get off the subject?

T: shees yumi! never knew HE was your sensative subject.

Y: dont be thick. hes not. i just hate talking about him-

T: -unless you get to state how much you hate him, right?

Y: right.

T: hehe, im so good at this.

Y: good at what?

T: guessing you

Y: yeah, right. whatever you say red

T: what did you call me!

Y: red.

T: you are evil, yumi ishyama. im starting to see what kai sees.

Y: what did you call him!

T: errr, kai?

Y: nononononono! he is 'hiwatari' or nothing. NOT kai

T: well you just said it.

Y: technically i typed it.

T: well if you technically typed it, then i didnt 'call' him kai...

Y: ...? anytime now...

T: ...i refered to him as it, and besides, whadda ya gonna do about it?

Y: never ask that of yumi ishyama.

T: well, what ARE ya gonna do yumi?

Y: is any1 else reading this?

T: umm, brb - checking

sighs again yeye, just dont take hours. if odd taught you math we'll be here all day!

O: HEY!

Y: odd! get lost!

T: odd! get lost!

Y: tara? did you copy me?

T: no i told odd to get lost LIKE you. now, back to brb...

Y: big sigh

T: tala, bryan, kai - sorry, hiwatari, ian, spencer, amily, johnny, tyson, max, ray, lee, mariah... the list goes on and on!

Y: umm, half these people i do not know!

T: ye but i told you their names anyway.

Y: wait! hiwatari's watching this?

T: ya'huh

Y: great. just what i need. you still say 'ya'huh'?

T: ya'huh.

Y: i give up.

T: you already did, yumi

Y: whatever.

T: btw, kai says you suck (hiwatari ses u suck)

Y: ok, to HELL with that promise!

T: nah, i'll just make sure he dusnt get u back.

Y: how?

T: OWW! ok, scrap your promise! u can get him anytime u like!

Y: yay! thanks t'!

T: spits out drink as she reads why'd ya call me t' again? i havent been called that in ages.

Y: yeah, like, two years. we've been in here for five. no biggie.

T: wteva u say, wteva u say...

Y: im ignorin' ur '...' k?

T: wteva!

Y: btw, why did u say OWW! before?

T: hiwatari hit me over the head.

Y: with what!

T: his hand. bloody hard too.

Y: i'll bet. cant be as thick as his head tho.

T: id be inclined to agree OWW!

Y: need a hand there, tara?

T: ya THINK! no i just got another from hiwatari.

Y: yup.

T: great. now IM givin up!

Y: wteva.

T: ok, end role-reversal

Y: yeye. wot u doin, apart from chattin 2 me?

T: listening to linkin park

Y: they still around?

T: dunno, but my cd sure is!

Y; hehe, ok. which track is repeated this time?

T: how'd u no its repeated?

Y: u always repeat your music. unwriten law.

T: too true. too true. you know me too well.

Y: and proud...i think.

T: what's wrong with knowing me?

Y: you know kai hiwatari as well. and tala. and the others.

T: ye well, can you say NOT MY BLOODY FAULT?

Y: yes, but i rarely do.

T: of course, usually it IS your bloody fault.

Y: or its odds.

T: or odds.

Y: or ulrichs.

T: or ulrichs.

Y: hardley ever jeremie's or aelita's though.

T: often mine though.

Y: id have to agree.

T: how long do you want me to leave you like this?

Y: i stopped caring.

T: you would. btw yumi, i still your backpack.

Y!

T: safe from kai and tala...for now. that can change so shut it now.

Y: yeye. shutin' up.

T: good.

Y: by.

T: by yumi. see you whenever!

Y: hehe, see ya tara. good to talk to ya again.

Tara logged out of the connection, and turned to the two boys behind her.

'Kai, Tala, expect no mercy. Oh and Kai? Yumi's promise is scrapped, ok?' Tara told them sweetly. Kai hit her round the head again, and Tala smirked. Tara scowled at them, before stalking out the room, down to the lounge area.

**please say you liked this chapter. i think it was pretty pointless, but i haven't done much with the lyoko characters yet. if you think someone was ooc, please tell me. dont forget to review, thanls for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	11. Greetings, My Friends

Chapter 11 - Greetings My Friends

'Do you mind if we watch the lyoko activity?' Tara asked Jeremie the next afternoon.

'Tara, we're in the middle of a XANA attack. Put a firewall round the escape routes first, but ok.' Jeremie warned, before going back to comanding the others on Lyoko's virtual level. Tara nodded, and started typing.

'Ok Jeremie, the firewalls are up. Now can I transmit?' Tara asked impatiently.

'You're good to go.'

'Transmittion. Scanning. Translation!' Tara ended happily. She looked back to the computer, where a digital beam was coming from the screen.

'Is this meant to happen Tara?' asked Emily from her chair. Tara grinned and nodded.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were fighting crabs in the forest region. Two in front of them, and three behind. Odd was protecting Aelita, while Ulrich and Yumi took the crabs. Lasers weer darting left, right and centre.

Tara was gazing at the scene wide-eyed and fearful. She was shaking uncontrolably, and winced when someone got hit by a crab's laser.

'Laser Arrow!' Odd cried as he shot at a crab behind him. It hit the eye on its back, and the crab exploded.

'Tara, tell me this is the worst it gets.' Ray said walking over to the shaking redhead. Tara shook her head slowly.

'This? This is nothing. Normal XANA attack really. You should have seen it before I got out. It was terrible.' Tara shuddered as she remembered. Ray hugged her from behind and watched them fighting.

'Aelita!'

Tara looked up as Jeremie cried out. Yumi and Ulrich were fighting monsters, while Odd, who had been defending Aelita, was devertualised.

The others watched as Odd was torn down to his digital skeleton, which disappeared a few seconds later. Tara put a hand to her mouth in shock as the crab that had shot Odd towered over Aeliat, who fell back onto the ground.

Yumi and Ulrich turned round, only to be hit as well. Ulrich went the same way as Odd did, disappearing within a matter of seconds.

Yumi managed to destroy the crab by Aelita, but was hit in the process.

'You only have ten life-points left Yumi!' Jeremie's desperate voice rang through Lyoko. Tara stepped forward as Aelita and Yumi dodged behind a tree trunk to escape the two remaining crabs.

'I have to do something! I-I can't just watch this and do nothing!' Tara cried desperately. She paced a couple of times, before hitting an idea. She stepped up so she was right next to the computer and picture being beamed out.

The other watched, amazed as Tara brought her hands together like she was praying, eyes closed. She fell to her knees on the floor, eyes still shut. Her head was bent down, but it lifted up again as she let out one long note.

It mesmerised everyone pressent, and Tara froze like that, her note fading at last.

As her note ended, a figured appeared in Lyoko. It was Tara. But instead of being dressed in white, she was in black, with her red lightening bolt facing the other way.

Tara was also knelt on the floor, mouth open from the note. She was in a trance, as her portrayed version battled on Lyoko.

'Tara?' asked Yumi. 'How? What? Why? HUH?'

'I'm Tara's double. She's still in the real world, just in a trance.' Dark-Tara told her as she dodged lasers and went behind a rock.

'If I get devirtualised, the real me will wake up fine. I can fight here, while she's in her trance, and help get Aelita to the tower.' Dark-Tara grinned and started running towards the monsters.

She leapt into the air, landing on the first crab's back.She took out her sword and stuck it in the centre of the eye. She jumped off again and ducked behind a ledge sticking up out of the platoe. Yumi grinned and Aelita gave her a thumbs up.

'Thanks Tara!' Came Jeremie's gratefuly voice again. Two more voices could be heard behind him.

'Alright go Tara! Yeah!'

'Odd Delle-Robbia.' Kai said, amazed back in Tara's room. On the floor, Tara gave a small smile, before it disappeared again. Only Tala saw it though.

'Well done Tara!'

'Ulrich Stern.' Tala added as Ulrich's voice rang through with Odd's, although both of their were fainter than Jeremie's had been.

Dark-Tara jumped onto the other crabs back, destroying it as well. Aelita and Yumi ran past her down the platoe. A short way along it, they could see a tower with a red aura around it.

Dark-Tara faded away again, and the real Tara's eyes fluttered open. She blinked and smiled, getting up from the floor at last. She watched Aelita enter the tower and Yumi defeat a roachster quickly.

Tara turned to the others.

'So, what do you think of Lyoko and XANA's monsters?' she asked them.

'The sooner you get your friends out the better, is what I say.' Mariah said as she watched Aelita deactivate the tower.

Tara nodded and so did others.

'Only Boris would create that and send you guys in there. Not to meantion abandoning you afterwards!' Tyson said angrily. More nodding and agreement.

'AELITA!'

Tara looked back as Jeremie yelled out again. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were also yelling. Tara started typing away furiously at the computer, then her laptop, looking at the other as she typed on one.

'What is it? What's happening?' Tara asked as she continued to type away.

'Aelita's deactivated the tower perfectly, but now she's disappeared!' Jeremie told Tara. 'And we aren't going back in time like usual!' Tara gasped again and hung her head.

'We'd better find her soon, or XANA could take over completely!' Tara said as she began typing again.

'Aelita!' Tara called into a headset, worry filling her voice and tone.

'T-Tara?'

Tara and the other whipped round. Tara's eyes fluttered with confusion and misunderstanding, before comprehend and accomplishment took them over.

'AELITA!' She yelled happily, runnign to her. The two hugged tightly, before releasing one another.

'Aelita? Aelita Delle-Robbia?' asked Spencer, cutting through. Aelita nodded and Spencer smirked.

Aelita was wearing a maroon skirt which just reached her knees; a yellow shirt and pink jacket. Her soft-pink hair was still round her ears, and her eyes were emerald green. Her hair wasn't as bright as Mariah's, but more soft and slightly darker. It suited her well.

Aelita put on the headset. 'Jeremie? I'm with Tara. I don't know how but I am!'

'Wha? Whoa! Alright! Yahoo!' (in order of responses: Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd.)

'That's great Aelita, are you ok though?' asked Jeremie. Aelita nodded and told him so. Tara grinned as she assured their friends they were both fine.

'Jeremie! I think Aelita just needs to rest, and she can't if you keep bombarding her with all these questions!' Tara yelled from sat on her bed. Aelita giggled but Jeremie must ahve heard, because he huffed and shut up pretty quick. Tara smirked.

'Come on, I think you'd better rest Aelita. That wasn't just to get rid of Jeremie ya know. _Although it _did_ have a lot to do with it..._' Tara added more quietly.

'Tara!'

'Bed.'

Tara shooed out the others and sat talking to Aelita while she talked out her worries. Tara started a scan to track XANA, and make sure he hadn't come through too. So far, he hadn't. So far.

**Well, I'm sure all those Aelita fans will be happy to see she's safe - had ya scared for a bit didn't i? (ok, for like, three lines, whatever). anyway, please remember to review for me, thanks for reading (AND REVIEWING TOO...), naioka1992 - xoxo**


	12. Admitting To The Truth

Chapter 12 - Admitting to The Truth

The next morning, Tara and Aelita woke up together. Tara was getting up as Aelita woke up, so she got up too.

Twenty minutes later, they were both having breakfast. It was half-past five in the morning. Not even Kai was up yet.

Aelita had coco-pops, while Tara was happy with cornflakes instead. It turned out that Aelita had taken some of her abilities from Lyoko when she transfered. Tara suspected that she had as well, as she had never been as flexible whilst at the abey.

Aelita could still manipulate her enivironment through her singing, (using actions like Tara did to transfere Dark-Tara to Lyoko). Tara had had a similar ability, except she made changes less-based on the environment.

They sat opposite each other in one of the booths in the cafeteria. For a while there was silence between them, just that clatter of dishes, cutlery and so on as they ate. Aelita sighed and spoke first.

'It must be great for you. To see Tala again, I mean.' She sighed smilingly. Tara smiled wistfully and nodded.

'Yeah. I haven't even known he was alive for the past five years, so I'm just so happy to know that he is.' Tara admitted. Aelita smiled sadly, sympathy rolling round in her emerald eyes.

Unbeknownst to the two friends, Lee, Mariah, Bryan, Kai, Tala and Ray were just entering the cafeteria as they heard their conversation. Ray jumped over the back of the booth to land next to Tara, blocking her exit and escape route.

Lee blocked Aelita's end and the others sat in between or around them. Kai smirked.

'Anything you'd care to explain Tara?' He asked cooly. Tara shot a withering glare back at him, but didn't say anything.

'Like why you're so happy to see Tala?' asked Ray, lazily throwing an arm round Tara's shoulders. Mariah smirked. She was over Ray now, well over him.

Tara fumbled in her pocket, trying to get away unnoticed. Bryan, who was on her other side, saw her though, and grabbed her wrist, bringing her away from her pocket. He smirked at her, and Tara spat something at him in Russian. Leaning over the back of the booth, Kai and Tala grinned.

Kai answered back, also in Russian, and Tara answered again. Tala added something to the mix of Russian words. Tara stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Tala. She raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. Tara looked away in confusion, shaking her head.

'I don't want that explanation, got that Tala?' She said, glancing over at Aelita who seemed as shocked as Tara. Aelita asked Tara something in French, but Tara shook her head. Aelita looked down, puzzled.

'Can't wait to tell Yumi, though.' Tara said thoughtfully. Aelita grinned and nodded. Mariah sighed angrily.

'Can we start talking in ENGLISH PLEASE?' She yelled furiously. 'Not French or Russian? Or any other language for that matter, _if_ you don't mind!' Tara, Tala, Kai and Bryan smirked at her outburst. Ray, Kevin and Lee nodded with Mariah.

'Yeah, English would be nice guys.' Kevin added dryly. Tara rolled her eyes and slapped Bryan's hand away, which had been reaching for her pocket.

'Hands off, or you'll meet the same humiliation as Ian.' Tara threatened. Kai, Tala and Aelita all burst out laughing at this, startling the others, except for Tara and Bryan, who seemed to understand too.

'Odd...and...Ulrich...teasing...Ian!' Aelita gasped through her giggles. 'I ...thought ...they ...were ...happy ...with ...Nicolas ...and ...Herve ...!' Tara smirked and nodded again. Kai, Tala and Bryan didn't seem to understand this part.

'Two boys in Lyoko, Nicolas and Herve. Herve was Jeremie's accademic rival, but Jeremie was the better, obviously. Odd and Ulrich teased the hell out of both of them, and their mistress, Sissi!' Tara shireked as she laughed along with Aelita.

'Remember when Sissi first asked Ulrich out? Ohmygosh that was _great!_' Aeita gushed. Tara giggled and nodded. She turned to the others.

'Sissi Delmas was the daughter of the principal, thought she was the most beautiful and popular girl in school, and had the biggest crush on Ulrich immaginable! The number of times she hit on him, ohmygosh! I doubt even Jeremie can count _that_ high!' Tara giggled. Aelita nodded.

'And just think of all the trouble Odd would have had if _he'd_ tried!' She addded. The two girls started laughing again, while the others smirked at their reaction.

'Nicolas and Herve tagged along after Sissi _all_ the time. Very funny actually. We know for a fact that Herve fancies Sissi like hell, and goes balistic when anyone else shows up to take her away from him!' Tara added. More laughing. Mariah rolled her eyes.

'Sounds hilarious, I'm sure. Can we get back to business here?' Mariah agreed, her sentence drowning in sarcasm and bordom. Tara and Aelita stopped laughing at last, but were still a bit flushed from their outburst.

'That's lyoko for ya.' Tara muttered, before going back to her breakfast like nothing had happened. Aelita grinned.

'Pass the milk, please Tara.' She asked poiletly. Tara swallowed and nodded.

'But the milk's behind you Aelita.' Kevin pointed out.

Sure enough, on the table behind Aelita sat the milk. Tara snapped her fingers and the milk floated up, setting itself down next to Aelita. They both went back to their breakfast.

'Tara!' Mariah asked angrily. Tara looked up innocently.

'Yes?'

'Answer us? Why are you so happy to see Tala?' Mariah asked, now furious. Tara took a sip of her orange juice and thought it over, shooting a look to Tala as she did so. Aelita held her breath.

'Why are you so interested to know?' Tara asked, eyes narrowed. Mariah groaned and Lee, Ray, Bryan, Kai and Tala chuckled.

'Because Emily raised a good point yesterday.' Lee told Tara, who raised her eyebrows like she had no idea. Secretly she knew exactly what was coming.

'She thought you and Tala were related. You're both redheads of almost exactly the same colour, you both have blue eyes. Both raised in the abey, your names are one letter different. And, despite what you said Tara, who both look about the same age.' Ray listed. Tara let out an exasperated sigh and groaned.

'Ok, ok! We are related, happy now?' Tara admitted. Tala groaned and held his head in his hands. Mariah grinned happily.

'Big mistake. Now she won't leave either of us alone until one of us tells how we're related. Way to go Tara.' Tala groaned. Tara rolled her eyes and muttered something to him in Russian. Tala groaned again and stormed out.

'It'll never work!' He called back over his shoulder. Tara stuck her middle finger up at his back, but quickly hid it when he poked his head back round the doorway. Tara tried to look innocent, but Tala nodded to Kai, who hit her over the head again.

'OWW!'

'So Tara, how are you related to Tala? He said you were Tara Eglise, but he's Tala Ivano, how does that work?' Tara smirked, silently praising her...oops, almost gave it away.

'That for us to know, and you lot to wonder, got that?' Tara answered cooly, flipping over the top of the booth. Ray followed her, landing next to her.

I'll battle you over it Tara.' Ray said confidently. 'You win, we don't find out and shut up about it. I win, you tell us how you're related to Tala.'

Tara sighed mock-sadly. 'Sorry sweetie, no can-do. I've got plans for today.' She winked to Aelita.

'Come on Princess, I think it's time _we_ saved our knights in shining armour. And Yumi, obviously.' Tara added, somewhat arrogantly. Aelita giggled girlishly, and hopped onto the back of the booth. She swung her legs over and hopped off again.

Tara and Aelita swept from the cafeteria, their dishes being cleaned up by Tara, using her telecanasis.

Kai grinned. 'Good luck trying to get answers out of Tara. But I think you should know she was the toughest girl in the abey, so be careful.' He added, before following the girls out. Bryan went with him.

Tara followed Tala to the training room she had found the day before. She saw him viciously beating a punchbag to shreds, and smiled sadly.

Aelita saw him too, and tiptoed away, whispering something about 'distracting the others for you two'. Tara smiled gratefully to the pinknette, and turned back to her fellow redhead.

'Tala?'

Tala looked round as Tara stepped out of the shadows. He sighed in relief, and let a small, quick smile flash across his features. (facial features for those with sick minds.)

'Did you tell them?' Tala asked. Tara shook her head, hugging her arms again. The two bangs that separated from the main wave of red hair fell across her face, macing her look unprotected, scared and innocent. Tala knew better to believe it though.

'I couldn't, Tal'.' Tara said, her voice ringing with hurt. 'I don't know why but I couldn't. I guess its just that we never had to, usually. At the abey we couldn't as we both know, and then we were apart for five years so people didn't even know the other existed.' Tala nodded.

Tara grinned. 'Mind if I join you? You know, for old time's sake.' Tala smiled again, and stepped aside for her to use the other punchbag.

Tara stepped up next to Tala, and let her fist sink into the bag. She smiled, and kept punching, harder and harder every time. Tala watched her for a few seconds, and then started punching as well.

Ray and Lee were searching for the two girls and Tala, when they heard the sounds of people punching a punchbag. They raced towards the gym, and stopped in the doorway.

Tara and Tala were both going at bag each, side by side. But the strangest thing they saw, was that they were doing so exactly opposite one another. The two niko-jins grinned in accomplishment, and left them to their punching.

They raced back to the cafeteria again, where Emily, Judy, Michael, Max, Johnny, Robert and Kenny were listening to Mariah, Kai and Bryan. It seemed that Bryan and Mariah were arguing a lot.

'Guys!' Ray called out as Mariah finished triumphantly. They all looked over at them, and Bryan and Kai smirked while Mariah grinned.

'Did you find them?' she asked excitedly. Lee nodded and Ray grinned.

'Both punching away in the gym. We left them before they knew we'd seen them.' Ray added. Mariah seemed to droop at this.

'You got nothing! You found them together but got NO information!' She shrieked. Lee held up a hand in front of his sister's face. Ray smirked.

'Who says we found nothing? Why do you think we raced back here so fast, huh?' Ray asked her. Mariah's expression changed rapidly, speeding through confusion, calculation, realisation and a finaly mixture of glee and satisfaction.

'They were both side by side when they were punching, right?' Ray started. Ray and the others nodded.

'So? What about it?' asked Emily, putting down her toast again.

'Whever they punched, they were perfectly in time with each other. _And,_ Tala was using his left, when Tara sued her right. They're both in time, just using the opposite hand, or fist!' Lee finished. Emily gasped.

'But that means that they could be...' She stopped before she ended though, and burst out laughing. She looked at Kai and Bryan.

'Does Tala have a twin?' She asked them. Both Russian teens smirked and shrugged. Emily growled.

'Come on guys, its clear that you know how they're related, just tell us!' Max argued. Again, they just smirked and shrugged.

'Yeah, but its fun watching you try and figure it out. Besides, we can't.' Bryan told them. Kai nodded.

'Sworn to secrecy about it. So's Aelita and her friends, I think.' Kai ended thoughtfully. Bryan nodded and the other sighed.

'But I still don't understand how its possible.' Johnny sighed, leaning back on the edge of a booth.

'Don't understand what?' asked Robert.

'How they could be twins. Their surnames are different, remember?' Johnny pointed out. Kai and Bryan smirked and chuckled softly.

'We'll tell you one thing, ok?' Bryan gave in. Everyone turned to him and Kai eagerly.

'In the abey, if you were related to someone, then you wouldn't want it going round. You made enemies easily, and they were easy targets. Few people there knew they were related.' Kai told them expressionlessly.

They started muttering and chattering, but were cut off by a loud scream.

'Why does that sound familiar?' asked Kai to Bryan as they all watched a figure run towards them down the corridor, where the scream had come from.

Bryan's eyes widdened as he became the first to recognise that figure.

'That's Aelita!'

**haha, left you hanging didn't i? bet you cant guess what's next, can you?**

**please, please, please review for me!**

**thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	13. Fighting Again

Chapter 13 - Fighting Again

Aelita ran screaming towards them. She ran behind Lee, covering and pointing down the passage she had just come from.

Another scream echoed round the building, accompanied by a yell. Aelita looked towards the gym and paled.

'Tara! Tala! I left them both in the gym, they must have found them as well!' The others looked towards the gym, just as Tara and Tala came running through the exit, Tara first.

'Ok, what are they?' asked Tala as he finally stopped by Kai and Bryan. Tara groaned as she saw down the other passage.

'Trapped. Them? Roachsters from Lyoko. A type of XANA monster which is currently after me and Aelita here, and has us both cornered. Great.' Tara summarised briefly. Aelita shrieked again, and pointed to the passge again.

Two strange creatures appeared in the doorway.

They had four robottic legs round its body, which was fawn-brown. A darker coloured symbol, The Eye of XANA was on the front of its body, which resembled a curved cylinder. It curved to the floor behind it, but stopped just as it started to point down again. It was very short, but had one laser on its front as well, built into its body.

Behind them, were three more 'Roachsters' as Tara had reffered to them as.

Tara looked round and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which just so happened to be an egg-beater. Emily and Michael had to smother their laughter as the fiesty redhead advanced threateningly towards the first two roachsters, brandishing the egg-beater.

Aelita was more sensible, and grabbed two knives, keeping an eye on Tara, ready to throw her one of them (the knives).

With a dangerous war-cry, Tara suddenly ran forward and jumped high into the air. She landed behind a roachster and waited for it to turn round on its legs. It did so.

Tara slammed the handle into the centre of the eye on its body, pulling it out again quickly. The monster waited for a few seconds, before it exploded. Smoke filled the room, and when it finally cleared again, the bladers gasped at what they saw.

**Well, please tell me what you thought of it all, please remember to review!**

**thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	14. Frozen

Chapter 14 - Frozen

They all gasped as the smoke cleared.

Tara had turned 3D again, and she was just in the process of defeating the other roachster. They all watched as that monster exploded as well, but without creating smoke that time.

'You don't think Tara's the only one who can do that, do you?' came a voice behind them.

They all turned round to see Aelita, who was also 3D again. She had her left hand in a casual fist resting on her left hip with her weight. Her right hand was down by her side, and a small smile was on her face.

Tara smirked to Aelita. 'Stay there. I wanna see if I can defeat an entire welcoming commity.'

Tala frowned. 'Welcoming commity?'

Aelita giggled. 'It's a pack of five roachsters. Average number they move in. Odd first called them that when five of them came up to us, just after we'd been virtualised. Thus they are The Welcoming Commity.' She explained. Some people nodded, some just shook their heads and turned to watch Tara slice clean through two roachsters in one swipe. Which she did.

Leaving the two to explode, Tara stuck her sword into the remaining roachster's eye, before running back over to the others.

'Well, _that_ adventure was short-lived!' she exclaimed as the pair of legs left from the last roachster wobbled round for a few seconds, before falling still to the ground, and disappearing. Emily paled.

'Urr, Tara?'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Wha-What are they?' Emily asked terrified. She pointed to the door Aelita had run down. Tara turned like the others. Tara turned back to her calmly.

'Two crabs and a block.' Ther was a small pause. 'TWO CRABS AND A BLOCK!' Tara shrieked, turning back top the three monsters before her. She turned to Aelita.

'Aelita! Contact Jeremie. Tell him XANA's gone all-out. A welcoming commity, two crabs and a block. tell him we need help any way, shape or form. Hurry!'

Tara rushed off to deflect a crab's laser, before it hit Emily and the others. Behind her, Aelita was typing on Tara's laptop. She started talking away to Jeremie, who was seemingly on the other end of the connection.

'AAAAAAAAAHHH!'

They whipped round again as Tara leapt into the air once again, this time landing on a crab's back. She took out her sword and slid it into the eye. She jumped off again, spinning round twice before landing crouched low on the ground.

The crab exploded, giving the virtual redhead enough time and cover to run back to see Aelita.

'Help would be good about now!' Tara yelled and hinted as she ran past, shoving the others in front of her.

'What are you doing?' asked Bryan as he was pushed forward by the determind red.

'Get down! Behind the booths. GO!' Tara yelled, shoving Emily and Judy down as well. She turned back just in time to deflect yet another laser.

They all got down as she requested, but still watched her fighting anyway. Robert pulled Aelita behind a booth with a him just as a laser was sent towards her. She smiled gratefully at him, and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

'TARA?' Johnny yelled. Aelita and Robert looked round and saw Tara being covered in ice. The crab and block walked towards them menacingly.

From a booth across from them, Tala looked to Aelita.

'What's wrong with her?' He asked angrily. Beside him, Ray nodded. Aelita whippered as the crab started destroying the kitchen.

'The block fired at her. Ice laser. She'll be frozen for three minutes, but I think that's all the time they'll need to get at us.' Aelita said in a scared rush.

'Can't you do something?' asked Ray. Aelita shook her head.

'If the worst comes to the worst then I can create a shield, but since I'm not detached from Lyoko yet, I wouldn't recomend it. Besides, together they can break through it.' Aelita told them.

'Well couldn't you get a friend of yours out here to help?' asked Johnny as he crept round to end up behind Aelita. He had gone round from his booth to join Aelita and Robert behind theirs while the monsters were destracted.

Aelita shook her head again. 'I can't transfere them, only Tara can at the moment, since she's the only one detached. So unless XANA caused a computer reaction, there's no way any of them could get here!' Aelita informed them, desperation in her voice.

'Why hello there, Princess.'

Robert, Aelita, Tala, Johnny and Ray all looked round at the remark.

A grin spread across Aelita's face.

**Can you guess who that was? i'll tell ya next chapter - guess in your reviews, ok? thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	15. Allies and Tactics

Chapter 15 - Allies and Tactics

A grin spread across Aelita's face.

'Ulrich?' She asked the orange samarai in front of her. He smiled and nodded, bending down so he was hiden as well.

'Where's Tara?' he asked Aelita. She pointed to her friend who was still frozen. Ulrich sighed and nodded understandingly.

'I'm out, but not detatched if that helps at all Aelita.' Ulrich told her. The pinknette smiled and nodded, hugging her knight in shining armour.

'She should wake up at anytime now, but XANA's going all-out. A crab and a block are left, and Tara's already defeated an entire welcoming commity and one crab.' Aelita told Ulrich. He nodded and ran out to catch Tara as she unfroze at last and started to fall.

Tara suddenly felt the ice around her melt, but couldn't stop herself from falling. She found herself in arms somehow. She looked up into the face of her favourite orange samarai.

'Ulrich? Oh you couldn't have come at a better time!' Tara cried as Ulrich helped her up again. He smiled. So did she.

There was a crash from across the kitchen, and Tara grabbed Ulrich's hand, dragging him back under cover of the booths. Another crash came and the crab immerged again, along with the block from before, and company.

With the first two monsters, were friends. Three hornets circled the ceiling and another crab followed the others out.

'Aelita! I think it's time we did our magic, huh?' hinted Tara worriedly. Ulrich stepped back as Aelita nodded.

Both girls got up and stood next to one another. They put their hands together, as if in prayer, and fell onto their knees while singing one long note together.

Two shields of rock apeared on either side of the room, growing until they met in the middle. The girl opened their eyes and smiled at their accomplishment. Ulrich, Tara and Aelita started getting everyone out, through the fire exit.

'Its not a fire, but it IS an emergency!' Tara cried as she shoved various people through the doors.

Meanwhile, the monsters were left to bash through the shield to try and get after them.

'Would our bitbeats help get rid of them?' asked Ray as the finally stopped. Tara thought for a moment and shrugged.

'Be my guest to try though.' She told him, stepping aside so he had a better shot at the hornets which had gotten through at last.

'DRGGER! TIGER FANG!'

'DRANZER! FLAME SABRE!'

'DRACIEL! FORTRESS DEFENSE!'

'WOLBORG! NOVAE ROG!'

'FALBORG! STROBLITZ!'

'GALMAN! CRAZY MONKEY!'

'GALEON! SPIRAL LIGHTENING!'

'GALUX! CAT BITES!'

The eight attacks and bitbeasts flew towards the many monsters that had joined in with those already there.

They took out many monsters, until there were only a few left.

A (flying) mantas, three hornets, and a creature looking similar to a jelly-fish (scyphozoa - which i think is pronounced sky-foe-zee-a) stood before them ready. Ulrich, Aelita and Tara all stepped forward to face them.

'Code: Earth.' They said together. Next thing they knew, they were devirtualised and 2D again.

Ulrich wore dark green bellbottom-ish pants, a quite long top of a slightly lighter shade of green, with an even lighter jacket over that. He wore white trainers and had brown hair that fell in his face in places.

All in unison with each other, the Lyoko warriors pulled out their launchers and slid their rip cords into place. They got out their blades and clicked them onto the launcher as well, holding them ready in front of the monsters.

Tara looked to Aelita on her right, and Ulrich on her left. 'Time to fight fire with fire.' She said determindly.

'LET IT RIP!' They all yelled together, launching their blades as they did so.

'Frolion!' Tara called. Her bitbeast, which was identical to a hornet, rose up and hovered in front of its three doubles of XANA.

'Mantas!' Ulrich yelled. Also identical to the monster it stood opposite, Mantas stopped still like Frolion. He had a black onyx blade with emerald strips runniung around and through it.

'Scyphozoa!' Aelita summonded as well. She had a rose-quartz blade with silver dots round it .Next to her, Tara smirked.

'Now _that's_ ironic. The number of times scyphozoa has attacked Aelita, now she's attacking scyphozoa!' She said to Ulrich, who grinned and nodded. Aelita smiled as well.

'Frolion! Acid Strike!' Tara commanded. Frolion sent acid flying towards the hornets, striking the centre one. Tara whooped as it exploded. The other two hornets next to it exploded as well, leaving Tara as the victor.

'Scyphozoa! Ensnare Formation!' Aelita ordered. Scyphozoa spun towards its monster counterpart, sending its tenticles towards it at an alarming speed. The two tenticles hit its target: the eye on a green diamond on the front of its bulb-shaped head. The creature exploded shortly after.

'Mantas! Floating Mine!' Ulrich cried. Mantas sent three floating mine-bombs towards its double, which was too slow to dodge them. They exploded, and so did the monster.

In unison again, all three blades returned to their keepers' hands.

They turned round happily, back to the others. They started clapping again. They all took a bow, and pocketted their blades again.

Tara turned to Ulrich and bowed again. 'Thanks Ulrich. Coudln't ahve done it without you.' She said as she stood up again, smiling. Ulrich smiled too, and bowed to her in turn.

'Reminds me of when we defeated Marabounta!' Aelita giggled as Ulrich strightened up as well.

'I won't ask.' Kai muttered as he walked back to the cafeteria. Others followed him, including Tara, Aelita and Ulrich.


	16. Battling My Past

**Disclaimer:** I know this is a bit late, but I don't own anything about beyblade OR code lyoko, just Tara and this crazy plot. (my OC's are rentable if you like, don't hesitate to ask.)

Chapter 16 - Battling My Past

Tara got Ulrich his own room, next to Tara's and Aelita's.

The next day, Tara tried to detatch Ulrich from Lyoko, since she knew it was too risky to do so with Aelita. Her last attempt had successfully detatched her from Lyoko, but now it was Ulrich's turn.

'CODE LYOKO!' Tara yelled, using the same movements as before.

She drifted up again, resting on the platform like before. The screen came down, and Tara pressed similar boxes to before.

'Memory recovered. ULRICH!' Tara said, before yelling out his name. Ulrich was blown backwards, and hit a wall, slumping to the floor. Tara wavered for a few moments, and seemed to be in pain, but stopped herself.

She walked over to the side of the platform, and fell off, it arms straight and eyes shut peacefully. She fell from the tips of her toes, and landed perfectly on the floor below. The plate above her disappeared again. Tara stood up.

Her and Aelita rushed over to Ulrich, helping him up. Tara checked his forehead, and smiled.

'Welcome back Ulrich. You've been successfully detatched!' She congratualted him. Ulrich smiled weakly, and got to his feet. Emily came over with a steaming mug. Ulrich took it gratefully and started drinking.

A few hours later, Ulrich came down from his room where he had been resting. It was after dusk, and dinner was already served.

Tara, Aelita, Kenny, Emily and Judy were talking to Jeremie through Tara's laptop over in one area, surrounding Tara, Emily and Aelita on one sofa. Ulrich walked over to them.

'Hey guys, what are you doing?' He asked them. The two girls looked up at him happily, and made space for him on the sofa in between Tara and Aelita. Ulrich jumped over the top of it and sat down beside them.

'Talking to Jeremie. I think we'll have to get Yumi out last, so Jeremie can detatch Aelita.' Tara told him. Ulrich frowned.

'Explain. I don't get it.' He said. Tara smiled.

'We need Jeremie to get Aelita detatched, right? But we need to detatch her before we can get the last person out, ok? So what we'll do is get Jeremie out, then detatch him, then detatch Aelita, then detatch Yumi so we can get her out of Lyoko. Make more sense now?' Tara asked him. Ulrich thought for a moment and nodded.

'Hey Ulrich! Good trip?' asked Yumi as she popped up on-screen. Ulrich smiled and nodded. Yumi was 2D now, and Ulrich could see Jeremie's dorm behind her.

'What's that behind you?' Asked Judy, pointing to what little of the dorm they could see. Tara looked up at her.

'That's Jeremie's dorm at schol. He has a computer linked up to the Lyoko network, so we can talk through that too.' Tara informed her. Ulrich and Aelita nodded.

'ODD!'

Jeremie's voice suddenly rang through the room and they saw a boy with blonde, spiky hair run past, another blonde on his tail. Yumi laughed.

'Looks like Jeremie found what was left of his candy, huh Odd?' she asked the spikey blonde in purple as he ran past again. A dog barked as well.

'You have Kiwi there too?' asked Ulrich, amazed. Yumi nodded.

'Against Jeremei's wishes, I'm sure.'

'Kiwi?' asked Kenny. Ulrich nodded.

'He's Odd's dog. Thing is, you're not aloud pets on campus, so he's a secret. He lives in mine and Odd's dorm, but we keep him hidden from Jim, the games teacher who acts like a detective a lot.' Ulrich told him and the others. They all nodded.

'You finally detatched then Ulrich?' asked Yumi as Odd ran past again, Jeremie still on his tail (geddit? In lyoko Odd has a tail...aww never mind.)

'Yup. Painful though.' Ulrich joked. Yumi gave him a sympathetic look and smiled.

'Count yourself lucky! You don't have to put up with _Sissi_ still!' Yumi told him. Ulrich sighed and grinned.

'Aww Yumi! Why'd ya have to spoil it, huh? I was so happy _not_ missing her!' Ulrich joked. Around him, Tara and Aelita laughed.

'Same!' Tara agreed. She glanced over to the sofas next to them, where Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were talking again.

Aelita followed her gaze. 'Why don't you challenge one to a battle?' she suggested. Yumi grinned.

'If its Hiwatari, make sure I see you beat him, k?' she requested. Tara smiled and nodded.

'Hey Kai!' She called over. All five boys looked up at her.

'What?' he asked her coldly. Tala rolled her eyes to Aelita and turned back to him.

'You wanna battle?' she asked him sweetly. Kai groaned and turned away from her. Tala frowned.

'Tala? How 'bout you then?' Tara smiled as her relative froze and turned to her.

'You're on.' He answered her, knowing full well that all eyes in the room were on them.

Tara handed the laptop to Aelita and made her way to the dish. Tala followed her. Both pulled out their blades and readied by the dish.

Ray stepped up between them to start it off.

'3...2...1...LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!' He yelled. Wolborg and Frolion landed perfectly in the dish, exact mirror immage to the other.

Ulrich leaned over and pressed enter, letting Linkin Park's 'Numb' ring throughout the room. Tara glared at him, mirroring Tala perfectly.

'_I've become so numb..._

_I can't feel you there..._

_I've become so tired..._

_So much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this..._

_All I want to do..._

_Is be more like me..._

_And be less like you!_'

They froze as it rang round them. Tara turned to glare at Ulrich. She whipped back to the battle. Ulrich made it repeat.

'Don't expect me to easy on you Tala!' Tara cried. Tala smirked.

'You don't have to.' He replied. Tara smirked as well, Frolion circling Wolborg rapidly.

'Frolion! Acid Strike!' Tara ordered again. Frolion spat acid at Wolborg, hitting target at once. Wolborg cried in pain. Tara smirked.

'Want to rethink that statement, Tala?' she asked him. Tala growled and shook his head.

'Wolborg! Novae rog!'

Tara gasped as the two blades collided, making a blinding white light.

'_All I want to do,_

_Is be more like me..._'

'_And be less like you_.' Tara whispered as she shielded her eyes. When she looked back again, both blades were out and still.

'Its, its a tie!' Tyson cried. Tara smiled sadly and shook Tala's hand. Emily whispered something to Aelita and Ulrich, who shook their heads. Tara saw this and ran over to them, leaving Frolion by the dish.

'They haven't guessed how me and Tala are related yet so DON'T say!' Tara yelled to them. Ulrich smiled and nodded. Emily sighed.

'Great.' She muttered. Ulrich passed on the message to Yumi, Odd and Jeremie, who also agreeed not to tell.

Tara ran back to get Frolion, but found Tala holding it out to her. She smiled and took it gratefully. Emily sighed and walked up to them determindly.

'Are you two twins, by any chance? And one of you changed your surname?' Emily asked them. Tala groaned and Tara smiled. She looked to Tala and rolled her eyes.

'I still think it'd be easier if we just told them, Tala.' she said plainly before walking past Emily. Tala glared at her from behind, and walked back to Kai and his team.

'Idiot.' they both muttered.

'You ARE twins!' Max cried. Tara froze, halfway through a door. Tala groaned again.

'Tala. They had absolutely no idea that I had ever. Even. Existed. Did they?' Tara asked, facing Tala with her hands on hips. Tala shook his head calmly.

'Nope.' He answered. Tara scowled.

'Moody git.' She muttered. Tala didn't even look up as he stuck up his middle-finger at her. Tara rolled her eyes.

'Tara does have a point.' Aelita agreed. Kai joined Tala, pointing his middle-finger at the pinknette by Tara.

Tara rolled her eyes and walked towards the opposite door, singing as she went.

'_I've become so numb..._

_I can feel you there..._

_I've become so tired..._

_So much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this..._

_All I want to do..._

_Is be more like me..._

_And be less like you!_

_I've, become so nuuuuuuuuuuumb..._'

The doors swung shut behind her, and the room was left in silence. Tala got up and left through the opposite door.

'Don't expect him to sing anytime.' Ulrich said nodding his head to Tala as he walked past. Tala shot a glare over his shoulder at him, but Ulrich shook it off.

**well, did you like it? hope you did. please review! thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	17. Whispers In The Night

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and this crazy plot! Code lyoko belongs to a random french company whose name i do not know! Beyblade also isn't mine but i have no idea who _does_ own it, so don't ask.

Chapter 17 - Whispers In The Night

Tara heard the doors shut behind her and ran. She ran and ran. Running towards the one place she knew he would be, sooner or later. She gritted her teeth and ran towards the gym.

_/What happens, dear mistress/_ Tara sighed as Frolion's voice echoed in her mind where it was trapped.

_/Me and Tala battled, Ulrich played Numb on purpose. He knows I dont want them to know! Neither does Tala/_

_/Talk to him. Where you won't be interrupted. Its been five years, Tara. He needs you. And you need him.../_

Tara sighed as she entered the gym and stopped. She felt Frolion leave her mind, and she went over to the punchbag. With a reluctant sob, Tara punched it as hard as she could.

Tears streaked her soft cheeks as she punched harder and harder, until her punches were flowing as freely as her tears.

'No! No! No! No! No! NO!' Tara yelled, hitting the bag with every word. From the doorway, Tala watched her.

'That's not going to change anything, Tara.' Tala told her calmly, stepping out of the shadows. Tara stopped punching and turned to see who had spoken. Her tears glinting in the moonlight as she turned.

'Yeah but it feels like it's helping. That's good enough for for now.' Tara replied, in Russian.

'You alright?' Tala asked her, also in Russian.

Tara shook her head. 'It'd be easier if we told them. I'll tell them if you want, but you have to help. Just be there when I tell them...' She broke down into more sobs. '..._please!_'

Tala listened to her plee in Russian, and went over to hug her. She cried into his shoulder. Tara stroked her hair gently. Tara smiled.

'I'm going to tell them. Ok?' She said, looking him in the eye. Tala thought and caught her arm as she turned to go again.

'No! Let them guess first. If they ask again, tell them. Otherwise, leave it.' Tala told her. Tara sighed, but nodded anyway.

They both walked away again, mirroring each other as usual.

Tara went outside, knowing the others would be looking for her, and Tala. She saw Kai stood outside as well, and walked up to stand beside him. He looked down at her and smiled.

'You ok?' he asked her. Tara sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes as she felt him envelope her with his arms from behind. Kai gazed down at her beautiful form. He prayed Tala didn't catch them like this. He'd be dead in seconds otherwise.

'Next time they ask, I'm telling them.' Tara told him suddedly, breaking the silence between them. Kai raised his eyebrows to her but knew better than to question her motive.

'You want that battle then?' he asked her. Tara looked up at him, surprised. _She looks so sweet like that,_ Kai thought unwillingly. He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind, and smiled down at Tara. She nodded.

'Where?' She asked him, twisting and playing with her fingers, meshing them together and breaking them apart again. Kai snapped away from his thoughts, and turned to her.

'Training room?' He asked her. She smiled and nodded, letting him lead her there.

'3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!'

The two blades crashed into the dish as they landed. Tara smiled and watched them circling. Frolion trying to get into her mind, she knew.

'Frolion! Lets focus and get this over with quickly!' Tara cried. Frolion left her mind, and started to circle the top of the dish, going at a rapid speed.

'Dranzer! Volcano Emission!' Kai yelled. Tara watched stary-eyed as Dranzer rose up from the blade.

Unknown to both bladers, Emily, Lee, Ray and Ulrich were watching from the doorway behind Tara.

'Frolion dodge it quickly!' Tara thought desperately.

_/you are not alone here, mistress.../_ came the beast's message as it dodged the attack. Tara stared at the amber blade, before snapping back again.

_/thanks for the memo, dear friend/_ Tara answered quickly. 'Frolion! Laser Strike!'

The laser hit Dranzer in the chest, sending it backwards and giving Frolion enough time to fire again. Kai watched as the mighty Pheonix was repelled again and again by the stubborn redhead and her Hornet bitbeast.

'Dranzer! Flame Sabre!' Kai yelled again. Tara seemed to grow colder again, and smirked at his efforts.

'Dodge it.' She commanded. Frolion obeyed and Dranzer went spinning past. Kai stared aghast as the amber blade crashed into his blue one.

Kai watched as Dranzer flew past his right shoulder, landing still on the floor behind him. Tara smiled and caught Frolion in her hand, pocketting it quickly.

'Good battle. Sorry to beat you Kai.' Tara said, holding out her hand. Kai smiled and shook it, picking Dranzer up after.

'Wow! That was really good.' Emily congratulated, stepping out into view of the bladers. They both turned round. Tara smiled, although Kai noticed that her eyes never met it.

'Thanks. Anyone else there with you?' She asked. Lee, Ray and Ulrich stepped out as well. Tara shook her head as she laid eyes on the final person.

'What's the matter Tara? Aren't you surprised to see me?' Teased Ulrich. Tara sent a pebble flying his way, which he easily dodged, but took the warning as well.

'Ok, ok. I can take a hint.' He relented. Tara smirked.

'You'd be in trouble if you didn't.' She murmured, stalking past them all. Lee caught her arm.

'Why do you always run away?' he asked her, smirking slightly. Tara wanted to slap him, but caught herself.

'Whose running?' She asked him sweetly. Lee smirked again, and Tara took the small smile off her face. Her eyes narrowed once more.

Kai groaned inwardly as he saw her temper rising. It was partly what had made her so famous at the abey, and had helped her reputation as the toughest girl.

'Maybe not in so few letters, but you walk away a lot. Why?' asked Ray from beside Lee. He took her other arm and Ulrich stepped back, his hands up.

'I'm not incouraging them, ok Tara?' he told Tara plainly. Kai smirked: now he was seeing the warnings too.

'I'd let go if I were you two.' Tara warned them sweetly.Both put their guards up, but it wasn't enough. Neither let go of her.

'I'd do as she says.' Ulrich advised, as Tara shut her eyes. Ulrich and Kai both knew that if they stayed like that much longer, they'd end up as mince-meat.

'Don't say we didn't warn you.' Tara said cooly. Both boys turned back to her again, superirity reflected in their eyes. Ray saw it first, and backed off quickly.

'Lee, I think they've got a _very_ good point.' Ray said as he backed off, not taking his eyes off Tara, who looked pretty pissed.

'Tara...' Said Ulrich, trying to reason with her as he made his way towards her. Tara glared at him.

'Back off, asshole.' She spat at the niko-jin, spinning round once and dropping to the floor. She swift-kicked him under the feet, and watched as he fell down with her. Tara straightened up again.

'Vu-alla.' Tara muttered, before walking away again. She bumped into Bryan, who was about three inches taller than her. She looked up at him weakly, a sheepish smile on her face. Bryan glared at her. Tara glared back.

'Bryan.' Kai warned as he saw a vase behind him start to rise up. Tara quickly dropped it, and ran back through the room.

She jumped into the air, and flipped over a ledge by some short stairs. The drop wasn't that far, and Tara landed well after spinning round a few times as she moved. Bryan followed her over the ledge, jumping instead of flipping though.

He had his pride.

Tara ran, aiming towards her room. Bryan saw Kai run off to head her off, and went faster. Tara saw this and started running at an allarming rate. She looked round at them, while still running. She went round a corner, and a loud scream was heard.

Bryan, Ulrich, Lee and Ray all followed, with Emily right behind them.

Tara lay sprawled on the ground before them, trembling. Bryan ran to help her up, and followed her terrified gaze, where Boris Balkov stood before them.

Tara slowly raised her hand, and watched as her black shield wrapped in front of Boris. Boris had a malicious glint in his eye, and Bryan watched as he brought out a gun. Tara's eyes widdened.

'He can't.' She whispered, stumbling to her feet with Bryan's help. Boris pressed a button, and screams echoed throughout the hotel.

Tala rounded the corner with Kai, Ian, Spencer, Johnny, Aelita and Robert and stopped deadly still.

Tara was stood near the top of the stairs, Bryan helping her up. Ulrich, Emily, Lee and Ray were behind them both, and a black shield of Tara's was in front of them.

Behind the shield though, stood Boris, with a gun in his hand, malicious grin on his face.

He pressed a button and Tala watched, helpless as screams rang through the hotel.

**bet you cant guess what that did , huh? i still cant believe im on the 17th chapter here! pretty please review for me, i'll try and get the next chapter up soon so stay with me. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	18. Automatic Screaming

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ dont own anything but Tara and the plot. _still_ have no idea who owns beyblade, and _still_ only know that the company who owns code lyoko is french.

Chapter 18 - Automatic Screaming

Tala's POV

Boris pushed the button, and for a moment there was just scared silence. Then they screamed.

Tara, Aelita and Ulrich all screamed, falling to the floor in it all. Tara seemed to be worst off, Aelita next, Ulrich with less of it all.

Then I saw him. Boris saw their pain, suffering and terror, and smiled.

I wanted to kill him. Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer saw him as well. Tara's shield faultered and shivered, fading away at last as she collapsed into Bryan's arms, breathless and exhausted.

Johnny and Robert were holding Aelita as she screamed as well, tears leaking out of her eyes shut so tightly.

Ulrich seemed to be fighting it off, but was deffinitly in pain. Lee and Ray were helping him, glaring at Boris. Everyone else came running, stopping behind Boris, trapping him.

In Bryan's arms, Tara turned her screams into a long note like before, pulling her hands together in pray like before. All the windows and other ways of exit were immediately blocked, off trapping Boris between them all.

I saw Tara pass out in his arms, still wincing in pain. I glared and released Wolborg. Dranzer spun beside him, Wyborg and Seaborg joining them shortly.

Anyone's POV (Normal POV)

Dragoon, Trygle, Dreciel, Drigger, Trypio, Griffolyon, Salamalyon, Unicolyon, Amphilyon and many more landed with them. Together, the blades started circling Boris, completely out of their masters'/mistress' hands.

All thirteen bitbeasts rose up furiously. Wolborg and Dranzer protected Bryan and Tara as the others started attacking Boris.

'I can't control Dragoon!' Tyson exclaimed as he tried to make his bitbeast stop.

'Me either! We've lost control of our bitbeasts!' Others cried. There was mutterings thoughout the group, and The White Tigers joined in too.

'I say good on them. Now they can have their revenge on him for all the trouble he's caused us _and_ them!' Mariah exclaimed as she let Galux join them.

Galeon, Galman and Trygator joined in as well, rising up with the others.

Soon, all the bitbeasts were circling Boris, attacking him again and again, taking it in turns. In Bryan's arms, Tara started to wake up. She saw the beasts, and took out her own blade.

She thew it towards the pack and, to everyone's astonishment, it landed spinning, without Tara's powers to help it. Frolion rose up like the others, and Bryan threw Falborg out as well. It too landed spining with the help of the other bitbeasts.

'Dizzi!' Kenny yelled, s his precious laptop rose up as well, sending a beam of light at Boris as well, before landing back in his arms again.

'I haven't done that in ages!' Dizzi exclaimed, sounding, well, dizzy, and sugar-high. Kenny smiled, and watched as the other bitbeasts attacked again.

Boris climbed up onto a ledge to try and escape the blasts. The beasts followed him.

Tala went over to help Tara up with Bryan's help as Scyphozoa and Mantas joined in too. They helped her too her feet, where she leaned on them to stay up.

'LOOK!' Tara gasped, pointing to the centre of the circle the bitbeasts had formed. In the middle, three blades were forming, slowly fading into sight.

One was blue saphire with blue geodes round it.

The second was purple geode with amithyst streaks and dots in it.

The third was silver blade with black onyx running and dotting through it.

'Are those...?' asked Aelita, stepping beside Tara.

'They are!' answered Ulrich, stepping up on Tara's other side.

'Odd, Jeremie and Yumi's blades!' They all exclaimed.

As if on cue, hyollographic versions of said bladers appeared opposite Boris. They waved to Tara, Aelita and Ulrich, before turning back to their blades.

'Marabounta!' cried Jeremie. A formless black-ish, purple blob rose up threateningly from the centre of the blue blade.

'Tarantula! (pronounced here: taran-two-la)' Odd yelled. A creature rose up from the purple blade. It walked on four jointed legs, with two jointed sections to its body. Tarantula.

'Kankrelat! (pronounced like: cran-crill-lat)' Yumi called. A large roachster rose up out of the silver blade.

'Frolion!'

'Scyphozoa!'

'Mantas!'

All six friends cried out together. 'CODE LYOKO: SKY-LARK FORMATION!'

The other blades moved apart, giving the six a clear shot. Boris' eyes widdened as the six monsters came towards him.

Aelita's pink blade clashed with Jeremie's blue blade, until sparks were flying as they pushed against one another as they moved. They were making power.

Tara and Yumi's blades bounced off each other, crossing paths repeatedly. Their bitbeasts sent lasers flying together.

The two girls nodded, and sprang over to a space between where they origianlly were. Attention turned to them.

They turned to the side so they were back-to-back, but with their head facing Boris and the blades. They took the arms touching one another and stretched them out, both girls smiling wickedly.

'ATTACK!' They both yelled. The blades hit and cut Boris repeatedly until they finaly landed in front of their mistresses feet. Both still spinning.

Odd and Ulrich grinned to one another and noded as well. They raced over so they stood in front of the girls and stood in the same position, back-to-back.

'GO!' The two boys yelled, as their blades set into action. They too, hurt Boris repeatedly, before landing by their masters' feet like Frolion and Krankrelat had before them.

Jeremie and Aelita took up a different postion. They stood side by side, facing Boris full-on. They looked to each other and grinned.

'STORM!' They both yelled. Boris' eyes widdened as he recognised their attack pattern.

_Ulrich pushed both hands foward together, and a harsh wind rose up, creating a tornado._

_Aelita pushed her hands foward together too, and chunks of earth started to spin round in the wind Ulrich had summoned._

_Jeremie pushed his hands forward together, and lightening started to join in the mix._

People started to see what they were doing, slowly they were building up the storm, making it stronger and stronger. They watched as the other blades circled the storm in the opposite direction to Ulrich's summoned winds.

_Odd pushed both his hands foward together, and streams of water rose up round the tornado's outside, until they were just bands of blue against the grey and brown._

_Yumi pushed both her hands forward together, and fire blazed up round the mighty tornado as well, lightening abbing it at various points._

_Tara was last._

_Tara pushed both her hands up to the sky and grinned nastily to Boris._

_'Bye, bye.' She said simply, before throwing back her head too. 'STORM!' She yelled, bringing her hands down, her arms as long as they could go, until they were pointing directly at Boris. As it started to move, Tara opened and closed her hands three times, making the storm grow to three-times its size._

Everyone watched as their storm finally moved, rocketting towards Boris, with all the bitbeasts behind it as it went.

Falborg added winds. Dranzer added fire. Dragoon added another tornado to it all. Galeon added lightening as well. Trygator added more water to the mix.

As the storm passed, bitbeasts added to it, thus giving it their blessings. The storm grew bigger and bigger.

It finally hit Boris, knocking him through a barrier Tara had put up round a window, and out of sight. The storm dwindled into nothing, and Tara and Aelita fell to their knees again.

They fixed the window, and Tara got rid of her barriers from before. They stood up again.

Odd, Jeremie and Yumi smiled to their friends, and slolwly faded away again. Their blades did the same, finally disappearing from sight as they did.

Tara smiled and turned to the others, stumbling slightly as she went. Tala and Kai went to help her. Tala ended up carrying her bridal style again, for Tara was far too weak.

**Well? did you like it? please tell me what you thought of it, so please review! thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	19. Turn The Intercom Off

Chapter 19 - Turn The Intercom Off

Tala carried Tara to her and Aelita's room, Robert behind him with Aelita in his arms.

Tala gave Kai the spare key and he opened the door for them. Tala and Robert placed the girls on their respective beds, and left them to sleep.

They left wordlessly and went back to the others, who were waiting in the lounge.

Ulrich was typing away on Tara's laptop, talking occasionally too, mostly to Yumi or Jeremie, but sometimes to Odd as well.

He pressed 'ENTER', and a song started playing round the room. He grinned and started nodding his head along with the music.

The main instruments were guitar, keyboard, and drums, but female vocals had been thrown into the mix too.

Mariah smiled, got up and started dancing away, with Emily by her side. Others started to join in as well, and soon there was a bit of a crowd in the centre of the room, all dancing away.

Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ian stayed strictly by the beydish.

Spencer was pulled to the dancefloor by Mariah and Emily, seemingly against his will. He didn't have the heart to say no to the two girls though, and ended up in the middle with everyone else.

Ulrich changed the song just as Tara and Aelita walked in, and soon they had taken star-place in the centre of a ring. Kai, Tala and Bryan went to take a look.

'Suddenly I See' By 'KT Tunstall' was blasting away, and the two friends were dancing away. They weren't showing off, exactly, just having a good time.

Tara started to sing along, letting her voice float across the room. Mariah and Emily joined them both, following their lead from before.

Ulrich pressed another button, and a holographic picture of Yumi appeared next to them. At first, all were startled, including Yumi, but then they started dancing again, all together.

Yumi sang with Tara, harmonising perfectly. They were the vocals from the first track. They danced away together, until eventually, they were the only ones left, with Aelita chatting to Jeremie.

Tara nodded to Ulrich, who leaned over and changed the song again. Yumi and Tara started singing along as well, except they were the proper vocals for it.

'Afraid of Dying' came on, and the two sang together. People turned to watch as they started singing properly, like they were doing a show.

As the song finally ended, they bowed at their applause, and Yumi started fading again. Tara waved sadly to her, and watched as her friend disappeared again.

Shortly afterwards, Tara disappeared back up to her room. She made sure she wasn't noticed by anyone except Aelita, so she wouldn't cause any trouble. Tara needed to think, and knew just how.

She closed her door and leaned back against it, unknowingly setting the intercom to a two-minute countdown before it would switch on. Whatever she said in two-minutes time would be heard by everyone in the hotel, like it or not.

She went over to her bed and leaned over it so her head was down at the floor, and she was looking under her bed. She smiled and pulled out her most prized possetion from Lyoko.

She blew the dust off her electric guitar and started tuning it, sat in thought.

Tara had downloaded it from Lyoko before Aelita came, and so her pink-headed friend didn't know the guitar was here. Tara was an expert with it.

She stopped tuning and put it on, feeling its weight firmly in her grip once more.

The intercom clicked in.

IN THE LOUNGE:

'Room intercom from 316; on.'

People looked up as a computerised female voice rang across their heads. Tala and Kai looked to one another.

'That's Tara's room!' Tala said. Kai nodded and they both rushed out to warn her, before she embarressed herself to no end.

They stopped as an amazing guitar came across. It sounded like she had drums in the background, but in fact they were pre-recorded for her practises, and on CD.

It was electric guitar, and played by an expert. Aelita and Ulrich looked up sharply as the sound hit their ears.

The started laughing.

'What's so funny? Tara's intercom is on and she probably doesn't even know!' asked Ian, walking over to them. Aelita, who couldn't surpress her giggles, shrugged, while Ulrich managed to stop.

'Tara is an expert at electric guitar.' He told them, before going back to his laughter. Kai and Tala looked to one another.

'Tara's playing this?' Tala asked them. They both nodded. Kai and Tala raced out, Bryan, Lee, Ray and Johnny on their tails.

'TARA!' Yelled Johnny, banging his fists on the door. The guitar continued.

'Go away.' came the reply, sounding fed up and annoyed. Kai rammed his shoulder against the door, and felt it start to give way.

'What are you doing?' Tara's voice asked them angrily.

Kai rammed it again, harder this time. The door broke away and Kai opened the door. 'Opening the door.' Kai smirked. Tara was stood in the middle of the room, guitar strapped to her shoulder, hand in place.

'You play?' asked Johnny. Tara raised an eyebrow and turned her back on them. Guitar errupted from two speakers on the floor.

'You do know that you're intercom is on, right? Everyone in the entire hotel can here you playing.' Ray told her, switching it off again. Tar looked round at him in surprise. She had had no idea.

'Big deal. All I did was warm up. Not anything special.' She said with a shrug. Lee gawped at her.

'That was a warm up!' he asked her. Tara frowned and nodded.

'Aelita and Ulrich weren't kiding when they said you were an expert.' Bryan said synically, stepping in to pick up the fallen door. Tara's gaze hardened.

'How much did they say?' she asked them. Tala, Kai and Bryan sat down on the nearest bed, while Lee and Ray perched on the dresser. Johnny leaned against the now-closed door, which Bryan had hung back on its hinges.

'Just that you were an expert. Why?' asked Ray interestedly. Tara started playing again, more softly this time. Tara shrugged.

'Just wondering. I like to know how much information on me's going around, that's all.' She said, looking down at her precious guitar.

It was black all over, with white and grey flames flickering in places. Tara wore white fingerless gloves as she played, and had her hair tied back again. Strands still fell in her eyes and face though.

She grinned up at them all. 'Wanna hear me play?' she asked them. They shrugged and nodded, if making movement at all. Tara rolled her eyes and started to play.

She played what could be assumed as a first verse, then an amazing chorus. They could see beads of sweat starting to line her brow as she played, tongue pocking out in concentration.

As she finished, she let one last note, her arm swinging round as it carried on.

Johnny, Lee and Ray started clapping, and even Kai, Tala and Bryan couldn't help but smile. Tara grinned.

'You should be in a band!' Ray told her, walking over. Lee and Johnny nodded, as did Kai and Tala. Bryan jerked his head slightly, but Tara knew he felt more than that. She didn't push her luck though.

Tara laughed. 'Already am. Aelita's a DJ when we need her, Odd's on base. Me and Yumi do vocals, but I also do guitar of course. Ulrich plays keyboard and Jeremie does computer stuff when we need it. Nicolas used to do drums, but I guess we'll have to find someone new.' Tara told them.

Kai and Tala smirked and looked pointedly at Bryan, who became wary under their looks.

'What's up with you two?' asked Tara, walking over to stand by Tala.

'Bryan's not bad on drums.' Kai told them. Bryan glared blue-murder at him, but didn't make any sound.

Tala nodded. Tara grinned. 'Well then he can try out when we're all here.' She said, and smirked at Bryan, who looked very put out.

Bryan suddenly seemed to brighten up, never a good sign. For him to go from boiling in anger, to nastily happy, meant he had had a bad idea. Often at someone else's expense.

Bryan got up and grabbed Tara by the scruff of her neck. Good thing she'd taken off her guitar already. Tara struggled, but was too tired to use her powers. Tala, Kai, Johnny, Ray and Lee frowned as Bryan walked out the door, still holding the struggling Tara.

'What - are - you - doing?' asked Tara as he walked along with her. Her feet were hanging about three inches off the ground, and Tara was suddenly aware how much stronger than her he was.

'Paying you back for trying hit me with that vase earlier.' Bryan answered calmly. Tara groaned and started struggling harder.

'Help!' She yelped as Bryan came out on a balcony above the hotel's lake. Tara gulped and smiled sheepishly to Bryan.

'Bryan...' Kai said warningly as Tara's temper rose. Bryan smiled at her. Tara blinked.

Tala watched with the others as Bryan thrust Tara out so she was hanging out off the side of the balcony, directly above the lake. Only Bryan was supporting her.

Tara's eyes widdened. 'You wouldn't...'

Bryan grinned nastily at her. 'Wanna bet?' he asked her. Tara shook her head.

'Not particularly.' She whimpered. She glanced down at the lake below her and gulped. She was currently hanging over a lake from the 5th floor, only an angry Bryan keeping her there. She gulped again. Bryan smirked at her obvious discomfort.

'Bye Tara.' Bryan said cooly, before letting go of her collar.

With an ear-piecing shriek, Tara fell into the freezing lake below her.

**Did you like it? really hope you did. next chapter up soon, i hope...**

**dont forget to review for me, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	20. Fancy A Swim?

Disclaimer: i only own the plot, and Tara - well, at least thats something!

Chapter 20 - Fancy a Swim?

Tala, Kai, Johnny, Lee and Ray all ran to the edge to see if she was ok. All they could see was slight foam where she had hit the water. Tara was nowhere in sight.

Tala took Bryan by the throat, a bad position for Bryan as Tala was a couple of inches taller then him.

'Where. Is. She.?' He spat furiously. Bryan shrugged and pointed to the lake.

'In there, captain.' he said. Tala growled angrily and threw Bryan in as well. Unfortunately, he landed next to Tara, who had just resurfaced again, gasping for air.

Bryan landed next to her, covering her in water again, and sending her back under.

Tara swam up again, gasping for air.

'AIR!'

Kai smirked as Bryan hit the water like Tara had before him. He saw something below though, and frowned. 'Tala...'

'AIR!'

'Tara?' Tala said as the red's cry of happiness reached their ears. He looked over to see a soaked redhead below him, a lavender head next to hers.

'Thanks a bunch Bryan.' Tara spat as he resurfaced as well. She thought for a moment and smiled. 'I hope you got pushed.' She added. Bryan splashed her angrily.

Tara ducked back under and grabbed his leg, pulling him under with her. She smiled to herself as Bryan tried to regain his selfcontrol. Tara started to swin away, but Bryan caught her leg.

He spun her leg round, sending the rest of Tara round as well. She kicked him in the stomach and swam back to the surface for a quick breath of air. She dove back under, landing next to Bryan, upside down.

She kicked him in the head and swam a few feet away from him, coming back up once again. Next to her, Bryan popped up too, scowling like there was no tomorrow. Tara smirked.

'I see the resemblence to you and Tala now.' Bryan told Tara synically. Tara glared and caught his neck in her grasp. Bryan backhanded her before he lost too much air. Tara spun across the water and landed in with another splash.

Above them, Kai, Tala and the others were watching the show with great interest. Tala turned away as he saw Bryan backhand Tara.

'Lets go get 'em out.' He said, before walking away. The others followed him.

Tara let her body float down again, not stopping herself at all.

Above her, Bryan started to panick when Tara didn't come up again, even to retaliate. Someting was wrong.

He dove in, and spotted her at once.

She had her eyes closed, and was drifting further and further away from the surface. Bryan started to swim towards her, knowing full-well what Tala would do to him if he didn't get there in time.

Tara gasped as Bryan wrapped his arm round her waist, swiming up with her. Instead she found her lungs filling with water, making her try and cough, in turn making things worse.

When Bryan reached the surface with her, she started to cough and splutter. It was only after she'd calmed down that she realised Bryan had been holding her the whole time. She smiled at him, and Tara could have sworn she saw him smile back, even just a little.

'Thanks Bryan.' She said, starting to shiver.

Bryan only shrugged, but started to lead her back to land, where Tala and the others were just starting to become visible. Tara, who was stronger now, used her powers to send them through the water quicker.

They were about ten metres from the others, who were stood at the edge of the lake, when she felt her energy draining. She stopped immediately, but knew it was proably too late.

Kai and Tala started swimming towards them as well. Bryan, who had gone on ahead while Tara stopped, started to go back for her.

Tara cried out as strong hands pulled her under again, stopping all attempts as she tried to break free. A strong hand covered her mouth and nose, although since they were under water, it didn't do a lot. Tara tried again to get free.

She saw Kai land in the water across her, glaring at whoever had hold of her. Tara tried to call out to him, but her cries were smothered instantly.

A man in black grabbed Kai from behind like whoever it was had done with Tara after she was under. Her eyes widdened as she recognised the guards.

Tara started to kick, but another man in black came and tied her wrists and ankles together. As the world started to go black, Tara felt herself being led away through the water.

A mouthpiece was shoved in her mouth momentarily, letting her take some air, before it was whipped away again. Her captures didn't want her to pass-out again.

Tara saw Kai next to her, and glanced pleadingly to him. Kai was struggling too. Tara started to try again, but the ropes were too strong, and she was too weak.

Tara could see two figures swimming towards her and Kai. As they got closer, she found it was Tala and Bryan, with Lee, Ray and Johnny behind them.

Tara bit the hand that covered her mouth, and tasted blood.

'HELP!' She screamed to them, as she started to drift down again. Tala swam and caught her, while Lee and Ray went for guard holding Kai. Tala gave Tara to Bryan, who started to swim upwards at once. He was holding her round the waist again, but Tara was still too weak to fight.

She burst up and saw another in the water beside them. Spencer smiled briefly to her, before Bryan pushed her into his strong arms. Tara had no time to object as Spencer started to swim back to mainland.

Tara was on the verge of sleep, when she found herself back in the water. Spencer was next to her, held back by about three guards. Another two grabbed Tara, putting cloth across her mouth that time.

Tara squirmed again, and watched as Spencer was tied up like she was. Tala had never untied her.

Tara was suddenly grabbed round the waist again, and pulled away. She saw Tala and the others fighting the guards, but was unable to call out again. She saw a lavender blob, and Bryan came into focus.

Tara started to struggle again, and soon as was aided by Bryan. He managed to yell to Tala, and soon Kai and Tala were helping them. Unfortunately, another guard followed them.

They both grabbed Tara, one forcing her into a sack. Tala glared at them both and grabbed the it. In the sack, Tara forced the material off her mouth. It still didn't help the fact she couldn't breath.

Bryan and Kai went up for air, leaving Tala to fight the guard. Johnny, Lee and Ray knocked out the one they had been fighting, and came to help. Tala took the sack, and went up for air with Tara.

He came up, gasping for air. Together, Tala, Kai and Bryan managed to open the sack, letting Tara breathe.

'Thanks.' She gasped as she took in air. Sudenly she remembered. 'Spencer! They got him too!' she told them. Kai and Bryan nodded, and started to swim away. They had gone a few feet, when Spencer burst out of the water, three guards floating unconciously next to him.

In a matter of minutes, he had swum over to them, and picked up Tara again.

'Wait!' Tara cried as Tala and the others prepared to go back under. They stopped. 'Can I please get untied here?' she asked. Tala shook his head.

'Knowing you you'll try to fight. You'll be untied when you're back on land.' He told her. They all dove back in again. Tara screamed in frustration. Spencer ignored her and started swimming back to land like before. Tara started to shiver.

Back under water, Tala, Kai, Bryan, Johnny, Lee and Ray all froze as they heard Tara's shriek pierce the night.

**umm, what can i say? what can i say...oh! please reiview and thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**

**ps: dont expect any more, ok?**


	21. Focus

Disclaimer: for the last time, only Tara and this nutty plot belongs to me. The rest, sadly, is not. See ya!

Chapter 21 - Focus

Back under water, Tala, Kai, Bryan, Johnny, Lee and Ray all froze as they heard Tara's shriek pierce the night.

Tara screamed as five guards rose up out of the water, trapping her and Spencer in the circle they had made. Each one held a weapn of some sort, and all had breathing equipment as well. Spencer's grip on Tara's body tightened.

On the other side of the lake, Tara faintly saw figures jump in to help. Three of them. She could also see some being held back, Aelita and Mariah were definitely in that mix though.

Suddenly, three guards went down, floating back up unconcious. Robert, Michael and Eddy came up next to them, and Spencer dropped Tara to knock the other two out as well. Eddy took Tara while they watched the Russian in action.

Eddy started back to land, Tara in his arms and Robert next to him. Michael waited for Spencer, and they started back a few seconds after.

Tara started concentrating, trying to get her strength back up. Eddy must have seen this, since he started to go faster. Tara opened her eyes and smiled reassuringly at him, but he still didn't slow. Tara went back to her concentration. Tara gasped.

_Three guards sprung up out of the water, tackling Robert, Spencer and Michael. Eddy swam faster, pulling you along too._

_You saw another four rise up in front of you again, two taking Eddy, two taking you. You felt hands on your waist as they forced you under with them._

_As you went down you saw Eddy, Spencer, Michael and Robert rising up to the surface, all unconcious. Cloth smothered your mouth again and your vision stops short._

Tara gasped again as her vision stoped shortly. Eddy and Robert were giving her strange looks, and for a moment she focussed on what she now knew. Too late.

Before she could warn them of what was too come, three guards rose up behind them, tackling Robert, Spencer and Michael. Eddy started to go faster, pulling Tara along so fast she couldn't think and warn him.

The other four guards came in front of them as well, and Tara felt Eddy hug her to him. Fear took her over.

Two of them went after Eddy, while the other two prised Tara from his grasp. Tara felt their hands on her waist again as the forced her under with them.

She saw Eddy, Spencer, Michael and Robert floating back up unconciously to the surface again, and squeazed her eyes shut, making her vision stop short.

She opened them again, and saw Tala, Kai and Bryan swimming towards her. Lee, Johnny and Ray were not far behind them, tackling a guard still. Ray broke free and went to help the three Russians.

Tara felt two strong arms wrap round her stomach, and she saw Tala and Kai glaring. So were Bryan and Ray. Tara was still shaken and woozy, and wasn't thinking straight.

She saw them all swimming towards her, and her eyes drifted closed again. The man jogged her again, and her eyes snapped open again. She needed air, fast.

Tara found hersef going up again, and saw Tala, Bryan, Kai and Ray folowing her not far below. She gasped in air as she was taken back up to the surface, but quickly found herself slipping through her guard's hands.

She slipped into Kai's strong arms, who started swimming away, holding her under him as he swam. He swam diagonally; up and away from the others. Lee and Johnny joined him shortly, leaving the guard unconcious below them.

Kai took her up for more air; she was close to passing out. Tara tried to focus her energy again, but knew it wasn't worth it. Johnny and Lee started to escort her back again.

Tara cried out again as strong arms took her underwater again. She swivelled herself round to see Bryan, who put a finger to his lips. Tara nodded and let him lead her away.

Bryan nodded to Lee and Johnny, who had followed her under as well. They swam off, probably to help Tala and Kai.

Tara trembled as three guards blocked their path. Robert, Eddy and Michael could be seen behind them, and together, Bryan helped them get rid of the guards.

Tara floated down again, without enough energy to call out to the others. Michael swam down to catch her, but was beaten to her by yet another guard.

Tara sent up a shield round her, but it didn't look strong. She bounced herself back up, not caring if Michael caght her or not. He missed due to a punch from the guard, but Bryan did catch her.

He took her back up, and Tara faintly saw that they weren't too far from land. A van pulled up, and bladers got out to help.

Bryan frowned. 'No police then?' he yelled to those on land. Judy shook her head.

'Traffic. They can't get here. This is our best bet. Sorry Bryan.' She called back. Bryan muttered something in Russian that Tara could only recognise as not too nice. She smirked despite her weak state.

The Saint Shields, Kane, Goki, King and Queen all dived in to help, just as a squad of guards pulled up on the opposite side of the lake.

Guards surrounded Bryan and Tara, but Goki reached them quickly. He took out two, before Kane reach them as well. He sent off another two, but King and Queen were the best. Together they beat back the last six, clearing the path to land.

The duo took Tara, and started to get her to land, but were interrupted by yet more guards. They tried to fight, but were caught, leting Tara be taken away again.

Tara suddenly felt stronger, and saw Tala and Kai swimming back for her. Tala smiled to her as they got closer and closer.

Tara watched as Kai punched the guard in the nose, and Tala prised her from his grip. She huddled close to him.

Across from them, Mariam, Joseph and Ozuma were fighting about six guards. One spotted Tara, Kai and Tala and yelled something to the others. Three of them went after them, while the others took the three Saint Shields.

Tala untied her wrists, but before he could get to her ankles, he was sent backwards by a guard. He took Tara round the waist again, one arm across the top of her chest, near the start of her shoulders. Tala growled and swam towards him with Kai by his side.

They tackled the guard together, sending him backwards, still holding onto Tara. Tara closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Tala, Kai and the guard who was still holding Tara, shot up through the water, bursting up at the surface. Tara opened her eyes and the guard shot away from her. She smiled.

'I'm guessing you did that?' Tala asked as he undid Tara's ankles at last. Tara smiled and nodded, flexing her fingers readily.

Kai frowned as a figure swam towards them. Mariam tred water in front of them, waiting to take Tara back. Kai and Tala took her instead, leaving her to fight another guard.

Tara didn't send them faster that time, but kept an eye out in the water. Tala took hold of one arm, while Kai held her other. Tara was swimming as best she could too, but the boys were doing most of the work.

'Look out!' Tara warned as a black figure rose up in front of them. Tara ducked a jab from his sword, and plunged underwater. The guard followed as two more appeared.

Tala and Kai went under as well, and started tackling the other two, letting Tara put up a shield round herself. The guard tried to break through, but Tara was stronger, and blocked him out, letting her get strength as he lost it trying to get through.

Tara swam up again, whizzing through the water, not hearing the motor until it was too late.

Tala pulled her under as a motor boat with three guard in it went past. Tara gasped as she saw the trail left; only guessing how fast it was going.

'Stay under except for air.' Tala ordered as they went up again. Tara nodded and dove under, straight into Bryan's arms. He smirked as Tara tried to get away, and Tara turned round to see Tala there. He nodded to Bryan, who swam off, still holding Tara.

Bryan took her abut half the way, fighting off guards when they opposed them. He always caught Tara again though, and ended up pulling her along again.

Tara glared at the guard in front of her and gasped as he punched Bryan, sending him backwards and into a rock. Tara tried to swim away but his strong arms found their way round her waist.

He smirked at the struggling redhead in his arms, and started off towards the the edge of the lake; the side the guards were waiting on.

Tara kicked and thrashed, trying to focus her energies again, but she already knew it was too late. Just before she passed out, air came to her lungs.

She looked up to see Tala had replaced the guard somehow, and had stolen his airtank. Tara breathed in deeply, and felt her dizziness start to fade away again.

**enoy, review, and thanks for reading! naioka1992 - xoxo**


	22. Black Aura

**Disclaimer:** For those who never read my past disclaimers, i still do not own any more than Tara and my totally nutty plot. Sorry if my story somehow offends you in anyway (completely unintentional!)

on with da story!

Chapter 22 - Black Aura

Tara swam towards the guard, who was tackling Kai. They both stopped to look at her as she swam fearlessly towards them both. Tara's eyes narrowed angrily, and the guard was sent back again against a rock. His unconcious form floated upwards.

Tara had her hand shot out in front of her, though not fully stretched out. A black aura surrounded her hand, and was slightly fuzzy as power rotated round its perrimeter. Tara took her hand back down to her side as the aura faded again.

Kai started to swim up with Tara, keeping an eye out for the guards. Tara jumped from rock to rock as she traveled up; making her path more difficult to trace. Kai smirked and followed her lead, more or less.

A laser hit Tara in the side; sending her back and off-course.

Kai watched helpelessly and aghast as she fell stright into enemy hands, and then groaned as he too, was caught from behind. Tala was lead up next to him, and they were all forced away.

A guard came to tie them all up again, slapping Tara when she struggled against him. This only seemed to make her stronger though, and she continued to dodge as he tried to get the ropes round her.

Eventually, he tied Kai and Tala up, and then went back to Tara just as Bryan was brought up to them as well; also tied up.

Tara continued to make trouble, until the guards holding Kai, Tala and Bryan got bored, and took them away.

The boys started fighting again when they heard Tara give out a horrified scream, and the sounds of a slap. The man looked round to the guards, red-cheeked from Tara's hand, and nodded. Three more guards came and helped hold the redhead, allowing the guard to tie her at last.

He smirked at Tara, who blushed, but only slightly. Only Tala saw it, not even the guards had seen her blushing. Tara was slapped round the face again, before she was lead away. She remained limp all the way.

Lee, Ray, Mariah and Kevin saw them from a distance, and teamed up with The Saint Shields to stop them.

Kevin and Joseph caused the destraction, pulling hair, biting, kicking, punching, whatever was needed to attract the guards' attention.

Mariam and Mariah swam together, punching and kicking the guards away, knocking them out in some cases.

Dunga was also bashing the guards; him and Ozuma were watching for more with Ray and Lee while the girls attacked.

Mariah freed Kai and Tala, while Mariam stopped Tara from being taken away. Kai, Tala and Bryan sent the guards away, and helped Tara up, where she had been left on a rock a little way away in the heat of their fight.

Kai held Tara bridal style, which seemed to piss the redhead off. Kai and Bryan took off with her towards the lake edge again. Kai still held her bridal style, but soon switched to holding her beneath him again, hands locked round her waist.

Tara's hands and ankles had remained tied, but Bryan held the rope that had been tied round her waist for some reason while they swam.

They reached the surface and hid between two rocks, looking out for guards, and a safe time to go towards the mainland again. Spencer and Tala came up behind them and waited with them too.

Tara waited until the others were all looking out from behind the rock, to untie her bonds with her powers. Bryan looked back at her, just in time to see her take the cord from around her waist. Around her were the other ropes that had held her; no longer in use.

Tala saw her as well and groaned. 'Why are you so difficult?' he asked her walking over to her side. Tara flashed him a smile and shrugged.

'Family tradition, sweetie, you should know _that_.' She teased. Tala shook his head and walked back to look out again. Mariah and Mariam came to join them as well, seaking cover from the many guards in the lake with them.

Tara walked over to look round as well, and scowled at what she saw.

Guards were on the other side as well now, trapping them in the lake. They seemed to be going after Aelita, Ian and Ulrich, but there were some others in the mix. Tara's gaze hardened, until she was looking nothing like her usual self. Tala backed away from her, knowing what was happening.

Tara bent her knees, and jumped nimbly onto the top of the front rock.

Immediately, beams started to fly around her, always missing her easily. Tara didn't even have to dodge their shots as she survayed the scene before her.

Kai and the others were pushed into the front rock suddenly, so they lost sight of Tara. They looked over the top, and saw a whirlpool had started in the centre of the lake.

'Oh no...' Bryan said as he looked to Tara. The others spotted her as well, as did everyone in the water. All eyes were on her as she amazed them all.

Tara had left the rock, and was walking towards the shore and hotel, eyes closed peacefully. Tara was creating the rock from thin air though, and was successfully walking across it.

At first, all they saw was the holographic and digital mainframe, but then the rock seemed to rush across it, turning hard just as Tara stepped down onto it. She was walking slowly, on the tips of her toes, concentrating hard on her task.

The winds didn't seem to bother her, and she kept going anyway.

Her hands were open, palms to the shore down at her sides as she walked along. Her eyes were shut peacefully, and her mouth was closed, seemingly in concentration. She looked almost serious, and everyone held their breaths as she walked along, careful not to miss a single step.

As Tara started to cross above the waterfall, people called out to her, Ulrich and Aelita mostly though. They were jumping up and down on at the front of the group on the shore, but couldn't go in the water.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a single shot flew through the air, hitting Tara in the back.

Her eyes shot open in fear and surprise, and she started to fall. Her arms turned in a windmill shape; trying to regain her balance. He rock path rounded off, and stopped just at the tip of her foot.

Tara's toes stayed in contack with the rock tip for longer than expected. Eventually, they parted, and she fell down, down, down. She hit the waterfall below her and people lost sight.

There was silence across the lake.

Mariam and Mariah started sobbing quietly, Spencer trying to comfort them. The others were still in shock.

The impact of what had just happened started to hit people all over. They started crying, turning away as if to try and make their pain and sorrow stop.

Tala, Kai and Bryan hung their heads. They had failed, Tara was dead. There was no way she'd live through the whirlpool.

'When you're done crying; just let me know.' came a voice from behind them.

They whipped round and gasped.

**A true code lyoko fan should have an idea who that was and whats gonna happen next - try and guess though! thanks to all those who have reviewed for me so far: you ROCK!**

**please wait for me to update, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	23. I May Not Be Dead But I Still Need AIR!

**Disclaimer:** still only own Tara and the plot. neither beyblade or code lyoko are mine sobs uncontrolably and run away crying like a stupid three-year-old. yeah, well, that me for ya.

on with da story!

Chapter 23 - I May Not Be Dead, But I Still Need AIR!

'When you're done crying; just let me know.' came a voice from behind them.

They whipped round and gasped.

Tara stood before them with a small smile on her face. Mariam reacted first, choked tears and laughter filled her throat, only just letting out sound.

'You-You were just leading them on!' She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms round her redhead friend. Tara frowned at her, a smile still on her face.

'Of course.' She replied. She smiled at the four Russians, who were gawping at her. Mariah hugged her as well, grinning from ear to ear.

Sorry to fool you all, but I have a feeling they'll go now they think I'm lost in a whirlpool.' Tara said, shrugging her shoulders as she also struggled to prise Mariah off her.

She looked to Kai, Tala and Bryan. 'Little help here please...' she pleaded. Mariam managed to prise the pinknette of her, and they turned back to business.

They watched as the guards retreated, leaving the others without causing more trouble. Tara and Tala watched warily as they passed right by them without spotting them. Tara quickly hid again, and waited until Tala, Kai and Bryan all gave the all-clear.

Tara and Tala both dove back into the lake together. Kai folowed, then Bryan then Spencer. They swam on together, Tara pushing them forwards as fast as she could.

Eventually, she stopped to rest, and they swam on again, Spencer pulling Tara along with her on his back.

They reached land, and were welcomed with towels and cups of tea and hot chocolate. Then they saw the exhausted Tara.

'Tara!' asked Emily as she saw her battered friend. Tara smiled and nodded, wincing as many people threw themselves at her at once.

'You're not dead!' Max exclaimed happily as he hugged her as well. Tara started to turn blue.

'Yes.' She agreed. 'But that doesn't mean I don't have to breathe: AIR!' She gasped. They all let go of her and Tara fell to the ground, panting.

Kai held out a hand to her, and she took it gratefully. She smiled and turned to the others again. Aelita was on the edge of the lake, looking worried. Tara frowned.

'Ulrich!' Aelita called. Sure enough, Ulrich was in the water, swimming determindly towards something.

Tara raced down to stand beside Aelita. 'ULRICH! What are you...do...ing...? WAIT FOR ME!' Tara yelled, jumping right back in. Tala, Bryan and Kai raced to try and stop her, but she was already away.

They all jumped in after her, and started swimming as fast as they could, yelling at her to stop. Tara ignored them and went faster, if possible.

She reached the rock Ulrich was stood on and gasped. She climbed up, the Russians following, and bent down next to Ulrich. The three boys edged closer to them, hoping to catch the redhead by surprise.

'He's freezing!'

'We have to get him back! NOW!'

'And how do you propose we do that without getting him even colder?' Tara asked angrily.

'What are you talking about?' asked Bryan at last, Tara moved to the side, showing a boy lying unconcious on the rock.

He had blonde hair spiked up, with a purple shock running through it. He wore purple bellbottom-ish pants the same colour as his purple shock of hair, with a matching v-neck over it. Under the v-neck was another purple top, lighter this time. He had a gold belt on to match the blonde of his hair, with gold shoes too. Lying on the ground beside him, was a purple tail, identical colour to his trousers. It was attached to him.

As anyone could have guessed, Odd Delle-Robbia liked the colour purple a lot.

**please read and review. sorry if this wasn't the turn-out you wanted (also, i nicked a couple of lines and happenings from Code: Lyoko, just so you know.) i'll try to have the next chapter up soon, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	24. Attack of The Hyper Gummy Bear Addict

**Disclaimer:** 'beyblade' and 'code lyoko' are NOT mine. (sadly.)

i only own Tara and a lot of this crazy plot. NOTE: some lines, happenings and characters will be nicked from both shows, mostly 'code: lyoko' though.

BaCk To ThE sToRy!

Chapter 24 - Attack of The Hyperactive Gummy Bear Addict

'Is that Delle-Robbia?' asked Tala. He was amazed. But then again, he hadn't seen the annoying purple boy in just over five years.

'Yup. But call him Odd unless you wish to meet an early death.' Ulrich said, getting up like Tara had before him.

Tara put her hands on either side of her face, as if keeping it in place, and closed her eyes. A white aura surrounded her, and Odd lifted up.

He floated over to the others on the bank, where Aelita knelt down next to him, checking him over again.

Tara stumbled forwards and fell. Kai caught her in his arms before she hit the hard rocks they stood on. Tara smiled up at him, and he helped her up again. Tara brushed herself down, but still didn't seem completely back to normal. Her white aura had gone as soon as she had put Odd down.

'Ok, so how do we go back?' Ulrich asked. Tara smiled.

'I think I'm gonna need some help, but it's easier than trying to take Odd.' She said appolgetically. Tala sighed.

'I'll help you. You guys go on ahead.' Tala ordered. Tara smiled and nodded. The others dove into the water, and started back to land again. Tara followed their lead, with Tala last.

He popped up beside her, and together they started swimming back to land. Tala didn't need to help Tara straight away, but by the time they were half way back, she was getting tired.

Tala grabbed her casually round the waist, and went underwater. He was taking her so she was under him again. Tara smiled up at him. Tala gave her a rare smile back again.

Eventually, Tala brought her back up again, moving back so she could resurface in front of him. Tara smiled to him, and they started to climb back up to the land again.

Aelita greeted both of them with towels, before scurrying back inside to see Odd, who, apparently, still hadn't woken up yet.

Tara and Tala entered the lounge, where they saw Odd laid down on a sofa. Tala frowned as Tara smirked and walked over to the blonde.

She pushed people aside, and sat down next to him. She fished in her pocket and brought out a gummy bears wrapper. Aelita and Ulrich smirked as they saw her plan.

Tara waved the wrapper in front of Odd's face, just under his nose. Odd sighed as the smell of gummy bears reached his nostrils.

'Oh Ooodd.' Tara teased gently. Around her, people started smirking as well.

'You want the gummy bears? They're _soooo_ good. Hmm.' Tara took the packet away and scrunched it up like she was taking something from it. Odd moaned, making Tara grin again.

'If you wake up for me Odd, then you can have the rest before Ulrich gets them again. You don't want him to eat your gummy bears _doooooo_ you?' Tara asked sweetly.

Odd opened his eyes and sat up. Tara stood up and backed away slightly, holding the empty packet behind her back.

'You have gummy bears?' he asked her eagerly. Aelita and Ulrich burst out laughing as Tara smiled warmly to him.

'I said you could have the rest. Do you know how many times I offered that to you?' Tara asked him, acting indignant, hands on hips. Odd shrugged and sniffed for gummy bears. He scowled at Tara.

'Gummy bears...' he prompted. Tara didn't budge.

'I said you could have the rest. But I have some news for you Odd. It wasn't Ulrich you had to watch out for...'

Odd's attention snapped back to Tara at this. Worry was in his eyes.

Tara giggled. 'It was me and my tricks!' She laughed, stuffing the empty packet into his hands. Odd stared down at it woefully.

Next thing they knew, Tara was on the floor with Odd pinning her there.

'That's ok. Yumi already gave me some.' He told her gleefully. Tara, Aelita and Ulrich paled.

'H-How many packets?' Ulrich asked. Odd shrugged.

'Three or four. I can't remember, maybe it was five!' he said, and bounced away. Tara got up and stared at the other two.

'YUMI!' They all screamed.

Jeremie popped up on-screen, grinning cheekily. Tara stormed over as Bryan tried desperately to stop Odd from bouncing round the room.

'Yes?' he asked innocently. It didn't stop Tara though.

'Did you and Yumi give Odd gummy bears before sending him here?' she asked furiously. Jeremie thought for a moment and nodded. Tara turned red in anger, and Jeremie hastily disappeared from view, cutting the link for the rest of the night.

'Wait 'till I get my hands on them!' Tara screamed. Tala walked over calmly.

'What? Its just gummy bears.' he said. Tara turned to him, despare in her eyes.

'Yes. But Odd goes hyper when he has just one. He's had three or four packets!' Tara told him. Bryan held his head in his hands across the room.

'Odd! Go explore the hotel!' She ordered furiously. 'Ulrich! You go with him! Keep him out of trouble.' She added. The two boys ran out, and Aelita seemed to get an idea.

'And no sugar for either of you!' Aelita yelled after them.

'Awwwwww...' was all that was heard from the two as they ran off.

Tara sighed, and fell (literally) onto the sofa, landing in between Kai and Bryan. She groaned again as Ulrich dashed back in again to grab the packet of empty gummy bears. He smiled weakly to Tara, Kai and Bryan, before running out again.

Tara sighed. 'God Yumi is gonna pay when she gets here.' she said to no one in particular. Many people across the room smiled, smirked or snickered at this. Tara grinned.

'Let me guess, you're going to warn Yumi, yes?' asked Bryan dryly. Tara shook her head.

'No she knows fully-well that after sending us a sugar-high Odd Delle-Robbia she's gonna be dead when I next see her, in such a state that I can punch her anyway.' Tara told him, laying her head on his shoulder. Bryan stiffened slightly at her touch.

'Just dreaming of Yumi's face when she sees what horrors Odd will have undoubtedly done. But then, the best bit is when he finally runs out of energy and is confined to his bed for three days straight.' Tara added wickedly. The Demolition Boys and Kai smirked with Tara.

'Hey Tara,' asked Kai thoughtfully. 'Any particular reason why you slapped that guy in the lake earlier? We didn't see.' He added. Tara stiffened at the question, but reluctantly opened her eyes.

'He touched me.' she said shortly. (touched in a private place somewhere, for those who didn't quite understand.) The boys nodded, understanding what she meant. Tala punching his fist into his hand.

'I see why you slapped him!' Ian said from where he was stood beside Tara. She smiled down at him and nodded. Her blue eyes were distant, but not exactly cold. They weren't welcoming either though.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, going to bed late, and walking Tara back to her room. She smiled warmly at them all as she gently closed the door on them. Tara smiled to herself and walked over, pulling off her top as she went.

-

She threw it on the floor by her bed, when she heard people talking outside. Since she was topless, Tara didn't investigate, but was walking over to her bed again, when the door burst open after one quick knock.

Tara blushed crimson scarlet, as Bryan burst through her door, seeing her completely topless, wearing her trousers and a small-ish bra. Bryan blushed too and hurriedly looked away.

Tara picked up her top, unknowingly giving Bryan a bit of a peak show while she was at it. He blushed again. He had never thought Tara could look so beautiful.

Tara held it up to cover her chest, and Bryan smirked slightly. Only slightly. Any more and he'd be dead meat in seconds.

'Umm, any reason you burst in, or was this just on the offchance that I was topless?' Asked Tara, trying to lighten the subject a bit. Bryan scowled and tried to fight back another blush.

'No. Sorry to disappoint you though,' this time it was Tara fighting her blush, scowling as she did so. Bryan smirked.

'Then why _are_ you here?' She asked him exasperatedly. Bryan looked back at the redheaded beauty. He quickly looked her up and down, but got the feeling Tara knew. He prayed Tala never knew about this.

'There's a meeting in...what's now ten minutes. Get ready and go to the lounge. I'll take you, ok?' he said. Tara smiled and nodded. Bryan nodded curtly once more, before scurrying out the room. Tara pulled her top back on and groaned.

Bryan Kyznetsov, most feared and violent blader possibly and probably in the whole of Russia, maybe more, had just seen her topless. Tara gave thanks she hadn't undressed anymore. But it still didn't help that Tala was his team captain. She was related to Bryan's captain for hell's sake!

Tara sank onto the bed as she admitted defeat. She glanced at her clock and raced out the door, just managing to lock it behind her again.

-

Bryan sat on a sofa in the lounge, waiting. Why Tala had picked him to fetch Tara he did not know. All he knew was that Tara was _hot_.

He couldn't believe it. He was Bryan Kyznetsov, most feared blader in probably the whole of Russia. Maybe more for all he knew.

Bryan couldn't and wouldn't believe that he was in love. Sure, Tara was tough enough, and it wasn't like she couldn't handle herself. To be honest, they were pretty similar though.

Both had hellish tempers, and were not afraid to show them. They could both do without teamwork at times, and liked their own space. They were both strong bladers, focussing on winning, and neither took insults lightly. And, they both liked their fair share of vengence.

Bryan sighed and looked up to see the smiling face of Tara, looking down at him from over the top of the sofa. Bryan smiled despite himself. He was so glad everyone was already at the meeting, or out the lounge anyway.

Tara moved back as Bryan stood up. They exchanged brief glances, and Bryan walked off. Tara followed him, secretly upset. Nothing showed through on the outside though.

They walked in silently, and sat down, Tara between Tala and Kai, Bryan on Kai's other side next to Ian.

Mr Dickinson joined them shortly, and the meeting began. Badly.

**Well, did you like it? pretty please review for me - im trying as hard as i can here! just to remind you though, i can make you suffer and make you wait for the next chapter - so REVIEW!**

**hehe, im still nuts here. thanks for reading, dont forget to review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	25. French or English?

**Disclaimer:**

naioka1992 - ok bryan, do the disclaimer.

bryan - what! why?

naioka1992 - because i told you to. now do the disclaimer.

bryan - or what?

naioka1992 - or i'll tell tala you saw tara topless last chapter

bryan - (pales) you wouldn't...

naioka1992 - you really sure about that bryan?

bryan - nope.

tala - you saw her topless!

bryan - aaaaahhhhhhh! (runs away from his captain who is chasing him madly. tara watches from the sidelines.)

naioka1992 - (sigh) oh well. kai. since bryan is clearly unable to do the disclaimer, you do it.

kai - no way! besides, you've got nothing against me.

naioka1992 - oh yeah? well i can just tell tala how you made out with tara a couple of chapters ago.

kai - but i didn't make out with tara.

naioka1992 - yeah, but does tala know that?

kai - you're evil, you know that right?

naioka1992 - its a talent im sure.

kai - (quietly) im not.

naioka1992 - just do the disclaimer already!

kai - (sigh) naioka1992 does not own beyblade or code lyoko, and therefore i cannot kill off the characters i would like to. damn! i wanted to kill odd...

bryan - don't we all.

naioka1992 - well, thats it. now, iv gotta go get a front-seat and some popcorn. im watching tala beat the crap out of bryan.

wicked witch of dingle - bad katt!

all - (raises eyebrow at wicked witch of dingle)

wicked witch of dingle - (hides and crawls away...)

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 25 - French or English?

Mr Dickinson joined them shortly, and the meeting began. Badly.

They were just about to start, when Tara raised her hands. She was very pale.

'Yes Tara? What's the problem?' asked Mr Dickinson. All eyes turned to the trembling Russian redhead.

'The problem is...' but that was all that was understood, for she then went off in a long stream of French. They all turned to Oliver, who was laughing at her. Tara spat something at him, and Oliver held his hands up in defense.

'What's with the French?' asked Johnny. Others nodded.

Oliver shrugged. 'She just said she keeps switching between Fench and English for no apparant reason, and she can't control it.' Oliver translated. Tara nodded, hands clapped over her mouth.

Aelita burst through the door and started a long string of French. Tara's eyes widdened and she nodded. Oliver slapped a hand to his head.

'This is bad!' Aelita said as Tara got up and started round the table they were sat at towards her.

'You're telling moi!' Tara said. She gasped at her last word, and started off again, also in French. Aelita rolled her eyes and Oliver stuffed his fingers in his ears.

'Odd! Ulrich! ...' Tara yelled out to the two boys, explaining something else in French. (a/n: my French is crap, bear with me.)

'Hey Tara!' called Johnny. Tara turned to him as Odd slipped and, quite literally, bounced down the stairs. Ulrich quickly followed, without bounce though.

'What?' asked Tara as she briefly turned back to English.

'I think you forgot something.' Kai stated. Tara raised an eyebrow at them.

Tala nodded. 'You forgot to say _'excuseniore, sil vous plaise.'_ before you left.' He told her.

Tara turned her hands to fists, and stormed over so she was right behind him. Before he could protest, Tara had slammed Tala's head down onto the table hard. She smirked as he straightened back up, his nose bleeding.

'Next time I'll hit you round the head with a dictionary. You too, Hiwatari, Kyznetsov.' Tara warned in Russian. The two mentioned smirked, but didn't reply.

Tala got up silently, and gently stuck a note to the back of Tara's shirt. Tara went out and reached behind for the note.

_Don't even bother Tara._

Tara glared at the note. 'TALA IVANOV! WHY IS THERE A **NOTE** ON MY BACK?' Tara screamed.

In the room, people winced at her harsh cries. Tala smirked. 'I think Tara got the message.' He said calmly, and walked out of the room to face Tara.

Tala walked round the corner and saw Tara waiting for him. He smirked, so did she. Tala groaned as Tara handed him back the note. Odd bounced up to them.

'Hey Tara you won't _believe_ what we found!' Odd said quickly, still bouncing. Tara sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'Hey Odd! I've got another idea! How 'bout you show me later, ok? But for now you can go bug Kai and Bryan.' Tara suggested, fake sweetness and happiness dripping from her tone. Odd grinned and raced inside.

'They're both gonna kill you for that, ya know.' Tala told her calmly. Tara shook her head.

'Only one of them will. And if what I know is true, neither of them will.' Tara said secretively. Tala raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tara sighed. 'Do you remember how good I am at blackmailing people...' she asked him. Tala grinned and nodded.

'Tara! Will you get this hyperactive idiot OUT of here?' yelled Johnny.

Tara went back in to see Odd was racing round and round the table as fast as he could go. People didn't have time to trip him up: they were too busy not throwing up they were so dizzy.

Tara grabbed Odd's shoulder as he passed her, throwing him onto the ground in front of her.

'Thanks Odd. You did good. Now go talk to Yumi and Jeremie. And DON'T let them leave the conversation, just keep annoying them, ok?' Tara encouraged. Odd grinned and ran off again.

'Thanks. You're really evil, you know that right?' asked Enrique. Tara smiled and nodded.

'Yes I find I'm being told a lot today. Do we want to get back the meeting now I'm back to English?' Tara asked. They all smirked and nodded. Tara and Tala took their places and Mr Dickinson continued.

Or rather started.

'Now. The reason I called you here was because we managed to recognise the guards that attacked us tonight.' Mr Dickinson started. Kai, Tara and The Demolition Boyz stood up sharply.

'We already knew who they worked for - they're from Biovolt Abey!' Tara said angrily. The others nodded.

'Yes, yes. Thing is though, we don't know why they came.' Mr Dickinson pressed.

'Well that's a little bit obvious. Their main target was Tara for sure.' Tala interrupted. Those who had been swimming that night nodded in agreement. Tara included.

'Yeah they were targetting me. Although they seemed happy enough to try and get Bryan, Tala and Kai too.' Tara added. Those mentioned by her nodded.

'We need to be more careful. But from the way they backed off when they thought Tara was lost in the whirlpool, its even more clear who they were after.' Kai concluded. They all nodded again, Spencer and Ian as well.

'Ok, so how do we help keep Tara away from Boris?' Ian asked. There was mumbling and muttering around round the table.

Tara rolled her eyes again. 'We don't. That's just it. Knowing Boris means that if we tighten our defenses now, by the time he attacks we'll be worn out! He's trying to trick us!' Tara told them. More talking.

'I still think we should be careful. Who knows what Boris wants with you.' Robert said. Tara thought hard and gasped.

'Bastard.' She whispered in Russian. Tala raised an eyebrow at her.

'Why the sudden bad language?' he asked her, also in Russian.

'Here they go again. I can't understand a word they're saying!' Mariah complained. Others nodded in agreement.

'I know what he's trying to do. Its me he wants because I'm the one he shut away. I need to talk to the others, see what they remember!' Tara cried, running out of the room. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, and let out an ear-piercing whistle. It was a miricle all windows stayed in one piece.

Aelita, Ulrich and Odd all came running, Aelita with Tara's laptop.

Tara started talking to them in Japanease, and the others spoke back. After about five minutes of this, Tara dismissed them and turned back to the others.

'We can't let Boris win. We think we know why he wants me, but I really don't like it.' Tara said gravely.

**read and review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	26. Lost In My Life

**Disclaimer:** Neither do I own beyblade or code lyoko, so :P to those who thought i did.

Chapter 26 - Lost In My Life

'Alright, what's he up to now?' asked Tyson angrily. Others nodded in agreement.

'He took mine and Yumi's powers from a bitbeast. Since the beast was female, its powers had to be bestalled in a girl. But then they found that it was too risky for all the power to go to one. She wouldn't be stopable. So they put the power into two girls. Me and Yumi.' Tara recited emotionlessly.

'But Boris didn't have any girls at the abey. He knew of five who would be able to come, most with family connections already there or about to come in, and some connected to him. I had Tala obviously, Aelita had Odd, she's his cousin. Yumi was a distant relative to a boy called Samguin, but she was an orphan so it was easy to get her there. Two other girls were brought with us, all kidnapped against our wills.'

Tara stopped and shuddered against her memories. None spoke, eager to hear more, but at the same time disgusted Boris was so cruel.

'We were immediately put into the labs, tested on to see if our bodies and DNA were compatible with the power Boris wished to install in two of us. Aelita was iliminated at once; her DNA and body system was too weak. She was a strong blader though, and Boris kept her on, most likely to try to make use of her elsewhere, and to make sure his efforts to get her weren't wasted.'

Tara walked over and sat down, feeling the others' eyes following her every move.

'The other two girls both were compatible, but were too weak, and soon went insane with the harsh treatment. Boris saw their weakness as failure; Aelita couldn't help it so she got off lightly. It was about two weeks before both of those two went nuts. Boris killed them four days after that.'

Tara stopped as people gasped and muttered. It soon stopped again as she stood up, walking over to gaze out the window.

'That left Yumi and I. We were both strong, compatible bladers, and both our relations had obeyed well. They were strong too. We made it through the transfusion, although it very nearly killed us. I think Boris was nicest to us just after, congratulating us. We were treated like queens.' Tara said, a small, sad smile fixed on her face.

'Only a few weeks after our training had begun again, we were told our mission: to use our powers to help when Biovolt finally took over the world. Boris had already started his preparation for the world championships, but planned for me and Yumi to be in it.' Tara said, turning back to the group, serious again.

'Me and Yumi told the others what was going on, but many people didn't care. They forgot. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich stood by us though. We became friends, and they helped us stand up to him at last.' Tara took a deep shuddery breath. Tears glistened in the wells of her eyes as she spoke.

'We were both punished at once. When we still refused to help, and even tried to use our powers on him, Boris tried to back out. He sent us back to the labs, to try and remove our powers. When he found out that it was impossible, he made that gun. It was designed to set pain into our heads, by making us relive our worst nightmares and memories.' Tara said.

'But first he had to place the memories there. For months, we went through his torture, not knowing why. Our powers were used against us, until Boris knew more about them than we did. But we learnt fast. Together, we stole food and used our powers, testing our limits and learning how to control them. We soon discovered we had different strengths and weaknesses, and how to overcome these together.' Tara explained.

'Eventually, we were released and sent back to the labs. Few even knew we had arrived at the abey, and only Odd, Aelita, Jeremie and Ulrich knew what was happening to us.' Tara said. She glanced at Tala, who just nodded.

'Didn't they help you?' asked Enrique.

Tara shook her head. 'Me and Yumi forbid them. We caught them sneaking in a few times, and sent them straight back out again. We comunicated through notes, but that was enough. Boris had gone easy on us, and made sure we never went insane. He would have lost the powers to two lunatic morons.'

Tara smirked. 'We went back to the labs. Tested on repeatedly, until they found a way to implicate our nightmares. They were all stored, so they could be relived, but only when the gun was fired. Aelita had that done too, although that was all she could undertake. That experiment nearly killed her. The same happened to Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie too. That's why when Boris fired the gun, all three of us were affected.' Tara told them.

Emily frowned. 'But where was it all stored? Surely it wouldn't be kept in the gun. There's no way it could have held or the information, or been able to add to it automatically.' She questioned. Tara shook her head.

'Not the gun. The key was in us. Still is, as far as I know. Whether my nightmares will still be recorded for me to relive again I do not know, but I do know there's a whole tonne up there already. Whatever was stored, stayed in our minds. Boris stored everything in a closed section of our minds. Not even he can get back in there. But he can bring it back up for us, at the push of a button.' Tara said.

People muttered and pondered over what she had said. Mariah stood up.

'All very well, but just how were you related to Tala? Are you twins or not?' She asked impatiently. Tara rolled her eyes, as did Tala.

'Yes, we're twins. Now bugger off would ya?' Tara said angrily. 'Oh, yeah, and if any of you tell a media group or something, when I find out who spilled, I'll rip out your vocal chords, got that?' she asked. They all smirked and nodded.

Tala stood up. 'You done?' he asked his sister. Tara scowled at him and shook her head.

'So which of you is older?' asked Ray. Tara pointed to Tala, who said and did nothing.

'Ahhh, annoying little sister then, huh?' said Lee, nodding his head. Tala nodded his head slightly.

'HEY!' Yelled Tara and Mariah. People started smirking.

'So, umm, you were saying?' prompted Ian, trying to get off the fact that Tara and Tala were twins.

'Oh yeah! Anyway, Boris wants me because when he sent us into Lyoko, we all disappeared one after another. He knew the last one in was the strongest, and most likely to get out again, I was last in, so he wants me because of that. It's all we've figured out so far really. We know Aelita went in first, and Boris also made it harder to get her out as well, so she was stranded with XANA on the virtual level. Also, she was the only one who wasn't of any use in the labs, so that's why we think she was done that way.' Tara added.

All across the room, conversation broke out, proably still including the news of the twins. Tala got up and silently left the room, Tara followed him.

Tara caught her brother's arm just at the bottom of the stairs. 'What's wrong Tal?' she asked him. Innocence pooled in her blue eyes, and Tala felt himself soften at the touch of his sister.

'Tell you upstairs.' He said shortly, before going up towards his dorm. Tara sighed.

'Come to mine. I know Aelita's talking to Jermie, so she should be a while.' Tara suggested. Tala looked round, and nodded, before continuing up again. Tara rubbed her arm nervously and watched him round the corner.

'Are you alright?' Tara jumped and turned round, bumping into Bryan again. He looked up at him sheepishly, and nodded. Kai was stood just behind him, and it was him who had spoken.

'I'm fine. Just need to adjust to everyone knowing. I've never had many people know about us before, it's weird.' Tara admitted as she stepped back from Bryan. They both nodded, and lunged at her without warning.

They ended up holding on arm each, so they were able to escort her back upsatirs. Tara struggled though, and they ended up carrying her, one arm each one leg each. Tara started to yell.

'Put me down! HELP! TALA!' Tara screamed as they took her towards The Bladebreaker's room. Kai kicked the door open, and the two Rusians swung Tara back. She screamed again.

They sent her forward, preparing to throw her. They swung her back and forth a couple more times, before letting go. Tara screamed as she flew through the air incredibly fast. She landed sprawled on a bed, with two more in between her and her throwers.

Kai and Bryan started running, just in time for Bryan to jump and land on Tara's stomach as she rolled over. She squealed and tried to get him off again. Kai walked over to them, and leaned against the bedside table next to it. He smirked. Tara swore. Loudly.

Tyson, Max and Ray walked in and grinned. Ray perched on what appeared to be his bed, and watched Tara struggling. Nobody else tried to help her either. Tara got angry, but saved her strength. She could still surprise them.

'Bryan you weigh a tonne!' Tara grumbled as she pushed his figure as best she could. She sighed and feigned collapsing. 'Ok, she whadda ya want?' she asked at last.

'To ask you something.' Kai said calmly. Tara raised an eyebrow.

'If Bryan gets off you will you play truth or dare?' asked Tyson. Tara scowled.

'Sorry guys but I have to meet Tala, and it that means screaming until he finds me, then so be it.' Tara said, and opened her mouth, ready to scream.

'Ok! Ok!' Tyson gave in. 'Just don't scream!' He pleaded. Tara smirked and pointed to Bryan.

'No promising yet. First you get this lavender-haired git off me.' She said. Bryan glared down at her and punched her in the face. A shield came up to stop the fist, but Tara seemed to have been weakened by it. Much more than usual.

'Urg! Is there anything else or do I have to move him all on my own?' Tara asked, looking to Kai. He smirked and flicked a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Tara glared at him.

'Well it'd be a change of entertainment.' he admitted. Ray, Max and Tyson all snorted with laughter, and Bryan and Kai smirked. Tara growled.

'I'll give you entertainment.' she muttered as she looked around. She smiled nastily.

Bryan had his headphones in, but his walkman (it'll work, however out of date it is) was near Tara. She waited until Bryan had paused it, before swapping his CD for one of her own. He took out the headphones and spoke to Kai for a minute or two, giving Tara enough time to get it to the exact spot in the track it had been at before. All the same except for the CD

Bryan put his headphones back in, and pressed play. Within seconds, they were out again, and Bryan was off of Tara, examining his walkman in horror.

Tara swung off the bed and grabbed both CD's, for Bryan had left her one on the bed in search of his CD. Kai saw her though, and lunged at her again. Tara dodged him and watched as Bryan finally saw what she'd done. He shouted something very loud and very rude in Russian, and ran at Tara.

'Bye Bryan!' Tara trilled as she flew down the hallway, spiralling to keep control. She stoped and landed a few corridors away, stumbling as she tried to make her way through to her room. The thought of her twin kept her going.

Tara knocked on both her door, and The Demolition Boyz room, but collapsed between the two. Tala opened the door and looked down, where he saw the unconcious form of his twin sister.

He picked her up bridal style, and brought her into The Demolition Boyz room, where he placed her down on his bed. He sat oppostite her, watching her carefully.

His sister had changed. A lot.

But then, Tala wondered, had they ever been close? At the abey their friends had despised each other, complete opposites like Tara and Tala themselves. Tala, Bryan, Kai, Spencer and Ian had been Boris' favourites, although equally matched with Tara and her friends.

Tara, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Jeremie had been the abey pranksters. Boris had hated them all. They installed hope and joy into every heart, except in those they were so desperate to touch. Mainly thier enemies.

For the two groups had been enemies. Tala and the others had been faithful to Boris, his greatest students. Tara and her friends stood up to him, causing trouble and mischief to help others there, although it got them all into trouble.

They had all had rivals, except for Aelita. Yumi against Kai, Odd against Spencer, Jeremie against Ian, Ulrich against Bryan, and of course there was Tara against Tala. Twin against twin, they had turned their backs on each other.

_What if that happens again?_ wondered the voice in Tala's mind. He pushed it away, but its words still stayed.

What if it was right? What if he was forced to turn against his own sister again? His own twin?

Tala shook his head, unaware his sister could read his every thought, just from looking in his eyes. For it was no magic, just her skill with her twin that had built up through her years in Lyoko. After watching him train repeatedly from inside the computer screen, Tara felt she knew Tala better than sometimes even he knew himself. She had a bond with him, but secretly Tara feared Tala wouldn't return it.

Tara sat up, snapping Tala back at her movement. He smiled.

'You're awake.' He stated. Tara smiled and nodded. She rubbed her head.

'Yeah what happened?' she asked. Tala shrugged.

'You knocked, I opened the door, you were unconcious on the floor, so I brought you in here. I locked your door though.' Tala told her. Tara thought for a moment and scowled.

'Bryan and Kai are dead, hear me?' she said. Tala nodded.

'Loud and clear, but why?' He answered. Tara scowled again at the memory.

'You were just round the corner when they showed up. We talked a bit, by which time you must have gotten pretty far. They grabbed me, forced me upstairs to The Bladebreakers' room, where they threw me across onto the third bed from the door. Bryan sat on my stomach, and everyone else, including Kai's teammates just watched. Eventually I switched Bryan's CD's so I could get away. I used my powers which made me weak, which explains why I passed out.' Tara explained. Tala nodded.

'Feel free to kill them then.' he said calmly. Tara grinned and nodded.

'Oh I will. But I'm gonna wait. After all, Vengence is a dish, best served cold.' Tara recited. Tala frowned.

'Where'd you hear that?' he asked her. Tara shrugged.

'Would you believe the Delle-Robbia's?' she asked him. Tala smiled and nodded.

'I think they're the only people who recite things as weird as that to their son's friends.' Tala joked. Tara grinned and nodded.

'Thanks.' She said. Tala frowned.

'For what?' he asked. Tara smiled sadly.

'For just being there. I couldn't have gotten through the past few days without you. Thank you.' she said simply. Tala smiled weakly back his sister, looking up with her as the door clicked open.

Bryan walked in and stopped short as he saw Tara. His eyes narrowed. 'Ok, what did you do now?' he asked her. Tara stuck up her middle finger at him, but said nothing.

'What's this about sitting on my sister?' asked Tala. Bryan shifted nervously, and quickly shut the door again. Tala and Tara smirked identically.

'Thanks Tala. I'm going for a shower, ok?' Tara said, hugging her brother briefly, she wasn't going to push her luck. Tala nodded and watched his sister leave.

Tara shut the door behind her and went into her room, her mind ablaze with thoughts.

She undressed and ran a bath, deciding against the shower. She sank into the water, closing her eyes as she relaxed.

-

A little while later, Tara was out again. She pulled on a clean change of clothes, although still identical to her others.

She walked down to the lounge casually, Frolion safe in her pocket.

_/hello mistress. what is wrong? i sense something is troubling you./_

Tara sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets._ /I'm fine Frolion. Its just that everyone knows about me and Tala now, and I'm not sure I like it. Why did they want to know anyway/_

_/Tala has a reputation. He is known to be cold and distant, often like Kai and Bryan. You are so unlike him, for you to be related must have amused them. Mistress you must remember you are opposites, but still stand strong with him. You may be opposites, but you are also equals./_

Tara didn't answer for a while as she thought over what Frolion had said.

_/You're right. Thanks. That's the best advice I've had in a long time, actually./_ Tara sighed. She felt Frolion smile and leave her mind. She sighed again and looked round. Somehow she was in the lounge, watching a match half-heartedly.

Tara watched as Max defeated Mariam, who had decided to stick around with her team, becoming good friends with Tara.

Tara walked over to Bryan, who was acting cold as usual. He opened an eye at her. Tara didn't pretend to forive him though. Her gaze was cold and distant, yet they still held pain and sadness deep in the two pools of blue surrounding her pupils.

'What?' he snapped. Tara narrowed her eyes sharply.

'Look Bryan. I did want to talk with you. Now I see its pointless to try.' Tara said plainly. Her eyes switched to hurt, closing herself off again.

Bryan groaned inwardly as she walked away from him. He willed himself to remain silent, but instantly regretted it as the door swung shut behind her.

**Tell me what you think. Sorry if its too long for you or something. pretty please review for me, hehe im just mad. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	27. Memory Recognition

**Disclaimer:** only Tara and the plot are mine. If you dont recognise it from beyblade or code lyoko, for those who know both, then that's mine too, most likely. note: lines and ideas will also be from other shows, so dont count its all mine, ok? remember: dont sue - complain!

STORY TIME!

Chapter 27 - Memory Recognition

Tara flinched as the door shut behind her. She put a hand to her mouth, and sobbed uncontrolably. She ran off without a single glance back towards the lounge.

Kai followed her, curious why the redhead had disappeared so shortly, after talking to Bryan. They hadn't even said that much.

Tara knew he was there. She hid in the shadows until he went past, retracing her steps afterwards. She ran on again.

Tara reached her room and sank onto her bed, sobbing quietly, face into her covers. She got up again only to lock the door, and put a towel at the bottom of it, muffling her crying to the rest of the world outside her door.

She sak back onto her bed and closed her eyes, thinking deeply.

-FLASHBACK-

_A boy stood in her doorway, watching her as she slept. Hm. Some sleep._

_The girl thrashed around in her bed, her face twisting in and out of pain and fear. She was drenched in sweat, and screams and cries occasionally escaped her ruby red lips._

_Her red hair was sprayed in her face and across the pillow, tangling as she tossed and turned, trying to get away from the terrors that hunted her._

_The boy had lavender hair, and watched silently as the strongest girl in the abey was reduced to afraid of a dream. He scoffed at her, but it was enough to wake her._

_The poor girl woke up harshly, drowning in sweat, her heart beating fast. She looked around, trying to recover, but spotted the boy in the proccess._

_'B-Bryan?' she asked uncertainly. She shook her head violently, clutching the covers to her chest, as if to hide. Bryan smirked._

_'Another nightmare, Tara?' he asked her cooly. Tara glared at him, but nodded all the same._

_Bryan was lingering in her doorway, watching her every move, awake and asleep. Tara looked round again, still not back to her normal self._

_'Wh-Why didn't you wake me up?' Tara asked him. Bryan shrugged._

_'You weren't dying, were you?' he asked her. Tara wavered for a second, and then shook her head._

_'No.'_

_'Then what reason did I have to wake you?' Bryan asked triumphantly._

_'I-'_

_'Yes?'_

_Tara paused again. She wasn't going to admit to Bryan that she had been scared. If Boris found out then she'd be punished at once._

_Bryan rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the doorframe, on which he had been leaning on in the open doorway to Tara's room. Though it was more like a cell._

_Tara watched him leave again, before flopping back onto the pillow. She snuggled up again, and tried to forget her past._

/'I will still come...'/

_Said a voice. Tara nodded._

/Help me through this night, please Wolborg, I need you./

-END FLASHBACK-

Tara opened her eyes and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair, so this was a side affect, huh? Now that Odd was out as well, they would have to start happening more and more. For lyoko was leaving its toll on its prisoners...

**can you guess what else remains? any ideas or sugegstions can go in reivews, hehe dont forget to review please. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	28. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Only Tara and this plot are mine - NOT code lyoko or byeblade, ok

Chapter 28 - Discovery

Tara raced downstairs as fast as she possibly could. All signs of tears gone from her face and eyes, she had to find her friends. Now.

Tara burst through the doors into the lounge again, attracting everyone's attention. She spotted Aelita, Odd and Ulrich, and ran over to them.

'Aelita. It's happening. What were feared. It's happening. I don't know how much but...' Tara trailed off and sank to her knees. Odd hugged her, despite his readily hyperactive state.

'Who? What? When? Where?' Asked Ulrich. Tara sniffed.

'Odd. Vision. Flashback. Just now. In my room .' Tara said, as Odd hugged her close. Tala walked over to his sister.

'What's going on?' he asked sternly. Aelita sighed, Tara sniffed, Odd rolled his eyes and Ulrich glared at Odd.

'In lyoko, we all had different powers. Unfortunately, as we each get out, our powers come with us, sometimes dividing between us. Tara experienced the first power from another, which was a flashback vision from Odd. None of us could stop it though.' Ulrich explained.

Aelita nodedd. 'We need to make a list of who had which powers, and how many have been transmitted, to them or all of us.' She said.Her friends all nodded, and Tala walked back over to his team. Tara rolled her eyes.

'Arsehole.' she whispered. Odd nodded, Ulrich smiled and Aelita shook her head.

'What was the flashback?' asked Aelita. Tara's gaze hardened again, but she didn't avoid the question.

'The night before we went to Lyoko.' Tara confessed. The others nodded and sighed.

_/What are you doing/_

_/Go away Frolion, I want to think. I'm sorry. Wait/_

_/Sure you want me/_

_/sigh of course I do Frolion, you're my best friend. I just had a flashback though, before you came. When I had another bitbeast. I miss him, but that DOESN'T mean I don't love you, hear me/_

_/Loud and clear, dear mistress. Who was your bitbeast/_

_/Wolborg, my brother's blade./_

_/Does he know you possessed him first/_

_/I doubt it. Boris told him so little, though The Demolition Boyz aren't the first to handle the five's power. We were there first./_

_/The five? You don't mean.../_

_/Oh but I do, Frolion. The five element beasts, trapped forever within their blades. We trained them, preparing the bitbeasts for the boyz./_

_/They have the right to know. talk to Wolborg. if he remembers it will be easier./_

_/you don't mind? you wouldn't mind me talking to Wolborg/_

_/i am not jealous of Wolborg. besides, he has Tala now, and you have me. i am just worried about you, how it will affect you, and how Tala and Wolborg will react./_

_/i need to talk to Tala, but first I must settle things with Wolborg. I only hope my brother understands and helps./_

_/be honest with him and you will succeed. I know you will. good luck though, you may need it/_

_/no doubt that i will, thanks Frolion. Sorry i snapped at you though./_

_/that's ok./_

Tara lay back into her pillow. It was gone midnight and Aelita was already asleep, along with most of the other hotel residents, Tara would guess.

She turned over for the thousanth time, and willed herself into a deep sleep. She prayed her dreams would stay away.

-

The next morning, Tara got up a little after her usual time. Ok, she was an hour late. And pissed about it. She had missed her training.

Tara finished her breakfast, and walked along the hallway, going to get changed again before training late. He showered, dressed and grabbed Frolion out her draw, pocketting him at once.

Tara smiled as she walked along the corridor by the lounge. She stopped to admire a painting, and immediately regretted it.

'Whaa!'

**Can you guess who that was? hehe, im so evil to you guys. pretty please review, next chapter up soon. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	29. Nice Lungs

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and the plot. everything else pretty much belongs to other shows, obviously including beyblade and code lyoko.

Chapter 29 - Nice Lungs

'Whaa!'

Tara cried out as she was thrown onto the floor, lying on her front. Above her, someone held her down, someone suspiciously like...

'Tala Ivanov! GET OFF ME NOW!' Tara yelled as she struggled to get out from under her brother. Too bad he was four inches taller than her, and weighed, who knew how much more than her he weighed? More to the point though, who the hell would really wanna know?

'Where is he?' Tala spat as he stopped his little sister from getting up again and again. Tara stopped struggling and faced him as best she could.

'Where's _who_?' she said with an icy edge. Tala growled.

'You know who! Where. Is. He?' He repeated, pushing her harder.

'Tala! I have no idea what and who you're talking about! Let go NOW!' Tara insisted. Bryan walked up from behind the twins, so he was stood by Tara.

'I'd just tell him if I were you.' He advised. Tala nodded and Tara rolled her eyes.

'For the last time, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!' Tara shouted. Tala softened his grip slightly, but didn't let her go completely.

'Oh yeah!' Tara said behind Tala could make a sound. 'And while we're down here, can I borrow Wolborg at some point?'

Bad idea.

Tala glared down at her. 'You already have him!' He spat. Tara's eyes grew twice their size.

'Someone took Wolborg!' She almost screamed. Tala nodded and shifted so he was sat on her back. Tara groaned as she failed miserably to move her big brother.

She started tapping her fingers on the floor. Tala smirked. 'Give me Wolborg and I'll get off you. Where. Is. He?' Tala repeated. Tara groaned and smacked her forehead.

'Only one hyperactive, bouncing, purple, _blonde_, gets me into this kind of mess. ODD DELLE-ROBBIA! GET YOUR PURPLE ARSE DOWN HERE **THIS INSTANT!** YOU TOO, ULRICH STERN! BRYAN KYZNETSOV! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ GET THIS PILE OF CRAP THAT IS YOUR CAPTAIN OFF. MY. BACK!'

Tara screamed. People from all directions came ruinning, including Odd and Ulrich, who were looking very scared. Tara glared daggers at them.

'You took WOLBORG!' She screeched at them. Odd grinned sheepishly, and Ulrich tried to creep away.

'WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, ULRICH STERN? YOU GET BACK HERE **RIGHT NOW**!' Tara screamed again. Ulrich stayed rooted to the spot.

'Tala Ivanov! Get off my back before I sue you for the damages! Odd! Ulrich! Give back Wolborg or you two'll be the one's in need of a hospital!' Tara threatened in a yell. Tala got off pretty damn quick, while Odd threw Tala Wolborg.

Tara took Bryan's hand, held out for her, and dusted herself off. She turned to Odd and Ulrich.

'You two are complete and utter idiots, you do know that right? Tala's my twin. If one of us didn't get you, either the other or both of us would. Did you ever even think before you took him?' Tara asked them furiously. Odd, still being a sugar-high idiot nodded.

'Yeah, we thought how much fun it would be when Tala thought it was you.' He let slip. Ulrich groaned and paled. Both redhead twins glared at them.

Tara looked to her brother. 'Ok. We work together just to beat up those two, ok?' she said. Tala noded, and they both raced towards the boys. Bryan quickly followed, grinning nastily.

With frightened yells, Odd and Ulrich took off in the other direction.

'This had better work!' Ulrich yelled as he ran faster. Tara's eyes widdened as he started going at about 15mph. She narrowed her eyes and went just as fast. Odd followed so he was next to Ulrich again.

Tara skidded in front of them, by accelerating with her powers. The two guilty boys stopped in front of her, trapped. Spencer was now with Bryan and Tala, ready to turn them into two piles of mushy pulp. One purple one green, obviously.

Tara smirked as Odd looked back and forth.

'It's times like this I regret picking that fight with Spencer back at the abbey.' Odd said. Ulrich nodded.

'You and your big mouth.' He replied. Tara nodded.

'You and Yumi.' Tara smirked. Bryan, Spencer and Tala snorted, and Ulrich turned bright red. Odd turned on her.

'Whose side are you on? And since when have you and Tala gotten along? What about hating each other? Hmm!' Odd demanded. Tara glared at him.

'Let the past stay in the past Odd.' she spat in Japanease. Tyson quickly translated (he couldn't hear them before for those wondering.)

'You two hated each other?' asked Ray. Tara nodded.

'Yup. Tala and his group of friends were enemies to me and my friends. Each group had two unnofficial leaders really. Both hated each other though.' Tara explained.

'You were the leaders? And who hated who? Why?' asked Max.

Tara sighed. 'Me and Yumi vs Tala and Kai. Yumi hates Kai. Odd hates Spencer. Ulrich hates Bryan. Jeremie hates Ian. And Aelita was safe. All vice-versa though. Me and Tala hated each other though, yeah.' Tara admitted.

'Triplicate!'

'What the...?' asked Bryan as three Ulrichs appeared in front of him. Odd chuckled and Tara frowned.

'Ulrich.' she said sternly. Ulrich and his two clones shrugged, and started running round Bryan, confusing him.

Odd grinned. His tail swishing from side to side playfully. 'I see you've seen Ulrich's ability on Lyoko. That's passed over as well, huh pal?' Odd joked. The Ulrichs grinned and nodded, stopping in a triangle round Bryan.

'Yup. Try yours Odd.' An Ulrich suggested as Bryan smashed into one of them, making it disintergrate on impact.

Bryan then did the same to another, leaving the real Ulrich behind him. Ulrich jumped up again.

Odd, meanwhile, was running as fast as he could away from Spencer. Tara followed him as she raced up to his and Ulrich's room.

Odd looked under his bed, and came up holding two large, purple gloves. He slipped them on and ran back down. Tara followed again.

Spencer met him in the hallway, but Odd was ready now. He crossed his arms in an 'x' over his chest just as Spencer tried to hit him. A shield appeared in front of Odd.

Spencer and the others looked to Tara who pointed to Odd. Spencer turned just in time to recieve Odd's punch. It sent him backwards, but he soon got up again.

'Its not me. That's part of Odd's ability!' Tara shouted. Others nodded, and watched as Aelita pushed through to the front.

'STOP!' she cried, but was shoved back into The Majestics by Spencer. This wasn't good.

'Aelita!' Tara, Odd and Ulrich cried. Tara went to help her up, while Odd and Ulrich turned on Spencer. They flew at him, and had soon knocked him out. He fell to the floor and they turned on Bryan.

'Don't mess with Aelita.' Ulrich said firmly. Bryan glared at them, and was soon blocking their hits.

'Odd! If you use a glove once I'll murder you!' Tara warned. Odd smiled and noded, before punching Bryan. He caught the fist and threw it back to Odd, who stumbled backwards.

Tala joined in soon, beating back Odd while Bryan and Ulrich battled it out.

'Can we tell them Tara?' whined Odd as he blocked the many punches of Tala. Tara shook her head.

'I told you Odd, NO!' She said firmly. Tala punched Odd, sending him skidding to a halt at Tara's feet. She gritted her teeth.

'Oh this should be good.' Kai said from a far side. He walked over to the twins, and stood back again. Within seconds, they were kicking and punching one another.

Ulrich and Bryan stopped deadly still when they broke in between them, still fighting. They watched dumbfounded as the two redheads fought one another.

Eventually, Kai pushed Tara onto the floor, and pulled Tala away from her. Bryan went to catch Tara as she got up again, heading towards her brother.

Tara flipped Bryan over her head, so he was on the floor in front of her, and walked away.

'I meant what I said Tala.' Tara said as she paused in the doorway. Tala spat something in Russian, and Tara swept out of the room.

'Awwwww.' came a voice from the laptop. 'I wanted to fight Hiwatari...'

Kai smirked. 'Don't get your hopes up Ishiyama. I'm _waaaaay_ too good for you.' On the screen, Yumi snarled, but disappeared shortly after.

Instead, another girl popped up. She had long black hair, and wore a pink top with a heart on it. (Sissi Delmas for those who don't know her.)

'Sissi!' Odd and Ulrich exclaimed in disgust. The girl smiled at them and fluttered her eyelashes.

'Why yes Ulrich dear, did you miss me?' Sissi asked hopefully. Ulrich groaned and Odd smirked.

'Yeah, I miss you the day Spencer grows pink hair.' He added, indicating to the unconcious Russian on the floor. Sissi's eyes grew wide.

Yumi popped up next to Sissi. 'Feel the ear pain!' She cried, before going off again. They could hear Jeremie chuckling in the background. Odd groaned.

'And ear pain it'll be too! We have to get her off now!' He said to Aelita, who started to type away, ignoring Sissi's snide comments as best possible.

-

Half an hour later, Aelita finally managed to get rid of Sissi, thanks to Emily and Judy.

**Please tell me what you thought. if you like, tell me. if you dont like, tell me. just review. thanks for reading (and prefferably reviewing too), naioka1992 - xoxo**


	30. Just Talking

**Disclaimer:** i dont own beyblade or code lyoko, just tara and the plot. for all i know, i could own more, but since a lot of ideas come from other sources, im just claiming tara and the plot for for now.

Chapter 30 - Just Talking

Tara came back down just after Sissi was finally banished back into Lyoko. Tala glared at her from across the room, and few moved as they watched the twins intently, wondering what would happen.

Tara got up and walked over to Kai, her brother and his team.

'Can I borrow Wolborg Tala?' Tara asked him. Everyone stared at her, but Tara's stern gaze never broke or wavered. Tala shook his head and Tara sighed.

'Please Tala?' Please?' She begged, a pleading tone slipping into her voice. Bryan smirked. So did Kai and the rest of his team. Tara groaned.

'Please Tala? It'll only take a minute, I swear!' Tara said desperately. Still Tala didn't budge. Tara sighed.

'Fine. You take Frolion while I take Wolborg for a bit, ok? Nothing permanent, just for a minute. _Please Tala_!' Tara bargined. At last Tala gave in and held Wolborg out to her. Tara grinned and handed him Frolion, before she took Wolborg.

'Ouch.' Tara whispered as she dropped the blade immediately. Tala picked it up again angrily. Tara showed him her hand, and they were amazed to see a burn there, in the shape of a bitchip.

'What's up with Wolborg?' asked Ian.

Tala shrugged. 'He's against Tara, that's for sure.' He said. Tara's eyes filled with tears.

'I deserve it. All of it. He doesn't want me anymore!' She said, before running out, now crying fully. Aelita walked over.

'Can I take Wolborg to see Tara? I think they both need it right now. I'll even let you look after Skyphozoa.' Aelita asked, holding out her blade to him. Tala took it reluctantly, handing her Wolborg. Aelita smiled gratefully, and ran after Tara.

'Don't ask. I don't know.' Tala said to his friends as he sat back down again.

'Tara can explain it all, we swear.' Ulrich said, walking over as well. Odd followed, solemn and nodding, less hyper now.

'She just has to sort something out first. With Wolborg. Like Ulrich said, she'll explain afterwards.' Odd added. The two boys walked away again.

'I'm going to stop trying to understand those lot. Sorry to tell you Tala, but your sister and her friends are weird. Not that they weren't before, that is.' Ian said. Bryan, Kai, Tala and Spencer all nodded to their shorter teammate(/friend for Kai.)

-

'Tara?'

Tara looked up from her pillow, eyes red and cheeks raw. It was Aelita.

Her roommate opened the door and smiled at Tara. The redhead sniffed pittifully. Aelita sank onto the bed next to her, and pressed Wolborg into her hand. Then the pinknette walked silently out again.

Tara looked down at the beloved blade, and waited, deep in thought.

Finally. _/Fine. I'll talk to you./_

_/Wolborg! I'm so sorry/_

_/For what!'_ The beast snapped, _/for abandonning me suddenly without warning five years ago? Why Tara? What made you abandon me like that? Where did you go? And what do you want with me know? I have a new master, as you very well know./_

_/I know you hate me for what I have done Wolborg. I don't blame you for it. Boris sucked me and my five friends into a computer, where we were trapped. He programmed it so you and the others would be left behiind, so that's why we just disappeared. I'm really sorry. I've only just gotten out again/_

_/...Fine. I'm sorry I snapped too. And burnt you./_

_/I deserved it Wolborg. But tell me, how much do Tala and the others know/_

_/They never knew you had me. Boris has denied them much knowledge on us and our pasts. They believed it would discourage them, but also they didn't want to bring up memories of you to distract them. That's why they don't know. They still have no idea./_

_/Will you help me? Help me tell them? Prove my point? Ask the others? Please/_

_/Yes. They deserve the truth./_

_/Thank you Wolborg. I've missed you. Have you come out at all/_

_/Only in battle, but your brother is fun to talk to, like you actually./_

_/I missed both of you.../_

_/I can imagine./_

_/Do you want to appear to him yet? Can we call on you and the others/_

_/Wait.../_

_/They all say yes, but all your friends that are concerned must be present when we are called, including Aelita./_

_/Ok. I'll tell the others alter. Oh and Wolborg/_

_/yes? What is it/_

_/Can you explain to the others why we all disappeared so suddenly? Tell them we can prove it to them when we summon them. I'll tell you when the others are out first, though./_

_/Ok./_

_/I'll take you back to Tala now, he must miss you. He is ok though, right/_

_/Confused but fine. Same as the others./_

Tara opened her eyes from the conversation, and jumped off her bed. She took Wolborg, and started back down to the lounge.

A few minutes later, she was there. She scanned the room, and spotted Tala. He was watching Kai fighting Tyson.

'Tala!' Tara called. Everyone looked up, but Tara shook their glances off easily. She ran over to her brother.

'Here. Thanks.' She said, holding out Wolborg. But to her surprise, Tala held out two blades, Frolion and Skyphozoa. Tara took both, tossing Aelita her pink blade as she went over to the dish.

Tara smiled as Emily stepped up to face her. Tygator was at the ready, and Tara clicked Frolion into a similar position. Out of the corner of her eye, Tara could see Judy typing away, laptop facing the match.

They were going to analyse her every move, then use it against her. Tara rolled her eyes, how predictable.

Max started the match. '3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!'

'LET IT RIP!' Tara and Emily chimed in as their blades hit the dish.

'Trygator! Water smash!' Emily yelled. Tara smirked.

Frolion dodged the attack before Trygator could adjust. Trygator tried again and again, but Frolion continued to dodge it, deflecting all the blows one way or another.

Finally, Tara tired of cat and mouse, and went in for the kill. Now she was the cat. Emily whimpered.

'Frolion. Attack.' Tarasaid coldly. With one strike, Trygator was shoved from the dish, landing hard in the wall behind Emily, falling to the floor after.

Frolion jumped back into Tara's waiting hand, before she turned away, walking back to Aelita, who also had a laptop out.

'Wow Tara. You beat your records by over 50!' Aelita congratulated as the redhead sat down next to her. Tara smirked. Michael walked over to them.

'How were you able to get data off Frolion when we couldn't get anything at all?' Michael asked. Judy nodded from the sofa she was sat on.

'Because Tara can block out anything that tries to tamper with her blade. Annalysing creates damage to the blade, so Tara blocks that out as well.' Aelita said sternly. 'You should be ashamed. Beyblades take a long time to train and master properly - we should know! Tampering with them through ultra-sonic waves of data collection should be against the rules. That's why I complained to the BBA about it.' Aelita said angrily.

Everyone was stuned, except for Tara, Odd and Ulrich. Aelita was frowning, as was meaner than anyone had ever seen her get before.

Aelita turned back to her laptop, typing away instantly. Odd looked to The Allstarz.

'Don't worry. You aren't the first to try to annalyse Tara. Aelita altered her laptop so it sends out different waves, but our blades are protected as well. It also helps when other teams try to annalyse us too - Aelita builds most of our blades, with Jeremie's help of course.' Odd said calmly.

From the floor, Aelita nodded. Ulrich smirked, and Tara rolled her eyes. Michael sat down next to Tara.

'So, are you guys a team?' he asked them. Tara gave him a hard look, before lightening up a bit.

'Yup. I'm captain for those who don't know. Apparently there's a new tournament soon, but you'd have to have five players instead of four. One is still a sub.' Tara said chattily. Michael nodded, although many more listened at the thought of a tornament.

'What are you called?' Mariah asked. Tara smirked.

'Kaedic Lyoko.' (Kay-ah-dic)

'Huh? I get the lyoko part, but what's with Kaedic?' asked Mariah. Odd grinned.

'In lyoko, the bording school we were at was called Kaedic for short. We were the school team together, and Kaedic was in the name, obviously. Plus we kinda like it.' Odd explained.

'Oh. Ok.' Mariah said, before turning back to talk to Ray and Lee. Mariam joined in with their conversation shortly as well. Michael turned back to Tara.

'But there are six of you. Who won't blade and who'll be a sub?' he asked. Tara shrugged.

'Can't say. Oh, and by the way. Just so you know, you can't annalyse any of our beyblades, so do yourselves some favours and don't try. Plus Aelita hates it.' Tara warned. Aelita nodded, never looking up from the laptop.

They spent the rest of the night talking, although Tara enjoyed it, she was disappointed and annoyed she didn't get a chance to tell the others what had happened between her and Wolborg.

**hi there! hope you liked it - pretty please review for me! thanks soooo much to those who have already been kind enough to review. anymore will be apreciated, hint hint**

**hehe, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	31. Restless Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and the plot, nutty as it is (like me actually! YAY! MY TRUE NATURE IS REVEALED! YAHOO! ohmygosh im like Odd and Max ... ahhhhhhhhhhh!)

Chapter 31 - Restless Dreaming

That night, Tara tossed and turned. Her vision had caused sleepless nights for her, and although Tara was used to the lack of sleep, and knew it wouldn't show, she didn't enjoy it.

It was always the same. She would be in darkness, and she would be hit and molested repeatedly, until she woke up again. Tara knew it would happen, but tried to stop the nightmares anyway.

Tara rocketted up as she awoke at last, panting breathelessly. In between her fear, hatred and embarrassment, Tara smiled.

She knew what she had to do.

_/Mistress, I sense disease in you, what happened? another nightmare/_

Tara smirked._ /yes another nightmare, but this one was actually worth it, I know what I must do, but I need your help too Frolion./_

_/what do you need, dear mistress/_

_/for you to keep me grounded, tomorrow, im bringing jeremie out of Lyoko. its time we got to work./_

_/are you sure/_

_/what else can we do? we're just sitting here, Boris could strike at any moment, and I know Aelita misses him. No. we have to act soon, or it might be too late./_

_/If you feel it is for the best.../_

_/i do. please alert the others, i need to talk with them./_

_/certainly, if you let us all rip into the dish at once, then we can help even more, and talk to all of you at once./_

_/great! you RULE Frolion/_

_/i'll call the others.../_

_/If Tarantula cant wake Odd up then no one can, just so you know. also, I'll wake Aelita._

**Did you like it? i really hope so... umm, pretty please review for me! thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	32. Why are DelleRobias SO Hard TO Wake Up?

**Disclaimer:** Only Tara and this plot are mine. Everything else is not, sadly, otherwise Boris and Voltaire would be dead a long time ago, and I would have fallen in love with either Kai or Tala...oopsie, went a bit too far...don't kill me Wicked Witch of Dingle!

Chapter 32 - Why Are Delle-Robbias SO Hard To Wake Up?

Ulrich's POV

It is three a.m and I am still awake. How Odd can make that much noise when he's asleep (and dead to the world I might add,) is beyond me.

I cross my arms behind my head, leaning back into my pillow. I miss my bed at Kaedic. Mantas is asleep already, and I don't want to wake him up. He's like Odd; sleep is second only to food.

I tried to download my earplugs from Lyoko, but Jeremie wouldn't let me. I couldn't find any more anywhere else at all. So now I'm kept awake all night from Odd's snoring. I ought to hit him over the head with something, but can't be bothered to move. My bed may not be as good as my one at Kaedic, but it sure is warm and cosy right now...

I lie in wait, thinking over my time in Lyoko, contemplating my friends, and why I hated Bryan so much. Clearly he still hates me, but I've forgotten how this whole thing started.

But then, my time at the abey is very blurred, I don't remember much before training with Odd and the others. We knew then that our bitbeasts were being trained by us, to eventually be handed to Boris' most faithful and strongest bladers.

No doubt that was Bryan, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Kai. Well, maybe not Kai. From what I've heard he was with his team the Bladebreakers for quite a while before The Demolition Boyz showed up. I wonder how Tara's dealing with all of this.

After all, she disappeared for five years, only able to watch her brother training, becoming more robotic every day, while unable to help or call out to him. She finally gets out and finds that he know posseses Wolborg, whom she trained so passionately, putting all her spirit into making him stronger. He must have caved in to Boris as well.

I lie thinking for what seems like ages, but probably was only about twenty minutes. Then Mantas wakes up. That's not like him, I hope he doesn't blame me for whatever woke him up.

_/Ulrich, Tara wishes to speak to all of us. Frolion just contacted me, she says she has contacted Trantula as well, but you may need to help him wake his master./_ Mantas informed me with a chuckle.

I smirked and pulled myself from my bed. God it was cold in our room.

'Odd?' I said, knowing I'd get no reply. He moaned, and I knew Tarantula was talking to him. Odd started to batter his head, trying to get rid of his bitbeast. It never worked though, just hurt your head.

'Odd wake up. Tara wants us. It sounds urgent. Come on.' I said angrily. I wasn't in the mood to struggle with a sleeping Odd, trying to wake him up. He opened an eyes testily.

'How come she never lets us lie-in, huh?' he asked me, rolling onto his stomach and climbing out of bed.

I scowled. 'How come Jeremie wouldn't let me download my earplugs so I could sleep at all? Your snores stopped me sleeping all night! It's three a.m!' I told him. Odd groaned and started to get dressed. I followed his lead, and soon we were both ready.

- Anyone's POV / Normal POV

Tara pulled herself out of bed as Frolion left her mind. She ran to Aelita and shook her gently, then slightly harder.

'Wake up Aelita, this is important! It's about _Jeremie..._' Tara teased.Aelita opened an eyes, and smiled.

'Hey!' She said in mock offense and anger. Tara smiled back and pulled the covers off her friend. Aelita shivered, but got up anyway.

'THREE A.M!' Aelita asked Tara amazed. Tara nodded.

'I was speaking to Frolion, and have something to tell you guys.' Tara explained. Aelita sighed and nodded. Both girls got dressed wordlessly, and raced to meet their friends.

- (still normal POV)

Odd and Ulrich stood waiting in the gym, ready for the girls to appear anytime, hint hint to them.

Tara and Aelita ran into the gym, panting slightly, though not too out of breath. The boys walked over to them, giving the girls enough time to regain their breath again.

'You called Tara?' Odd said, straight faced like a brittish butler (no offense to Brittish or butlers, or brittish butlers. I'm brittish so I don't mean to bash. YAY BRITTAIN!).

Tara and Aelita snorted with laughter, while Ulrich just smirked.

'Yeah. I was talking with Frolion, wondering what we should do now and I've decided something. After breakfast, I'm getting Jeremie out.' Tara said. There was silence.

'Yeah I guess we should get him out, I mean we can't just leave him and Yumi there.' Odd agreed. Aelita nodded vigorously, and Ulrich nodded as well.

Tara smiled. 'Then it's agreed!' she said happily.

'What's agreed? What are you four doing here?' asked a voice from the shadows.

They whipped round to see Tala and Bryan walking into the gym. Both looked tired and annoyed.

_/Frolion, how did they know we were here/ _Tara asked angrily.

_/Sorry, I guess I kinda mentioned it to Wolborg briefly. He's nice, I like him. Not like that though Tara/_ Tara smirked slightly as her bitbeast struggled to finds the right phrase and meaning to it.

'Frolion told Wolborg without my knowing right? Bryan woke up and you both decided to see what we were up to, is that it?' Tara asked them casually. Tala smirked and nodded. Bryan rolled his eyes and glared at Ulrich, who glared back again.

Bryan stormed out, Tala soon after him. Tala, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd followed them as well, all going back to their own rooms.

Tara and Aelita undressed again, and got back into bed. They were both asleep in minutes.

Odd and Ulrich finally managed to get to sleep, with Ulrich going first, with Odd last.

Tala and Bryan went back to sleep quickly as well, not caring that they'd be up in a few hours anyway.

Little did The Demolition Boyz know, that the remaining players of Kaedic Lyoko were planning to do the same thing.

**Did you like it? please say you did. im amazed this story has gotten so far - chapter 32 already! i just cant stop writing it all!**

**next chapter to be up soon I promise - the way i type it won't be very long!**

**thanks for reading, pretty please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	33. Different Ways To Stop Your Alarm Clock

**Disclaimer:** Only Tara and this plot are mine. I do own the computer I type most of this on though. HaPpY rEaDiNg!

Chapter 33 - Different Ways To Stop Your Alarm Clock

A few hours later, four alarms went off simultaneously.

Kai Hiwatari quickly slapped his clock into silence, before it woke Ray, Max or anyone else. Hmm, maybe there was an upside to Tyson's deep sleeping - no alarm on earth could or would wake him up, except the types that throw ice-cold water over him. Now that Kai would like to see.

Tala Ivanov smirked as his teammate Bryan Kyznetsov stopped the clock differently to Kai had, preffering to smash it to the floor by voilently slamming it off his bedisde cabinate. It always worked, but ruined every bloody clock they bought.

Ulrich Stern slammed his fist onto the top of the clock, stopping all its gears until Aelita would next have to fix it again, a.k.a: that night. Odd Delle-Robbia groaned at the sound of his acurssed alarm, and rolled over. Straight out of bed, onto the floor.

**_THUD!_**

Ulrich smirked as Odd groaned and looked up at him from the floor. He was hanging half in his bed, half out of it.

Tara Eglise opened an eye to scowl and glare at the clock, before her roommate and teammate, Aelita Delle-Robbia gently pushed the button to shut it up. The last time a clock had pissed Tara off, it quickly found its way to the bottom of the bin, often nothing more than a tangled cord with broken pices of plastic stuck in it at various places.

Almost as one, they all got up and out of bed. They started their routines separately though.

About half an hour later, they were all downstairs. Kai met up with The Demolition Boyz, where they all started their training together.

The five boys walked outside, and saw Tara, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd were already there, training as well.

Ulrich was running laps, Tara next to him. They seemed to be talking as they ran, but at least they were able to move, unlike Tyson when he ran laps. Aelita and Odd were letting their blades rip over and over again, with the laptop balanced on a chopped-off tree trunk next to them. Jeremie was giving them directions from the laptop, but neither were tired yet.

'Good Aelita, now just increase your rotation as you land...' They heard Jeremie say. Aelita nodded and Odd rolled his eyes. Ulrich and Tara ran up to the other two.

'Hey.' Aelita greeted. Jeremie waved and Odd turned to them in amazement.

'You done already? How can you do 50 laps round this field in that amount of time?' Odd asked them. Tara smiled and Ulrich shrugged.

'Beats me. Now its your turn though Odd.' Tara said with a smile. She leaned over to whisper something in his ear, which made Odd start running round the field at full force. Tara giggled.

'Why do you always do that?' Ulrich asked her. Tara smiled.

'Its to give him motivation. If I do this long enough, he'll soon automatically get it, so he'll be able to run without me having to motivate him each time.' Tara explained. They all nodded.

'Bye!' Aelita called to them as she ran after Odd. Tara stepped up to the dish the pinknette had been working at, and brought our Frolion, clicking her into the launcher.

'Let It RIP!' Tara and Ulrich cried with a grin as the two blades hit the dish in perfect centre. Jeremie nodded.

'Try landing as well as that in the same dish. It is possible, but if you decide to team up for a double battle, then you need to land well together.' He advised and explained. They both nodded, and Ulrich came to stand by Tara.

Tala smirked. 'Mind if we train with you four?' he asked them. Tara and Ulrich looked round in surprise, but soon smiled when they saw it was just them. Tara shrugged and glanced to Jeremie.

'Whatever.' The blonde said, as he went off-screen momentarily. He came back on eating an apple.

'That reminds me. We skipped breakfast again didn't we Ulrich.' Tara said. Ulrich nodded and held his stomach.

'I doubt Odd will forgive you for this. Making him run laps on an empty stomach, especially a stomach the size of Odd's!' Ulrich said. Tara smirked.

'Yeah well I know his response, right Jeremie?' Tara said. Now Ulrich and Jeremie smirked, both nodding.

'So why don't I ever see or hear you complaining Tara?' Jeremie teased mockingly. Tara blushed.

'Oh go fuck a creeper.' Tara said, although only half angry. The two boys laughed again, and Jeremie disappeared from the screen. Tara smirked.

Tara turned back to her brother. 'Sure you can train with us. But I warn you, Ulrich's pretty damn good.' Tara said. They all smirked and let it rip in the other dish.

Frolion and Mantas both bounced up, landing ontop of two blades in the other dish. Wolborg and Falborg.

'Attack!' Tala called.

'Falborg!' Bryan yelled.

Tara and Ulrich smirked. 'Lyoko, Ice Barrier, RIFF!' They both cried.

Frolion slipped down from ontop of Wolborg, bringing one side of Tala's blade with it too. Wolborg bounced back up again, but was unbalanced. Wolborg didn't recover in time, and was knocked out by Falborg, which was being pushed towards Wolborg by Frolion and Mantas.

Tara whooped and Ulrich smirked. Odd and Aelita ran up to them, and saw Wolborg and Falborg lying at Tala and Bryan's feet. The two newcomers smirked as well.

'Four on four?' Tara asked. They shrugged and got ready.

Odd, Tara, Aelita and Ulrich went up against Tala, Kai, Spencer and Bryan. Tara looked to Aelita purposefully and nodded. Aelita's eyes widdened, but she nodded back anyway.

'3, 2, 1, ' called Ian from in between the teams. 'LET IT RIP!'

'LET IT RIP!' The others yelled, watching all eight blades crash into the dish.

'Bryan!' Tala said quietly. 'You take Tara. Kai go against Odd. Spencer, you take Aelita. I'll take Ulrich, he looks like the ringleader here.' They all nodded and started attacking.

'Falborg!' Bryan yelled. Tara was hit backwards by the slashing winds. Ulrich glared to Bryan, and pushed his hands forward together. Immediately, Tara was able to stand up again, and the winds no longer affected her.

Ulrich smirked and started to tackle Wolborg. Tala pushed back, sending Mantas near to the edge. Tarantula ran around the very tip of the dish, knocking Mantas back down towards Wolborg. Odd smirked to Tala, but still managed to dodge Kai's attack.

'Dranzer! Fire Arrow!' Kai yelled. Odd gulped and called out Tarantula.

'Silver Cavern!' Odd cried. A shield like Odd's came over Tarantula, deflecting the attack. Odd smirked. 'Tarantula! Laser Barricade!' Odd yelled, a goofy grin on his face the whole time.

Everyone watched in amazement as Tarantula fired hundreds of lasers around the dish. They were everywhere. They flew right through the bladers and Frolion, Skyphozoa and Mantas, hitting only Wolborg, Falborg, Seaborg and Dranzer. They all cried out as the lasers pierced them.

Kaedic Lyoko smirked as their opponents and Ian watched the four beasts get blown backwards by the blasts.

Tara's face twisted slightly, becoming unsure and disliking. Her eyes grew wide as Wolborg got hit again and again. 'Stop Odd! That's enough!' Tara called. Ulrich and Odd nodded, and Aelita gave them all sympathetic glances.

Soon they were all fighting again though. 'Frolion! Acid Strike with Minion Call!' Tara cried.

They watched again as two clones of Frolion appeared on either side. All three used Acid Strike together, wounding Falborg badly. Tara smirked and Bryan glared.

'Falborg! Stroblitz!' Bryan spat. Tara flinched as the wonds sliced around her. Ulrich took her hand in his, and the winds were called off.

'Wolborg! Novae Rog!' Tala yelled. Wolborg rose up, and this time, Tara stepped forward.

'Stop.' Tara whispered, barely audiable. Wolborg obeyed, seemingly out of free-will. Tara smiled and bowed her head.

'Attack!' Aelita cried, smiling as Skyphozoa spun round towards Dranzer. Dranzer dodged it easily, and came round for a counter-attack.

Dranzer crashed into Skyphozoa, knocking the rose-quartz blade from the dish. Aelita gasped as her blade landed at her feet.

Jeremie came on screen again, and winked. He put on 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan, making it repeat. Tara, Odd and Ulrich smirked.

'There's the sign guys. Know the battle _really_ begins.' Tara said to Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich moved round her so he was on Tara's right, Odd still on her right.

'Frolion!' Tara cried, thrusting her right hand towards the heavens.

'Mantas!' Ulrich cried, thrusting his right hand towards the heavens.

'Tarantula!' Odd cried, thrusting his right hand towards the heavens.

'Hypnotic Terror!' They all cried together. Frolion started to circle Wolborg, paralysing and stunning him.

Mantas did the same to Falborg, while Tarantula went for Seaborg. All three bladers smirked.

Kai stepped forward, and Dranzer crashed into Frolion. Tara stumbled, the smirk slipping from her face. A cold, angry one replaced it instead.

'You're going to regret that, Kai.' Tara said coldly. Kai narrowed his eyes at her, making Tara smirk again. Behind them, the song switched to Evanescence's 'Liquid Blue'.

'Stroblitz!' Ulrich yelled. Bryan's head snapped up furiously.

'What!' He yelled. Ulrich smirked to him, in unison with Tara and Odd, who smirked along with him.

To their surprise though, it wasn't Mantas attacking. It was Falborg. Kai glared at Bryan.

'Who's side are you on?' he asked him furiously.

Bryan shrugged. 'I'm with you, but Falborg's out of my control!' He told them. They all stared at him, shocked, until Tara pulled them back to the match with a yawn.

'When you're quite finished, I'd kinda like to get breakfast before it's time for lunch, if ya get my drift.' She said lazily. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita nodded.

'Stramolyu!' Odd yelled suddenly. Tara and Ulrich smirked as Seaborg rammed against Dranzer with his attack. Spencer gasped, as he realised that he was no longer in control of his blade, Odd was.

'Frolion!' Tara cried suddenly. Frolion was being rammed by Wolborg, who seemed to be in great pain. Tara and Tala were soon sharing both beasts' pain too.

'What's going on?' demanded Ian from the side of the dish. Ulrich turned to him reluctantly.

'Tala and Wolborg are fighting against Tara and Frolion. One will have to give up for their pain to stop, but until then all four of them will feel pain. Tala and Wolborg as they fight, Tara and Frolion as they are fought.' Ulrich explained.

Tala collapsed onto his knees, breathing hard, just as Tara fell to her side, landing with her knees under her. She too was breathing hard. Frolion and Wolborg both bashed against one another, but everyone could see that neither were able to battle well.

'Tara, hold on Tara!' Odd said, bending down to help her. Ulrich nodded and bent down on her other side. 'Just a little bit longer!' Odd encouraged. Tara nodded, and collapsed onto the floor.

'Frolion...' she panted, 'I'm...really...proud...of you...' Tara gasped out. Frolion froze as Wolborg rammed into its side again. There was, apparently, no impact. Frolion suddenly hit back, sending Wolborg to the edge of the dish. Seaborg came along like Tarantula had with Frolion, pushing Wolborg back in again. Odd grinned to him.

'We can't break the connection yet.' Ulrich explained. Odd nodded, and brought Tarantula round to help Frolion.

Falborg went round to help as well, surprising Ulrich immensly. He looked to Bryan, who smirked.

Ulrich grinned. 'So, you won Falborg over huh?' he said. Bryan smirked again, and nodded. Tara groaned and sat up on her knees again.

'Why are heads so easy to hurt?' she wondered aloud to no one in particular. Opposite her, Tala smirked.

'Beats me.' He said. 'Wolborg! Novae Rog!' Tara's eyes widened as Wolborg obeyed him. Dranzer spun over to help, sending Mantas out the dish as it came. Ulrich gasped and groaned, backing away from the dish with Mantas in his grasp.

Odd and Tara smirked to one another and nodded.

'Frolion!'

'Tarantula!'

'Poison Strike!'They cried together. Seaborg and Falborg were both thrown out together, leaving Wolborg and Dranzer left.

'Oh here we go...' Ulrich muttered, smirking as he watched Odd and Tara looking at their opponents.

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' Yumi sang from the laptop, as 'Shut Up' came back on (still by Simple Plan).

'Hey Yumi!' Tara cried, not looking completely behind her. 'Wanna watch me beat Hiwatari!' she asked. Yumi grinned, claaping her hands together happily. Kai rolled his eyes.

'Dranzer! Flame Sabre!' Kai yelled. Tala smirked at his sister from across the dish.

'Wolborg! Novae Rog!' He yelled as well. Tara gasped and muttered something to Odd. Odd smirked and nodded.

'Tarantula! Get Dranzer with a Laser Barricade - !' Odd ordered.

' - Waterisation!' Tara yelled just as he finished. Tarantula's lasers came out, but they were all water. They pierced Dranzer, sending him backwards.

Tarantula and Dranzer both hit each other head on. A bright, white light exploded around the blades, creating smoke.

When the smoke cleared, and the light died down, they saw that Tarantula and Dranzer had both been knocked out at their master's feet. Yumi whooped when she saw Dranzer. Kai rolled his eyes again, and picked up his blade.

Odd picked up Tarantula, and retreated back, next to Ulrich and Aelita behind Tara.

Tara smirked at her brother, who smirked back identically. They both braced themselves for attack, not seeing others join their teams in watching their battle.

Odd, Ulrich, Bryan and Kai quickly filled in the newcomers what they had missed. 'The newcomers' were The Majestics, The White Tigers, Ray, Max and The Allstarz, including Judy.

'Wolborg, Novae Rog!'

'Frolion, Acid Strike!'

The twins yelled together. The two blades hit each other square on, covering the match in thick, black smoke. Red hair was the first thing seen when the smoke started to clear.

Tara and Tala stood opposite each other, panting heavily. None looked too good, and were very tired out. Both blades were still spinning, but just barely it seemed.

As one, Frolion and Wolborg stopped spinning, and the twins collapsed onto their knees.

As soon as the blades were spinning, and they could see it was a tie, that the battle was over, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd ran over to Tara.

Robert walked up to Aelita. 'Why didn't you help her before even though you were knocked out?' he asked her.

Aelita smiled. 'It's our rule. If you aren't playing, or were and get knocked out, then you have to stand back from the battle, and you cannot interfere. If it's urgent then we can help sooner, but in cases like this, we're not aloud to. Tara wouldn't have let us, anyway.' The shy pinknette told him. Robert nodded.

'I see.' He said. Enrique, Oliver and Johnny walked over as well. Johnny started helping Odd and Ulrich carry a drained Tara back to the hotel. Tala was also being escorted back, by Kai and Bryan.

**well? did you guys like it? please review, the next chapter should be up soon. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	34. Out Of My Hands

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and the plot here people. however, i do own the CD im currently blasting my (remaining) brains out with though.

Chapter 34 - Out Of My Hands

A couple of hours later, everyone was pretty much back to normal again, with the exception of Tara, who was still a bit tired.

She was sat with The Demolition Boyz, watching Kai kick Tyson's ass. Kai collected Dranzer from inside the dish (still spinning from his victory), and walked back over to them. He sat down next to Tara.

'He deserved that.' Ian said happily as Tyson sulked at his defeat. Tara looked round and picked up a coaster. She quickly took aim, before spinning it through the air towards her target.

'OWW!' Tyson yelled as the coaster hit home on the back of his head, partly knocking off his cap. He turned round to glare at Tara, who was giving him a mock-innocent smile. She winked at him, and Tyson started to blush. Tara rolled her eyes and turned back to the disgusted boys around her.

'Tell me you did not just do that.' Tala said to his sister.

'Oh please Tala! I don't like Tyson, you know that. It's just that it's great fun to tease him, wind him up and mess with his head. As a girl I can easily do so.' Tara said, pleased with her explanation.

'What, you mean like you did with Theo?' asked a voice from behind Tara. She looked up into the grinning face of Odd Delle-Robbia.

Kai looked to Tara. 'Theo?' he asked her. Tara smirked.

'A right asshole back in Lyoko, who thought he could get any girl he wanted without competition. When he found out I really wasn't interested, and would be harder than any other girl to get, he immediately started trying harder. I messed with _his_ head as well. Great fun, that was.' Tara told him. (Note: i hate Theo, for those who don't know already.)

'How many girls did he brag about in the end?' asked Odd, failing to remember. Tara shrugged.

'Like I give a bloody damn about the bastard. All I know is that he was great fun to piss off.' Tara said, finiahing with a smirk.

'It was about fourteen, Odd. There was hardley a time he _wasn't_ shoving the fact in my face.' Ulrich told his friend, walking up to the group.

Ulrich turned to Tara. 'Oh yeah, Aelita says someone wants to talk to you. Don't ask me who though, no idea.' He said. Tara got up, jumping over to top of the sofa.

Kai, Bryan, Tala, Ulrich and Odd all followed her as well.

'Hey babe.'

Tara stared aghast at the screen, and the figure on it.

'Theo!' She asked him. The boy nodded. He had brown hair, slightly lighter than Ulrich's. He had on a loose, light-green shirt, and looked very cheeky and over-confident. Theo frowned at the boys behind Tara.

'Anyone I should know about Tara?' Theo asked, looking at Tala, Kai and Bryan in particular. Tara rolled her eyes.

'Fuck off Theo. For the last time, I will not go out with you, just so you can get to bloody fifteen girls, got that?' Tara spat. Theo looked shocked. Tara and the boys behind her smirked.

'Haven't you heard Tara?' Theo asked her. Tara raised an eyebrow.

'Heard what? Are girls finally seeing you for the over-confident, arrogant asshold prick that you truely are?' Tara asked him sarcastically. Theo chuckled.

'Nope. I'm on nineteen now. You'd be number twenty, sweetie.' Theo told her. Tara rolled her eyes and started typing. Theo let out a low whistle, and Tara sat back up sharply.

'Try anything and I'll...' Tara let the threat open, but her angry fist showed she wasn't joking around. Theo gulped. Tara pressed enter.

'OWW!' Theo yelled, as they saw his underwear being pulled up from behind. Tara smirked.

'And I'll do that again, only worse.' Tara said triumphantly. Theo gasped, and went off-screen as fast as he could. Tara smirked happily.

They walked back to the sofas again, where Spencer and Ian were waiting for them already. Aelita came over with them, carrying the laptop.

They all talked for about fifteen minutes, but then Ian suddenly stood up, pulling out Wyborg as he went.

'What's up?' asked Tala. Ian shrugged.

'Something's wrong with Wyborg!' Ian exclaimed. As he said this, his huge snake bitbeast rose out of his blade, landing in the middle of the room.

Tara, Ulrich, Odd, Spencer, Tala, Bryan and Kai all shot up out of their seats. Tara started to tremble.

'Err, guys? I've just remembered two very important points.' She said, her eyes never leaving the huge snake that was Wyborg in the middle of the lounge.

'What are they?' asked Kai dryly.

Tara gulped. 'One: I'm deadly afraid of snakes. Two: Wyborg hates my guts for that.' Tara told them. Odd and Ulrich paled, but nodded.

'Is this the part where you run screaming for your life Tara?' asked Ulrich. Tara nodded, also pale.

'Yeah. Yeah that's now... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' She shrieked, running off. Wyborg followed her, furious. Ian started to run after his gigantic bitbeast.

'Wyborg STOP!' Ian yelled over and over again. The huge serpent paid no heed to the small blader though, and continued on after the screaming redhead in front of him.

'WYBORG!' Someone suddenly yelled. Everyone in the room stopped, including Wyborg and Tara, silencing the girl at last.

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Tara all smiled as the took in the figre in the doorway. The figure smiled.

'Come Wyborg.' They said calmly. Wyborg started to rage towards them. The figure never moved though.

**Well? do you like the cliffy? next chapter to be up soon, i promise! please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	35. Wyborg

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and the plot. funnily enough, i dont own beyblade, code lyoko, OR the TV i usually watch them on! (my parents own the last one.)

Chapter 35 - Wyborg

'WYBORG!' Someone suddenly yelled. Everyone in the room stopped, including Wyborg and Tara, silencing the girl at last.

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Tara all smiled as the took in the figure in the doorway. The figure smiled.

'Come Wyborg.' They said calmly. Wyborg started to rage towards them. The figure never moved though.

Wyborg stopped just short of hitting the young boy that had comanded him so swiftly.

The boy wore a light blue turtleneck sweater and khaki capris. He also had blue shoes and round glasses. He had blonde hair, with one large bang falling in his face, reaching to just over one eyebrow.

He smiled warmly to Wyborg, and, to everyone's surprise, including Ian's, Wyborg bowed to the boy.

'Jeremie!' Aelita cried happily, unable to contain herself. She, Odd and Ulrich ran over to him, all beaming. Tara stayed put. Jeremie smiled knowingly to the redhead.

He turned to Ian. 'Ian. Can I have Wyborg's blade for a minute?' he asked kindly. Ian thought for a moment, but eventually threw Jeremie the blade.

Jeremie studied the blade for a few seconds, then threw it high into the air. Wyborg froze for a moment, and then disappeared back into his bitchip. Jeremie caught the blade easily, and tossed it back to Ian, who immediately inspected it.

Tala walked over to Jeremie and the others with Tara, Kai and Bryan. 'How did you do that? Why did Wyborg obey you and not Ian?' asked Tala. Jeremie smirked and looked to Tara.

'That's for your sister to tell you.' he said. Tara rolled her eyes and glared at Jeremie. Aelita smiled, and Odd and Ulrich smirked.

'Tough luck Tara. We'll help you explain though.' Ulrich offered. Tara nodded. So did Odd.

'Well?' asked Bryan.

Tara ran a hand through her thick red hair with a sigh. 'Before were sent into Lyoko, Boris...' Tara stopped.

'He knew we were as good as you guys, but we didn't obey when you did. He wanted someone of about the same skill levels as you five to train your bitbeasts, so used us. Aelita didn't have a bitbeast, but supervised and recorded our progress, and so on.' Tara continued after a pause.

'When we got sent to Lyoko, Boris pregrammed it so that the bitbeasts were left behind, so the training didn't go to waste. To them though, they thought we'd abandoned them. That's why Wolborg burnt Tara at first.' Ulrich added. The others nodded.

'So who had who? Obviously Jeremie had Wyborg, but who had the others?' Kai asked.

'Actually,' Aelita said, 'It's kinda irronic. Jeremie and Ian hated each other, and yet they were similar enough for Jeremie to train Ian's bitbeast. The same went for the others too.' She told them.

'So Ulrich trained Falborg?' Asked Bryan incredulously. Ulrich smiled and nodded.

'Jeremie trained Wyborg, Ulrich trained Falborg, Odd trained Seaborg, Tara trained Wolborg, and Yumi trained Dranzer.' Aelita recited. Kai raised both eyebrows.

'Tell me you're joking. Yumi trained Dranzer?' He asked. Tara, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita all nodded. Kai groaned.

'So our rivals at the abey each trained our bitbeasts, behind our backs so we never knew about this?' asked Ian, walking over. They all nodded again.

'Hey Jeremie.' Tara said suddenly. They all looked to her. 'How'd you get out? We didn't do anything, did we?'

Jeremie shook his head. 'No. Wyborg figured out what you did to Falborg, Wolborg and Seaborg earlier, and got out in his excitement. That contacted me, and I tried to calm him down from Lyoko, but eventually the power Wyborg was generating transfered me here.' He said. Tara nodded.

'So now we just need to detatch you, right?' She said uncertainly. Jeremie smiled and nodded.

'Then it's Aelita's turn!' Odd said happily, dancing madly round and round his cousin. Aelita gigled as she watched the overly-hyperactive Delle-Robbia dancing.

Tara smiled and walked over, past Odd, grabbing him by the collar as she went. She turned to Aelita as Odd struggled to get free.

'Sorry! Lost luggage.' Tara explained, before pulling Odd off again. Ulrich and Aleita followed, with Jeremie last.

Tala, Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer smirked with many others as they watched the stubborn redhead lead the hyper purple blonde away again.

'Umm, Tara?' They heard Ulrich ask. Tara turned to him, smiling childishly. 'Where are you taking Odd?' Tara shrugged.

'The one place he hates the most. An empty kitchen.' Tara said, smirking evily down at Odd. The poor purple lunatic cried out:

_'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' _Odd cried desperately. 'Not EMPTY!' He begged. Tara ignored him, walking away towards the cafeteria. Ulrich, Aleita and Jeremie were all laughing fit to burst, but followed anyway.

Spencer went after them, saying something suspiciously like '_Now _this _I've gotta see..._' The remaining Demolition Boyz sat back down again, Kai with them.

Yumi popped up on screen. Kai glared at her. Yumi glared back, but then stopped and frowned in confusment. (A word? is now.)

'Ok. What's up? Usually it's _me_ who glares at _you_ for no apparent reason other than I want to, and, of course, that I hate you. So what's up?' Yumi asked. Kai scowled.

'You trained with Dranzer?' He asked her furiously. Yumi nodded, beaming. Kai 'hn'ed again, and went back to talking to Tala and Bryan. Ian was talking to Wyborg, as shown by the blank look on his face.

Yumi scowled to Kai's back, and looked round to the rest of the room. She started chatting away to Oliver, Enrique, Emily and Michael. Max son joined in too, as they explained to Yumi Wyborg's appearance, and also Jeremie's.

Yumi laughed at the description they gave her of Tara. The redhead had always been afraid of snakes, Wyborg in particular.

Eventually, Max, Emily and Michael were called over to their team again, leaving Oliver and Enrique. They started talking about their languages, and soon Yumi found herself knowing quite a bit of Italian, thanks to Enrique.

He continued to flirt with her for a while longer, until Johnny eventually literally dragged the blonde away from the laptop. Yumi waved goodbye to her friends, and went off-screen.

**hope you enjoyed it. please review as much as you can. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	36. All It Took

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and this plot. nothing else. although abilties and ideas will be from other places, the overall idea (Lyoko's in a computer, Boris made Lyoko, etc...) is mine. i don't own beyblade or code lyoko, or any other show. thats all. Back to the story.

Chapter 36 - All It Took...

For the next few days, the bladers and teams started to bond with their new friends.

Ulrich was a great soccer player, and was welcomed into The Allstarz easily.

Odd loved to eat and laugh about, making him good friends with Tyson and Diachi, and Dunga of course.

Jeremie and Aelita were good with computers and fitted beyblades, so they were often talking to King and Queen, who enjoyed the company.

Tara mostly stuck to herself, or with Kai and The Demolition Boyz. More often the latter though.

Tala, Kai and Bryan weren't sure what to think of Tara now she was out of Lyoko. Clearly she could handle herself, and she still had her sanity after being trapped in a computer for five years, switching between French and English, while also battling a virus created by the man who sent them in the computer in the first place.

But Tara preffered not to think about that.

She felt uneasy, knowing that everyone knew what she had been through, roughly. Of course Tala still had no idea about her and Odd, but did he _really_ need to know? Tara wondered. She told herself that he didn't, but deep down she knew that, sooner or later, Tala _would_ find out about it. Tara wanted to have told him herself though, when he brought it up though.

_Why can't things just go right for me? First the abey, then Lyoko, then Odd, then Wolborg, then Wyborg, now me and Tala. What else can happen?_ Tara wondered miserably as she traced random patterns on the top of a coffee table in the lounge. She sighed, her chip cupped in a hand, which was supported by the elbow resting on the coffee table. She sighed again.

'What's up?' asked Johnny, sitting down next to her. Tara sighed a third time, and turned to face him, upcupping her chin. (is 'uncupping' an acual word? is here!)

'I'm just feeling depressed, that's all.' Tara told him. Johnny smiled, but frowned when Enrique came over, thankfully followed by Oliver. Tara smiled at them, but Johnny could see the smile wasn't in her eyes.

The two newcomers smiled and sat opposite Tara and Johnny. Son they were engrossed in conversation, and Tara felt her glum mood lifting. Robert joined them, and the five started laughing and talking again.

When Robert started on a story to Tara, Johnny would groan and stop him quickly. Tara, Oliver and Enrique all laughed whenever this happened. They had been talking for what was probably an hour, when they were joined by Tala, Kai and Bryan.

Unfortunately, they also caught part of the conversation. Tara scowled as they sat down, Tala opposite Tara, Bryan next to Tara, and Kai next to Bryan.

'You sure are tough Tara,' Oliver had been saying. 'At first glance you're really sweet, don't get me wrong, but then - BAM! You hit 'em. You don't seem it, that's all.' He said. Tala smirked and his sister narrowed her eyes supiciously.

'Yeah right.' He said, still smirking. 'Tara's always been tough. When we were three, she threw me through a window.' Tala told them. Tara giggled.

'Oh yeah. Damn that was fun. Too bad you're too big for me to throw now Tal.' She said.

'Don't forget though, she did the same to us as well, when we first pissed her off.' Kai added. Tara nodded.

'Yeah, like when we first laid eyes on her.' Bryan put in dryly. Tara smirked.

'Actually Kai, _that_ time we were outside, so I threw you through a door instead. Almost wish I'd done it to Tala as well, actually.' Tara said thoughtfully. Tala leaned across the table to pull something from his twin's pocket.

'What's this for Tara?' He asked mischieviously. Tara paled.

'Give that back Tal.' She said. Tala was holding a small key from its keyring, just out of his sister's reach.

'Tell us what it fits first.' Kai said again.Tara rolled her eyes, still pale though.

'My room.' She said quietly. Tala and Kai frowned. Tala fished out the spare key to Tara's room. The two keys did not match at all.

'That's not for your room.' Kai said flatly. Tara stood up and swiped the key from her brother. The sadness rushed back into the depths of her eyes again, as she turned to the boys still sat around her.

'Who said it went to my room here?' she said. Leaving the boys to their thoughts, Tara swept from the lounge once again. The Majestics went hastily to join in talking to Ulrich and The Allstarz.

'She had a room in Lyoko?' wondered Kai alloud as they watched the doors swing shut behind Tara. Bryan shrugged.

'Seems like it.' He said. He went out the doors after the redhead twin, watching her as she started to unlock her door.

-

Tara reached her door, fishing out the key at last. She started to unlock the door, but stopped when she heard a noise behind her. She pulled the key from the lock and pocketted it again, before she turned round.

But before she could turn, hands swept round her waist, hauling her off the ground. Tara knew better than to call out though, no one would hear her, of that she was certain.

Tara turned her attention to the hands locked tightly round her waist, trying to prise them apart. She watched helplessly as her holder turned round, digging momentarily in Tara's pocket. He - for Tara knew he was a boy - took out her key, and opened the door.

He turned back round again so Tara was in front once more, and took her inside. He kicked the door shut behind them. The door shut firmly, and Tara distinctly heard him lock it too. She gulped and started to struggle more.

Tara cried out as she was dropped on her bed, too engrossed in escaping to see where she was going before hand. Now though, she lay sprawled on the bed, vunerable, puzzled and, admittedly, slightly scared, as she shook her hair out of her face.

She scowled at Bryan furiously. 'You bastard Kyznetsov!' She spat angrily. Bryan smirked and pushed her back as she tried to grab him round the middle.

Tara fell with a small grunt back again. She sank into the soft bedcovers, being smothered and caught in them as the helpless yet fiesty redhead tried again and again to get free. It did not work.

Bryan sat down next to her, watching as she struggled to get free of the covers. Tara pulled one leg free, not seeing it get caught back up as she twisted round to free the other. She pushed herself up, only for Bryan to reach out quickly, catching her round the waist again.

Tara felt his strong arms round her waist again, being pulled back down again. She landed in his lap, both her legs caught up in a kind of caccoon around them, made entirely out of bedcovers, and going over her knees, even.

She groaned as Bryan smirked down at her. 'What now?' she asked him. Bryan smirked wider, and started to tickle her.

'Now? Now I have some fun.' He said. Tara twisted and turned, squirming in his arms, which were around her again. Tara remembered the last time she had laughed that hard, and stopped laughing inside. Outside, she was still giggling away still twisting in Bryan's arms, but inside she lay still.

Finally, Bryan stopped.

Tara lay still at last, still breathing out the last few giggles. Bryan smirked back down at her again, Tara changed her smile into a smirk too.

'Why'd you follow me? asked Tara at last. Bryan shrugged.

'Dunno really. I just thought you needed cheering up, so I followed you, Besides, I'm bigger than you, so it's fun to use that to my advantage.' Bryan said. Tara hit him playfully on the arm.

'Git.' She muttered. Bryan smirked. Tara moved up on his body slightly, so she was propped up against him, with her head on his chest. She wasn't quite sat in his lap, though.

Bryan looked down, so his head was more or less above Tara's. Instinct took him over, and he found his actions were no longer his own. He wasn't sure he liked them either.

He bent down, towards Tara's face, edging closer and closer to her. Tara's heart leapt into her mouth, as if waiting for him.

Their lips touched, and her heart was stolen...

**did you like the ending? im going to try to update soon, i promise. please review about this, and tell me what you think they should do next. than you can see what i actually put! thanks to those who have already reviewed, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	37. Was One Kiss

**Disclaimer:** i only claim tara and the plot from this story. small details, etc, of the plot are most likely not mine. i cant list al the places iv taken ideas from, so please trust me when i say i dont own much here. back to the story:

For Lady Kyra, The Wicked Witch of Dingl, and all my other reviewers...

Chapter 37 - ...Was One Kiss

Their lips touched, and her heart was stolen...

Tara was first surprised, but welcomed the kiss. She kissed him back, and they lasted another few seconds before they broke away.

E_eeeeeeasy, Tara. Eeeeeeeeeasy..._

Bryan was also amazed. He wondered why he had done that, and also what Tara would say about it. He sincerly wished that had not happened.

_/Oh come on, you **know** you enjoyed it though.../_

_/shut up Falborg./_

_/But you **did** enjoy it! I know you did.../_

_/I said shut up./_

_/Fine, fine... But you still liked it./_

Tara smiled as she pushed herself away from Bryan. He didn't look too sure of what he had just done. Tara directed her gaze away from him, and knew he had relaxed.

'Bryan?' Tara asked nervously. If they were going to sort this out, they'd best do so now. Preferably before Tala heard about this.

'Yeah?' he said, finally looking her in the eye. Tara smiled gently.

'Are you...ok, with that? Because...I, am.' Tara said, her voice tingling with nerves. Bryan stared at her. Tara looked away again.

_/Still wish that hadn't happened/_ Falborg teased him. Bryan silently promised his bitbeast would soon wish he had never left Biovolt. Falborg buggered off bloody quick.

Tara glanced back up at him, and let her emotions burst out at his answer...

**i've decided...ducks (...i like ducks...) many, many flying objects... i want at least another three reviews (from MORE than one person too!) before i next update! i don't mind how long i have to wait, cos i can keep tryping anyway! So get reviewing!**

**thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	38. The Intercom Won't Work Again

**Disclaimer:** i only own Tara and the plot, dispite what others may think. there's a lot copied here, so i don't own that lot, ok? on with the story!

Chapter 38 - The Intercom Won't Work Again

Tara glanced back up at him, and let her emotions burst out at his answer...

She smiled as Bryan nodded, a small smile on his face. They embraced shortly, and then broke apart again. Bryan's smile left his face quickly, but Tara didn't care. That was Bryan for you...

'So now what? Do we get together? Tell your brother? What?' asked Bryan. Tara shrugged.

'Do you _want_ to get together?' she asked. Bryan thought for a moment, and nodded slowly. Tara blushed a little, and smiled back at him.

'So...Are we officially going out?'

Tara shrugged again. 'Dunno. I just wanna bask.' She closed her eyes and smiled wistfully for a few seconds. Her eyes snapped back open again. 'Ok, I'm basked. We goin' out or what?' She said with a smirk.

Bryan's lips answered in a different way, locking with Tara's, captivating her. She kissed back happily, her lips curving up as they held their kiss for longer.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she let him in, and moaned with pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth. Bryan smirked against her lips.

A loud bang on the door broke them apart hastily.

'Tara!' Called the unmistakable voice of Tala Ivanov. 'You ok?'

'Umm, yeah!' Tara called back. Bryan and Tara scooted away from each other. 'I'm just talking to Bryan. Why'd you ask?' She asked him. She knew her brother was probably frowning.

'It's just you and Bryan went upstairs and we haven't heard or seen anything from either of you since. And since when have you and Bryan gotten along well enough to talk!' He yelled back through. Bryan scowled, and rolled his eyes as his girlfriend smirked.

'Since now.' Tara said calmly, opening the door to let him in. Bryan was now stood leaning against the dressing table across the room from the beds.

Tala walked inside, standing next to Bryan. His twin shut her door, and turned to face them.

'Ok Tala. Whadda ya want? And don't say the intercom was on again, because I doubt that thing will ever work again, not after I disabled it, anyway.' Tara said with a smirk. She pointed to the small white box on the wall, now smashed to pieces.

'I'll agree with you on that, Tar.' her brother added, as he hastily turned his glance away from the busted-up intercom.

Bryan pushed away from the dresser, and walked out. He shut the door behind him. Tara locked it, and checked the intercom. She saw Tala watching her, puzzled. 'I don't trust him not to turn it on.' Tara said. She walked back over again.

'What's wrong? Since when have you played protective big bro?' asked Tara teasingly. He shrugged.

'I just want you to be safe Tara. You suddenly disappeared for five years without a trace, to be honest, it scared me. One day you were there, the next you weren't. I don't want that again.' Tala admitted.

Tara was stunned, to say the least. Tala and her hadn't been this open with each other since before they came to the abbey, and they weren't even five then.

'Sorry Tal. You know I would have gotten out, contacted you, anything if I could...' Tara said. Opposite her, her twin nodded, and pulled her into a hug. He smiled.

'I don't think I've told you this yet, but it's good to have you back sis.' He said warmly. Tara grinned back at him.

'For better or worse!' She concluded. Tala looked doubtful.

'Yeah, I think that'll be the last one.' He said. Tara smirked and hit him playfully on the arm. Tala smirked as well. 'So what's up with you and Bryan?' he asked. Tara held her breath, debating what to say. Tala noticed.

'Well, there's definitely something going on. You're holding your breath.' He said. Tara groaned and let it out again. Tala held both her shoulders. 'What. Is. It?' he asked her. Tara looked away.

'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...' Tara started. Her brother frowned.

'_Tara..._' He said sternly. Tara sighed again.

'Umm, we're, kinda, sorta, dating?' She said weakly. Tala raised his eyebrows. Tara started to panic. 'Don't you dare do anything to him Tala! Else I'll...I'll...!' To her relief, he only smirked and nodded.

'Whatever. When'd he ask you out then?' he asked. Tara blushed like a school girl.

'Just now. he kissed me, and we got together. Tell anyone and you'll also be dead. I don't think Bryan wants it round the entire media.' Tara said. Tala smirked and nodded.

'Yeah. But then again, he's dating his captain's sister, so that's a bit of a health hazard. He's braver than I thought.' Tala smirked. His sister smiled back at him, and kissed him on the cheek, before pushing him out again.

She opened the door one last time to deliver a message. 'Tell Bryan you know, but don't say anything more. Please don't be an ass Tala...' And with that, Tara slammed the door shut again. Her brother went into his teams' room ready to confront his teammate.

Bryan looked up from his book as his captain entered, closing the door behind him. Tala blocked the door as he sat down on his bed.

'Tara told me to tell you that I know you two are going out. Apparently I can't say anything else though.' Tala said calmly, smirking though. He pulled out a book and started to read also. Bryan gaped at him.

'I'm amazed I'm not dead already.' Bryan muttered as he started to go back to his book.

'You know Tara as well as I do, well, certainly her temper anyway. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to cross that?' Tala asked. Bryan shook his head.

'Saying yes wouldn't even be funny.' He added. Tala smirked, and both boys went back to their books.

'She won't tell anyone else, will she?' asked Bryan after a couple of minutes. Tala smirked.

'Possibly Aelita, but only because she's her roommate. I wouldn't leave before Tara told me, so it wasn't like she wanted to tell me.' Tala said. Bryan nodded, silently thanking his captain, and the Gods, for not killing him over his relationship with Tara.

**hope you liked it. i'll try to update soon, thanks to those who have reviewed already. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	39. Wait 'Till I Get My Hands On You!

**Disclaimer:** i only own Tara and this crazy plot. parts of the plot, such as small details and happenings will befrom other shows though, so i don't claim them. just the big picture, so to speak.

Chapter 39 - Wait 'Till I get My Hands On You!

Of course, knowing some certain bladers _coughTysonGrangercough_, the news of the twins was about in days.

Tara walked towards the BBA bus with Kai and The Demolition Boyz. They had their luggage already on, and they still had half an hour before they were scheduled to leave, but they wanted to get ahead. Besides, they were likely to encounter the media on their way. How right they were.

They were walking up the road, getting closer and closer to the bus, when a group of journalists surrounded them, smacking gum noisily.

'And who's _this_ lovely lady?' asked one of them, 'an addition to a team is she? Or a lover of one of yours? Oh! I know! This must be Tara, the one we were told about.' Tara stiffened.

'Who...?' she asked aloud. The reporter smirked and smacked her gum again.

'I believe it was Tyson Granger who mentioned it first. Said there was a new girl called Tara Eglise, related to Tala Ivanov as his little twin sister. Also said something about her having weird friends.' She said, trailing off. Tara's hands became fists and she turned to Kai.

'He's your team-mate. You kill him, or I swear _I WILL!_' she spat furiously. Tala pushed his sister away, but the crowd of reporters followed.

'Where are you going? Can you answer some questions? A little about yourself Tara? A message for your fans? A comment or statement?' They asked. Tara stepped forward stubbornly, full of fury.

'In that order? To the bus. Yes, I can answer some questions, fact is though, I won't. Nor will I say anything about me, or give a message for my fans. I have no comment or statement for you lot other than to GET LOST!' Tara yelled the last part. The reporters backed off, letting them pass.

'Sure you won't answer some questions? What do you think on this, boys? Tala, how has your sister's arrival affected you? Do you and your sister get on? Bryan, what do you think of Tara? Kai, what's your opinion? Ian? Spencer? What do you two think? Tara, where were you before you met up with Tala again?'

Kai groaned. 'For the last time, we aren't answering questions. But if you really want my opinion, I'd say that my team-mate Tyson Granger is about to go under. Six feet under. How soon? As soon as Tara next sees him, I'd say.' Kai said smartly. Tara smirked, and let Tala pull her through the crowd.

'I am sooo glad we got here early.' Tara said as they nearly reached the bus.

'Tara! If you and Tala are twins, why are your surnames different? Do you like your brother's team, and Kai, of course? What do you think you'll do, now Tyson has made you so popular? What do you thin-?'

'Wait, wait! How has Tyson made me popular?' asked Tara, dreading the answer.

'Every media room across the world is talking about this. You've become known worldwide! Plus he posted a picture of you on the internet. You're wearing what you're wearing now, actually.' One woman shouted back. Tara groaned in despair.

'Urrrrrrrrrrgh! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TYSON GRANGER!' Tara yelled as she stormed into the bus. The boys followed her, and so did three reporters, on holding a camera.

The seats were two in a row, but that didn't bother anyone much. Tara sat by the window, with Bryan next to her.

Tala and Kai were sat behind them, and Spencer and Ian were in front of them. In between Bryan and the next pair of seats was a small gangway.

Tyson and Ray came and sat next to them. Ray was furthest away from Bryan, for pretty obvious reasons. Mainly his health. Tara barged past Bryan to get to Tyson.

Luckily, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie came along at that point. Odd raced up to Tara first. He was very out of breath.

'Tara...Yumi's...been found...come quick...follow me...!' Odd gasped. Tara gasped and stared at him.

'Yumi's out?' she asked. Odd nodded and ran back the way he'd come. Tara ran after him. Tala, Bryan, Kai, Ian and Spencer all followed too. Ray and Max tried to get Tyson to a safer place before Tara came back again.

Tara raced after Odd, knowing the others were behind her. She skidded to a halt behind Odd, and bent down to examine her unconscious partner.

'Yumi? Yumi!' Tara cried desperately. The media was all around them. 'Yumi come on!' Tara yelled. She grinned. 'I'll call you the forbidden name...' she said quietly, so the reporters couldn't hear. Yumi's eyes flickered open weakly. She smirked to Tara, who smirked back again.

'You dare, Eglise...' Yumi muttered, before she fell back again, her limbs gone weak. Spencer picked her up and carried her to the bus. Luckily, they were able toget Mr Dickinson to let heron, when they explained the situation.

Ulrich sat with Yumi, with Jeremie and Aelita behind them with the laptop. Ulrich and Yumi had taken the places of Ray and Tyson, with Odd next to Bryan. Therefore, Jeremie and Aelita were next to Ian and Spencer, who were behind Tara and Bryan. Odd was on his own in front of Ulrich and Yumi, next to Tala and Kai, ready to annoy him.

At long last, they started moving, everyone aboard. A couple of hours later, most people were asleep. Odd had a ball of cotton wool stuffed into his mouth to stop his snoring. Unfortunately for Ulrich, that only worked when Odd was asleep while travelling.

Tara drifted off as well, her head leaning against the cool window.

Bryan hoped life at Robert's place would be better than their time at the hotel, especially now Yumi was out... or was that a bad thing?

Bryan watched the redheaded beauty sleeping peacefully, and was amazed to remember it was for the second time in five years...

**did you like it? please review me about it. any questions i will answer. flames accepted, and also criticisms. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	40. Jeremie's Journal: What Fun It Records!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and totally mad plot. Neither beyblade OR Code Lyoko are mine, just so you know.

I **still** don't believe im on chapter 40!

Chapter 40 - Jeremie's Journal: What Fun It Records

Yumi and Kai had been arguing nearly the entire time, although Kai wasn't as bad as Yumi. Tara kept trying to murder Tyson, and, to be honest, many bladers were half way there to letting her. Too bad Mr Dickinson wouldn't let them ruin the BBA's bus with the blood, though.

Odd and Ulrich had been making alliances with Bryan, Spencer and Ian, by helping them piss off Ray, Max and Kenny.

Jeremie and Aelita had been busy trying to stop King and Queen from starting fights with Michael and Emily, who kept bragging to the duo, acting superior, although it was more Michael, to tell the truth.

Tala watched the havoc unfold, starting with Tara cornering Tyson. Boy, did he ever pay for telling the media...

(a/n: All from Jeremie's Journal, at various times from now. Times are from now, not added onto previous time. Ok?)

- Three minutes later -

Clouds of smoke are still issuing from the corner, where a pile of dust is covering the fight between Tara and Tyson. By the sounds of Tyson's yelling, screaming and begging for mercy, I'd say Tara's winning.

-Five minutes later- (aka: five minutes after 'a/n:', got it?)

There's still dust round the corner, but the smoke has long stopped. Yumi has stopped annoying Kai (or Hiwatari to her,) for a minute, to cheer Tara on. There are some others, also cheering her on with Yumi. Of course, Odd and Ulrich are in _that_ crowd.

-Half an hour later-

It's calmed down now. Yumi has finally stopped yelling across to Kai, and is now talking to Tara, who successfully pounded Tyson to a mushy pulp.

Ok, maybe not a mushy pulp. But Tyson now has the following injuries: one black eye, three broken ribs, two missing teeth, one sprained ankle, five pulled muscles, one broken toe and many, many, _many_ bruises, covering just about every inch of his body.

I think Tara was satisfied.

Ever since I got here, I've had a great time. Ok, so there are some bad things. For one, I still need to figure out how to detach Aelita and Yumi, and that'll take some work. We need to get rid of Boris and XANA, but I think our virus problem is over now.

I keep wondering what we'll do with Lyoko. Will it be shut down when we detach Yumi and Aelita? I don't know what will happen at all.

I'm also worried about Tara. Now that Yumi is here as well, both their energies will be static to one another. And since Tara is the more powerful, she'll get the full blast of it all.

I hope XANA doesn't try anything, or Tara will be in danger. I wonder which bitbeast they got their powers from anyway, if we knew (which we don't,) Aelita and I would be able to get a lot more information for Tara and Yumi. But we don't know, so there's nothing we can do about it. I just hope the bitbeast doesn't hurt them in anyway. By the looks of the powers Tara and Yumi got from the bitbeast, if it wanted to, the beast could kill them!

I'd also like to know where and what Boris did with the bitbeast once he had extracted its powers. No, her powers. Tara said the powers were feminine, so they were bestalled in girls. Hmm, makes sense to me. I guess…

Call me crazy but I think something's up with Tara and Bryan. They're getting along a lot better than usual, especially compared to what I remember, and what Odd and Ulrich have told me. Apparently Tala has Wolborg now, though, that must be weird for Tara. She's told him now, as well.

I've had a couple of flashbacks during the flight. They were mostly of us training at the abbey, although there was one or two in Lyoko. I miss that place, to be honest. It was nice knowing we existed once, were real, not stuck in a game.

Now the real world seems trivial and shallow. Its ok, I suppose, but I still miss Lyoko. After all, it was my home for the past five years.

Oh great, now Tara's trying to stop Yumi from killing Kai, who is slowly backing away from her, smirking. How thick is that guy!

Jeremie

Robert's home was huge. Of course, being Robert, he had many homes, but this one was good enough for the bladers. In a remote area a good distance from Moscow, the teams were sleeping in similar room-layouts to before. This time though, Yumi joined Tara and Aelita in one room.

**Hope you enjoyed Jeremie Belpoise's opinion! Please review, but thanks soooooo much to those who already have. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	41. Dream To Die: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and this plot, ok? On with the story!

Chapter 41 – Dream To Die: Part 1

Tara slept deep that night...

_She was walking. Down, down, down. This girl, who looked so like her, didn't know how to stop._

_Tara walked down stairs, all pitch-black with white outlines. All around her was nothing but black. Pure, echoing, terrifying, scream-in-the-night, black. Words floated back to haunt her, casting a spell to keep its listener walking. Never stopping, never waking, and never feeling._

_Memories of Tara and her friends slid through her mind, until they were lost again in the midst of her head. It was like watching home videos, except Tara hated it._

_Black..._

_**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?**_

_Tara falling from the rock she had conjured, her arms flaying as she turned in a circle from where the tips of her toes touched the rock still._

_**Leading you down into my core,**_

_Another flash of falling into the whirlpool._

_**Where I've become so numb…**_

_Tara kicking a punch bag._

**_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_**

_Tara and Yumi laughing together as Yumi helped Tara back onto her feet._

_**Until you find it there, and lead it back,**_

_Tara stopped at the edge of a doorway. It was glowing with a white, blinding light, but it merely bounced off of the girl stood before it. She whipped round at the noise from behind her._

_**Home.**_

_Her eyes widened and she ran._

_Tara had run many times before. She used to run track at Kaedic. But never, never in her entire life, had she run so instinctively out of fear._

_She heard those words echo in her mind, and knew what she was pleading for. Them._

_**Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside!**_

_It was still behind her..._

_**Call my name and save me from the dark…**_

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide..._

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone!**_

_Tara saw something ahead, but did she really want it? A way out could count as something..._

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

_A vision of her and Tala as small children gave her the courage to continue towards the object. It was a mirror._

_A simple mirror, with a silver frame. It was old and dusty, and there were jet black stones set into the silver of the rim. Blood red rubies were dotted around as well, and black glass vines entwined between the jewels._

_Tara stopped running and walked cautiously up to it. She stepped up so she was stood right in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened again at what she saw looking back at her. Her blood ran cold._

_She remembered..._

**_Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me._**

_She backed away from the mirror, and saw the person on the other side do the same. Like only he would._

_**Breathe into me and make me real…**_

_Backwards._

_**Bring me to life.**_

_Tara turned round and began to run back again._

_**Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside!**_

_Anything was better than this..._

_**Call my name and save me from the dark…**_

_She wanted so badly to see him, to hold him. To remember him._

_**Bid my blood to run…**_

_Did he even know who she was? Did he even care if she lived on?_

…_**Before I come undone!**_

_Scenes and visions flickered in front of her..._

_**Bring me to life…**_

_Tara gasped._

_She lay on a hospital bed, a breathing aid tube over her mouth and nose. She was scratched and torn, and hooked up to various equipment._

_Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita were there, talking to her._

_A single tear streaked her left cheek._

_She saw Tala lying next to her, but knew he wasn't. He wasn't in the Lyoko format, and in the vision, Tara was._

_As the tear streaked Tara's cheek, the same happened to her brother, both tears falling at the same time. They both disappeared behind their ears together._

_**Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.**_

_Tara looked round._

_Tara heard voices._

_Tara heard, **him…**_

**Did you like it? I know it's really spooky, but tell me about it anyway. Next chapter up soon, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	42. Dream To Die: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or code Lyoko, just Tara and the plot. STORY TIME!

Chapter 42 – Dream To Die: Part 2

Tala slept deep.

_He was walking down, down, down. The stairs were black, edged with white. Around him was black. He saw his memories, like home videos gone by. But these weren't fun; these were terrifying._

_Tala saw a mirror in front of him. A silver frame outlined it. The frame had black glass vines twisting round it, rubies and jet black stones also encrusted into the frame, twisted between the vines beautifully._

_Tala looked into it. Tara looked back out. They both backed away from the mirror, perfectly mirroring one another, as only they would. Would, or could?_

_Questions raced through his mind, as flashbacks flashed across his path, blocking his way until he saw. Tala didn't try to resist, and watched his forgotten memories flash by him._

_Tala saw himself in a coma, hooked up to machinery, a breathing aid on his mouth, also covering his nose. He looked awful._

_Suddenly, he saw Tara lying next to him. She too, was hooked up on machinery, breathing aid in place as well. His little sister._

_But he could tell from the way she looked, that Tara was in Lyoko. But he wasn't. How did that work?_

_Tala heard voices._

_**Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead.**_

_Tala shivered. Why did he sense her presence there with him?_

_A male took over. Who did that remind Tala of?_

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.**_

_The woman came back again, her voice ghostly and desperate, like she was falling, dying, screaming inside._

_**I've sleeping for a thousand years, it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything!**_

_Her plea echoed through the dark empty space. Tala felt trapped again. Like back at the abbey again. Then the man again._

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…**_

_The woman continued her plea, like the man had never spoken._

_**Don't let me die here!**_

_Tala didn't want to hear more, but their song echoed through every corner of his mind._

_**There must be something more...**_

_The man sang. Tala heard a scream. He recognised it at once._

_Tara._

_**Bring…me…to…life…!**_

_Tara screamed again, Tala gathered his strength, and ran on. He hoped he could find her before it was too late..._

_**Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside!**_

_Tala ran faster as her screams got louder and more desperate. Was it Tara screaming, though?_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark...**_

_Tala tried to think but his head hurt too much to do so. Screams were all around him, coming from everywhere._

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**_

_Tara appeared before him, being strangled by ghostly-white hands. Her eyes were drooping shut. Tala panicked and ran towards his sister._

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

_Tara was dropped onto the floor, a few feet away from Tala, but he could only watch as his sister's neck was snapped. Tara collapsed onto the floor, dead._

**_Bring me to life…...!_**

_Tala felt the knife at his throat, and hissed as it was drawn across, leaving an open wound behind it._

At exactly the same time, Tala and Tara woke up, sitting up sharply. They were both drenched in sweat, breathing hard. They looked around.

Everyone else in both rooms were still asleep. It was four in the morning, but the twins got up anyway, leaving a scribbled note for their team-mates.

They were identical.

_Woke up early, couldn't sleep. Gone to breakfast, Tala/Tara._

The twins both got ready quickly, and started down to breakfast. Tala started out first, because Yumi had threatened to wake up. Tara had waited to make sure she was still asleep.

A couple of minutes later, she was up too, only a little way behind her brother. Neither knew the other was up too.

Tala entered the cafeteria.

**hope you like it, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	43. A Little More Than Double Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tara and the plot, not a lot else, actually. Enjoy.

Chapter 43 – A Little More Than Double Trouble

Tala wasn't even aware of where his feet were taking him as he left his room. Neither was he aware that his little sister was only a couple or corridors behind him, also headed the same way as he was. That would have worried him a lot.

Tara was also unaware of the previously mentioned fact. She made her way down to breakfast, heading into the cafeteria, only to stop deadly still.

Tara's POV

Ok, since when had Tala gotten up at four in the morning? On his own? I usually

needed a heavily armed alarm clock to wake me up, and if I remember rightly, Tala was the same. Wait, what's the one thing that will also wake me up, better then a heavily armed alarm clock? _Oh crud._

I walked over to my dearest, annoying, oh-so-fun-to-throw, brother, and sat opposite him in the booth he was sat at. He was thinking; I knew it from habit. Ok, from when Odd had taken a picture of me zoned out in my thoughts. _Why is luck against me?_

'Hey Tala, why're you up so early?' I asked, trying to keep the conversation steady. Hell, it had been five years since we really talked. Tala looked up at me, startled.

'Couldn't sleep.' He muttered. 'You?' I shrugged; what more could I do.

'Bad dream. Again, woke up, couldn't get back to sleep afterwards.' I replied. So much for _that_ conversation...

He nodded and went back to his toast. 'What was it about?' Tala asked me. I sighed.

Tala's POV –

'Ok, it was _way_ weird. It started with me walking down these black stairs with white lining, right? All around me was black, like the stairs, too.' That caught my attention. My head snapped up at her. Tara looked startled.

'What! Tara, was there a mirror? With a silver frame?' I asked urgently. Tara looked at me aghast. She nodded.

'Red rubies and black jewels in between black glass vines, all on the silver frame?' She asked, wincing as she said so, dreading my answer. I nodded, she groaned and held her head in her hands.

'Hold it sis,' I said. 'You were in a coma?' I asked. Tara winced apologetically at me and nodded.

'Yeah, so were you, if what I saw was right.' She said. I nodded, suddenly wishing I hadn't brought up that topic. _Wonder why…_

'Tala?' Tara asked. I looked up at her. She looked afraid. 'In my dream, when I looked in the mirror, you were the reflection. Why was that?' She asked. I shrugged.

'Look, I say we forget it, ok? Anything else we saw didn't happen, got that?' I said firmly. Tara wavered for a few seconds, before nodding too, just as firm as I had been.

I couldn't believe it. How we had the same dream, I do not know.

- NORMAL POV –

The twins continued to eat for a few more minutes, in perfect silence, save for the clinking of cutlery on bowls and plates.

However, they were soon joined by Kai, Bryan, Ray, Lee and Mariah. They flopped down beside each twin, blocking both ends of the booths, and their escape routes. Tara groaned as Ray wrapped an arm round her shoulders again, and watched her brother scowling at Mariah, who was sat next to him, beaming for all she was worth.

Tara lifted Ray's arm off her again. 'Sorry Ray, I'm not interested.' She said calmly, before going back to her breakfast again. She lifted the milk up until it was just above Ray's head. She winked to the others, who shut the hell up at once.

'Oh?' Ray asked, smirking. 'And why's that?' he asked. Tara glared at him, but he paid no heed to her warning.

'Because you have – SPLASH – milk on your head.' She said, dropping the milk jug in the middle of her sentence. Ray yelled loudly as the cold milk hit his skin. Tara smiled sweetly as everyone else laughed, although Kai, Tala and Bryan were mostly smirking instead.

'What's the matter Ray?' she asked him innocently. 'I thought cats liked milk.' She teased. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and giggled as he stormed out, his pride in ruins.

'Ohmygosh!' Mariah exclaimed as she finally stopped laughing. 'You have _got_ to let me thank you for that! I've been wanting to pay Ray back ever since he dumped me a year ago!' She said happily. Lee smirked as well.

'He deserved that, too. He dumped Mariah on live television, too.' Lee said. Tara winced.

'Oooh. Poor you. Luckily, I've been able to stop things before they got too bad, usually. I mean, who does he think he is anyway? Enrique's clone?' Tara asked to nobody in particular. Mariah laughed again, and handed Tara and five pound note.

'Here. It's the least you deserve!' She said. 'I just wish I had a picture of it!' She said. Tara got a hellish idea.

'Weeeell…' She said. Everyone stopped laughing to look at her.

'You had a picture of that?' asked Lee. Tara shook her head.

'No, but I can get a picture of the memory, if you like.' She said. Mariah clapped her hands with joy, and grinned evilly.

'You're even more evil than I thought!' She said. An idea struck her. 'You really are Tala's twin, aren't you?' The twins rolled their eyes, but Tara was smirking nonetheless.

'AHAHAHA!' Laughter rang through the doorway, and Tara smirked wider.

'You can come in here and congratulate me anytime you like now, Odd.' Tara called through to him.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi walked through the doorway, all three laughing their heads off, practically. Odd wiped a tear from his eye.

'Not the milk _again_ Tara!' He laughed. Tara shrugged and looked innocent and sweet. Yumi raised an eyebrow, saying '_yeah right!_'

'He was annoying me. Plus he tried to hit on me again. Never took a warning, so he had to pay the price of pissing me off.' Tara said innocently. Yumi started laughing again.

'Oh my GOD TARA! Theo! And Ray! What is it with you!' She asked. Tara grinned and shrugged.

'At least I make sure they get their calcium, right guys?' Tara said. Odd and Ulrich cracked up laughing again, but nodded anyway. Ulrich recovered first.

'I feel like I just relived our laughing gas experience!' he gasped. Tara smirked.

'Quick!' She cried in mock-panic. 'Poor milk on them before they die laughing! Oh wait, that should be water.' Tara said, looking mock-crestfallen. Odd and Yumi laughed harder.

'I-I-I can't-br-breathe!' choked out Yumi, as she fell to the floor. Tara stood up in the booth, and levitated two jugs of water onto Yumi and Odd.

'COLD!' They both shrieked. Now everyone else was laughing too. Even Kai, Tala and Bryan. Yumi saw Kai chuckling and scowled at him.

'You think its funny, Hiwatari? Try _this!_' Yumi cried triumphantly, as she poured another jug of water over Kai's head. Unfortunately, she missed, hitting Tala and Bryan as well.

'You are sooo dead, Yumi!' Tara giggled. Jeremie walked in with Aelita, whereupon they stopped dead.

'Do I even want to know what happened this time, Tara?' Jeremie asked. Aelita chuckled.

'And did Ray try and hit on you or something? He has milk all over his head!' She giggled. Tara smiled sheepishly, before ducking another jug of milk, presumably from Yumi.

'Oi!' She yelled to the giggling Yumi behind her. She smirked as Kai sneaked up behind Yumi, holding a jug of milk. Yumi jumped and cried out, as Kai calmly dropped the milk over her head.

'Why you…!' Yumi cursed furiously. Everyone else was laughing now except for Yumi (who was cursing heavily in French and Japanese) and Kai (who was smirking triumphantly instead.)

'Are you ok Yumi!' asked Odd through his laughter. He, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita stopped laughing at once to look at Yumi. Tara stopped laughing as well.

'I-' But Yumi didn't get a chance to finish. In unison, she and Tara tumbled to the floor in dead faints.

**I'm really sorry this was short – I just wanted to get it up! Please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	44. Sahara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, or Code: Lyoko. Just so you all know. Still can't believe this is the 44th chapter! Yahoo! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 44 – Sahara

Previously in 'Mixed Up Worlds':

'_Are you ok Yumi!' asked Odd through his laughter. He, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita stopped laughing at once to look at Yumi. Tara stopped laughing as well._

'_I-' But Yumi didn't get a chance to finish. In unison, she and Tara tumbled to the floor in dead faints._

(Chapter 44:)

'Tara?' asked Tala, as he watched his sister tumble to the floor.

Odd and Ulrich bent down next to them immediately, while Jeremie started to type on his laptop. Aelita was deep in thought, stood over Odd and Ulrich.

Odd smiled sadly and looked up from Tara at last. He looked to Tala. 'She should be ok. Pulse is still good, so she'll wake up in a minute.' He said.

'Yumi's the same.' Ulrich said. Jeremie nodded.

'I'd almost forgotten about all this.' He said. Aelita nodded.

'This happens often?' asked Bryan.

'Before we were sent into Lyoko, it would happen sometimes.' Ulrich admitted.

'We think it's because of the way they got their powers from that bitbeast. We don't even know it's name.' Jeremie said gravely.

'When they pass out like this, they'd get a message from the bitbeast, often saying things like "save me" or "help me". We never got a name, though.' Aelita added.

'So whenever the bitbeast that they got their powers from decides to send an SOS to those two, they pass out together?' summed up Lee. Odd nodded.

'Yeah, but this hasn't happened in years.' He said, rushing as usual.

'So why do they both pass out?' asked Mariah, frowning.

'Because they both have a connection to the bitbeast. When the powers were transferred into Tara and Yumi, it created a connection, which was split between them both. Therefore, they both pass out, because the message can only be transmitted to both, not just one. The message is split between them.' Jeremie explained.

'Basically,' Odd said with a nervous grin, 'when those two got their powers, they also got a connection to the bitbeast. Now it's impossible for just one of them to get it, because the connection split. This also means that the message gets split too. The power rush makes them pass out.' He said, flicking his tail back and forth.

'Why do you have a tail anyway?' asked Lee.

Odd shrugged. 'Why don't you?' he asked. Lee frowned, but didn't say anything more.

'Oww.' Tara said childishly as she sat up, rubbing her head. Yumi sat up as well, also rubbing her head.

'Uh-huh.' She agreed.

'You ok?' asked Tala, looking down at his little sister. Tara smirked.

'Peachy.' She said. She looked to Yumi. 'You ok Yumi?' she asked, sounding tired. Yumi nodded weakly.

'Did you hear it?' she asked Tara. The redhead paled.

'How could I ignore it?' Tara replied bitterly. Yumi let a tear fall to the floor as she hung her head sadly.

Tara hung her head as well. 'Sahara sure knows how to give us a headache, huh girl?' she said with a hidden smirk. Jeremie's head shot up at once.

'You have a name?' he asked. 'For the bitbeast? Don't tell me it's Sahara.' He said. Tara and Yumi hung their heads from when they had been looking at him.

'Sorry to disappoint.' Yumi muttered. Ulrich bent down to her and hugged Yumi.

'Hey Yumi,' he said, 'you know what happened to Sahara, that's all. Remember experiment 2849?' he asked. Yumi and Tara shook their heads.

'645921 took that over – we were both unconscious in test tubes.' They said flatly in unison. Ulrich smiled sheepishly.

'Oh. Sorry.' He said. Odd grinned.

'At least you were safe from the explosion.' He said. Tala smirked.

'Oh yeah, didn't that thing blow up nearly half the abbey?' he asked. Jeremie nodded.

'Yup. And thousands of pounds worth of equipment.' He added. Bryan let out a low whistle.

'I see the female side to it now. It likes to spend money as well!' He said. Mariah, Aelita, Yumi and Tara all glared at him.

'HEY!'

'Kyznetsov…!'

'How dare you…!'

'Bryaaaaan…!'

Bryan ducked as Tara and Yumi both tried to attack him. He started to back away from Aelita and Mariah. Lee and Jeremie were trying to hold them back. Trying.

'Yeah, that thing spends almost as much as Tara!' Odd said cheekily. The contents of a jug of milk quickly found itself all over the purple boy.

'COLD!' He yelled again. Tara smirked.

'I think you knew better than to say that near me.' Tara said smugly. Yumi grinned.

'Message or not, Tara doesn't change _that_ easily!' Jeremie said with a smile. Yumi nodded firmly. She then tried to drown Kai in several jugs of water. He scowled at her.

Kai walked round, and picked Yumi up off of the floor she and Tara were sat on. Ignoring her yells, curses and insults, Kai walked round and dropped her in the puddle of water left from when he had dodged the water jugs before. Yumi landed with a splash.

'Baka.' Yumi muttered.

Kai smirked. 'Idiot.' He replied smoothly.

'Jerk.' Yumi shot back at him, turning away from him. Kai pushed her forwards, whereupon she fell over the top of the booth.

Yumi tumbled over, her head pooping back up again a few seconds later. She glared daggers at Kai. He walked away from her without a glance back at her. Tala and Bryan helped Tara to her feet.

'Something tells me those two aren't going to give up without a fight.' Tala said with a smirk. His twin nodded.

'Oui, mais Yumi c'est très amusant!' (Yes, but Yumi is very funny!) She exclaimed. Yumi scowled.

'That's easy for you to say.' She snapped. Jeremie, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich started to laugh.

**Hope you like it! Please review for me, but thanks a lot to those who have! Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	45. Wait 'Till I Get My Hands On You! 2

Mixed Up Worlds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade OR code: Lyoko, but I'd sure like to. Still don't know who does own them, though, so don't ask me about. Read on!

Chapter 45 – Wait 'Till I Get My Hands On You! 2.

For the next few days, Yumi and Kai were constantly arguing. Tara would often end the fights, with the help of her brother more commonly. By then, even Tyson knew about Tara and Bryan's relationship.

Therefore, so did the press.

Jeremie had found a promising source in Hawaii, which he said was more likely to help them unravel the mystery of the Sahara bitbeast. Aelita had agreed with him, and Tala and his team had refused to stay behind. Unfortunately, Mr Dickinson could only let them all go if The Bladebreakers went as well.

So now, The Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys and Kaedic Lyoko were all headed to Hawaii.

Tara, Yumi, Kai, Tala and Bryan were running towards the plane as fast as they could; trying to escape a swarm of reporters. Tara was about to blow her top, and Yumi was all for flying the rest of the way.

Suddenly, they were surrounded. Bryan and Tala pulled Tara between them. The reporters started to snap their cameras. Yumi scowled.

'Listen Hiwatari, if you get us out of here, I'll even be nice to you.' Yumi whispered to him. Kai smirked.

'But what else will Tara and the others do for entertainment?' he asked her. Yumi glared back at him.

'Tara! Tara! When did your relationship with Bryan Kyznetsov start? How does your brother feel about you dating his team-mate? Kai? Jealous of Tara and Bryan?' asked the reporters.

'I swear they are going to be worse than Tyson when Yumi and I are through with them.' Tara muttered. Tala heard her, and tightened his grip on her arm. He started to pull her through the crowds.

Bryan was on Tara's other side, while Kai was helping Yumi through. They were just walking into the plane, when they were stopped again. Tyson had invited three reporters onto the plane with them, before they took off. Yumi and Tara both ran forwards, presumably to Tyson so they could try and murder him again. Bryan and Kai stopped them, though.

The seats were in rows of three, though only two people would sit in a row. Tara and Bryan shared again, with the spare seat in between them. Behind them was Kai and Tala, with Ian and Spencer in front. Tara was by the window again.

Then there was a small gangway. Then more rows of three seats. Next to Bryan was the gangway, but after that sat Max, Yumi and Ulrich. Max was next to Bryan, with Yumi sandwiched in the middle, supposedly to help Kai out. Ulrich, who got on best with her of all, was on her other side for everyone's safety.

Everyone else was dotted around on the plane, and it wasn't too long before Max, Ulrich and Yumi moved away from Tara, Kai and The Demolition Boys. Tara and the boys smirked as they started to talk, safely over on the other side of the plane.

A reporter came over, and refused to leave again. She started to ask the group questions, mostly based around Bryan and Tara.

This was very dangerous for her health, especially since both Bryan and Tara were quite happy to shut her up anyway they could; even if that meant punching her repeatedly in the mouth.

Eventually, they were freed. The plane staff (or what few there were,) ushered the three reporters outside, warning them that they were 'scheduled to takeoff shortly.'

Finally, the plane took off. Tara gazed down as they flew over the sea. She started to drift into sleep again, as she usually did on a plane.

-DREAM-

'_Tara! Odd! Ulrich! Where do you three troublemakers think you're going?'_

_The three guilty teenagers froze in the mid-step. They all turned slowly to look at he who had caught them from sneaking out of yet another detention._

_Jim Morales, the PE teacher of Kaedic Boarding School, had caught them red-handed once again. He stood looking down at them, hands on hips, a frown on his face. All three gave him a sheepish smile._

'_Yes Jim?' Tara said innocently. Jim saw right through it, though. But hey, it had worked the first twelve times she'd tried it._

'_Hmph, don't try that old innocent trick, whadda ya think I am? An idiot?' he asked._

'_Weeeeeeeeeell…' Odd said thoughtfully, all smile gone from his face._

_Jim growled. 'Hey! Why were you three sneaking out of detention **again?**' he asked them, very close to yelling. Ulrich lifted his wrist to check his watch._

'_Actually Jim, it ended five minutes ago.' He said, annoyingly truthful in his ways. Jim checked as well, and saw that he was right. He groaned. Why was he always outsmarted by them somehow? He asked himself._

'_Grrrr…! Fine! But you three had better stay out of trouble, ok!' Jim yelled, trying to cover his embarrassment._

_The three looked blankly at him, and walked past him without a smile, glance or word. It was like what he had said, nor had their victory affected them. Jim doubted that either had, though. It was far less common for him to win against them, nowadays._

_Jim watched them go angrily. He was sure they were up to something, and were hiding secrets they shouldn't know, but Jim had no idea what. Them, Yumi and Jeremie, he was sure of it!_

-END DREAM-

Tara jolted awake, breathing hard. She looked round her, and remembered she was on the plane. She unfastened her seatbelt, and flew up into the air. She spotted Yumi, and flew over so she was hovering just behind her partner in crime. She started to tap Yumi on the shoulder.

'What?' whispered Yumi angrily as she awoke at last. Tara smirked.

'Want to help me get Tyson back?' she asked devilishly. Yumi grinned nastily.

'Did you even need to ask?' she replied sweetly, but with a hint of malice in her tone.

Yumi and Tara landed beside Tyson. They nodded to one another and each pulled out their backpacks. Inside were:

Five multi-coloured permanent marker pens (whiteboard-type pens); various shades and types of makeup, including lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and more. There was also a lot of rope, two thermos flasks, one containing ice and very cold water, the other holding scalding hot coffee. The girls also kept balloons, small water-pistols and a walkie-talkie in each bag.

They flew back to their seats, and continued as if they had never awoken. That was about to be proved false.

-

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Everyone jerked awake as Max yelled in horror. Tara and Yumi craned their necks with everyone else to see what the matter was.

Tyson, who was sat next to Max, growled at his buddy for (miraculously) waking him up. 'WHAT!' Tyson yelled.

But Max could only smirk and point at Tyson's face. Ray looked over the back of Max's seat to see Tyson, and immediately started laughing beyond control. Tyson glared over the top of the seat at the hysterical niko-jin.

'WHAT!' Tyson yelled again. But soon Max was laughing as well. Tyson turned to the rest of the plane.

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'WHAT!' Tyson yelled for the third time, as the entire plane started to laugh, smirk, chuckle or choke. Whichever came first, really. Even Tara and Yumi were laughing at him.

Now the sun was out, and Tyson's new identity had been revealed. Tyson was the only blader who wasn't laughing, and was currently screaming all over the plane, what the hell was so funny?

In truth, many knew who the undoubted culprits were, but were still happy to see their handiwork put to good use. Tara and Yumi also had enough sense to photograph their model, looking grumpy in his new...look.

Tyson's face was newly coated in various drawings and doodles and comments, all drawn in either permanent marker pen, or waterproof makeup. Tara personally preferred the makeup, while Yumi was most satisfied using the markers. Therefore, they would mix-n-match.

'_I'm just here to look thick and swallow my gum. Wait, I left my gum at home…_' Ray read. Tyson glared.

'Tyson, someone wrote all that on your face while you were asleep.' Max told him. Tyson yelled furiously, and ran towards the small bathroom on the plane, but not before Tara and Yumi got more pictures of him.

'AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE! WHAT DID THEY WRITE ON MY FACE!'

Apparently, Tara and Yumi were too busy to talk, so had their conversation written down, on Tyson's face!

**Ok people, I've decided to do another random chapter (Like: Kinda Like MSN, actually...) Anyway, please review for me, look out for chapter 46 – Does This Count As Payback?**

**thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	46. Does This Count As Payback?

Mixed Up Worlds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or code Lyoko. Just thought you'd like to know. Also, this plot may relate to other shows. Don't sue, just complain, please!

(a/n: Bold, italic text is **_Tara_** and italic is _Yumi_, ok? All drawn on Tyson's face!)

Chapter 46 – Does This Count As Payback?

_I'm just here to look thick and swallow my gum. Wait, I left my gum at home…_

_**But Tyson doesn't chew gum…**_

_Whatever. He does here._

_**Why aren't I surprised that's your approach to this?**_

_Because I'm Yumi Ishiyama?_

_**Good enough for me, Yumi.**_

_For those reading this who haven't already guessed, the other bitch here is Tara Eglise. Ain't that great!_

_**But for now, we're just gonna talk about random things, mostly how thick and annoying Tyson is, though.**_

_Look on the bright side, Tara!_

_**We get to ruin his face?**_

_Nooooooooooo._

…

_Well yes._

…

_But he's also fun to hit, throw, kick and just generally beat up!_

_**Yes, it's a favourite pastime of mine to beat Tyson into a pile of mushy pulp. Cool huh?**_

_Yup. It's also great to watch. Excellent sport._

**_Sport's good for you too. Well, except for Tyson. Or anyone mad enough to root for Tyson…_**

_Would anyone root for that clown?_

_**My guess is no.**_

_Then why'd you include it?_

**_Because it's me guessing, stupid. Duh!_**

_Oh yeah. Ok._

_**No need to agree so readily, Yumi…**_

_Gulp. This could get ugly._

_**Nah! I wanna finish our art first. Then I could beat you into pulp. Probably won't, though.**_

_YAY!_

_**Probably…Doesn't mean I might not try.**_

_Retreat!...?_

_**Was that even grammatically correct there, Yumi?**_

_Probably not since I gave up grammer at the age of two._

**_I think you gave up spelling, as well._**

…

**_Grammar has an 'ar' on the end, not an 'er'. Stupid._**

_Like I care, Tara!_

_**I doubt that as well!**_

_I thought we were insulting the asshole we are currently using as paper to communicate through?_

_**Who Tyson? Sure ok. Lazy asshole that he is: he deserves to be insulted.**_

_Is that my mascara you just used?_

_**No, but speaking of said mascara, can I borrow it? I want to draw on his forehead.**_

_Ok. After all, it's for a good cause._

_**You bet! Entertainment!**_

_We should do things like this more often._

**_Umm, Yumi? This is the twelfth time we've ever done this to someone together in our entire lives. And we both know it's more fun if we start conversations to one another half way through!_**

_Umm, ok? So who's thirteen?_

_**You do know that everyone is gonna read this, right?**_

_Ok, ok. I get your point. We can't tell them…yet…!_

_**Wow! One in a row! You're on fire, Yumi! Oh wait, that's just your hair…**_

_Tara don't you touch my hair! Besides, not funny. My element is fire!_

_**Who else have we done this to again? I forget.**_

_In Lyoko? William –_

_**Heheh, bloody bastard why I outa –**_

_-Ahem! Theo –_

_**He had it coming!**_

_-It's rude to interrupt! Jim –_

**_Yeah, well…he also had it coming to him!_**

_-Will you say that about everyone now? Sissy –_

_**Mascara doesn't look good on her forehead…**_

_-Yeah, much better on her arms, I thought. Herve – _

_**He needed a lot more makeup than that!**_

_-I agree completely with you. Nicholas –_

_**The makeup wasn't the problem, he just needs to get a brain…**_

_-Yeah, a brain and some makeup remover for when someone undoubtedly decides to do it again!_

**_Now that I'd like to see!_**

_Anyway. Oh wait there was one more..._

_**I got it! Mrs Hertz!**_

_No, Tara, we drew on her wrist while she was trying not to blow up the oven when she covered us for cooking class._

_**Hehe, oh yeah. Thankfully, us and the oven remained in one piece.**_

_I don't think 'too close for comfort' covers that experience._

_**Neither do I. Oh! Oh! I know who we did it to! It was Taelia, remember!**_

_Oh yeah. Spoilt bitch deserved what she got!_

_**Damn funny, though.**_

_Very. Do we still have the pictures?_

_**Probably. I doubt either of us would throw away such great memories.**_

_And great blackmail!_

_**Should we put that on the internet?**_

_Why not? It's not like she'd kill us for it, or something._

_**We'll wait. Save it for a rainy day. They bug the hell outa me.**_

_That's not hard..._

_**WHAAAAAT!**_

_I just meant that a lot of stuff bugs the hell outa you, Tara!_

**_Yes, but that means I also bore easily. And at least I find ways to pass the time, right?_**

_You mean like the time we hide three tarantulas in Sissy's pillowcase? Or the time we tricked Theo into loosing his allowance by betting on whether you'd beat him at Karate? Or the time we –_

_**Yes! Yes! Like those times! Now shut it, would ya?**_

_Someone's moody. Kinda weird since you woke me up, huh?_

_**I could die because of what you just wrote, Yumi. Wonder if they'll notice...**_

_They will now you've put that!_

_**OH BEEP BEEP BEEPing BEEP BEEP!**_

_TARA! Do I even want to know what that means?_

**_Try no. Besides, your language could be seen as worse. You don't even use beep as a substitute!_**

_Nutter, I swear you are._

_**I am right here, ya know.**_

_Oopsie…!_

_**Asshole. Ok, so far we know of eight out of twelve times we've done this, including this time. Who else?**_

_Ian. Spencer. Oh wait, that was another Mrs Hertz show. Ian. Umm..._

_**Wow, what great memory you have. Anyway, I agree that we did this to Ian. Anyone else? We have three more left!**_

_Boris?_

_**Oh yeah! That was brill! Tell me you still have your copy of the photos!**_

_Why the hell would I throw such great times away like that?_

_**It's another Taelia!**_

_What? How many people can we actually blackmail, Tara?_

_**More than Odd can count, that much I'm sure of.**_

_Well that's got to be at least more than ten..._

_**You do know that Odd will kill you for that, right?**_

_And you remember the last time someone attacked me, right?_

_**Yeah. Two guys in werewolf costumes for Halloween. Idiot, they weren't gonna attack you, ya know.**_

_And how was I meant to be sure of that fact?_

_**By using your head for once, maybe?**_

_HEY! Shut it, T!_

**_Why are you calling me T again?_**

_Cos I can't be stuffed to write any more?_

_**Umm, yeah, like four letters, Yumi. Real hard, ain't it!**_

_Is for my hand. What do you think about a flower on his eyebrow?_

_**Go for it!**_

_Were you going to say anything else?_

_**What do you think?**_

_Umm, no?_

_**Damn straight. Nice…**_

_Glad you like it._

_**Ahh! He's waking up! Let's scram!**_

_Err, scram? Made-up-much?_

_**Move it or loose it, Yumi.**_

_I'll take the first option, T! Let's get outta here!_

_**For those who haven't already guessed, Tyson's finally waking up, and we're getting away as fast as we can go!**_

_RETREAT!_

Ray and Max stopped reading off of Tyson. The group turned to Yumi and Tara. They both tried to look innocent, but it didn't really work.

'What?' asked Yumi, 'A little payback never hurt no one.' She said, folding her arms stubbornly.

Tara smirked. 'Maybe now Tyson will get the message. You don't mess with either of us, and especially not both!'

**Hope you liked it! That was the graffiti of Tyson's face, as written by Tara and Yumi. YAY!**

**Please tell me about it – sorry if the whole thing bored you. I just get random urges for weird and hopefully comical chapters!**

**Please review for me, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	47. Happy Landing!

Mixed Up Worlds

**Disclaimer:** I own neither beyblade nor Code: Lyoko. Any questions about this, please ask, but don't sue. Small details to the plot might not be mine, also.

Chapter 47 – Happy Landing

They were finally in Hawaii.

Tyson had finally washed off Yumi's and Tara's conversation, but not before everyone had made fun of him, and Yumi and Tara had gotten lots more pictures.

Thankfully, there were no reporters as they got off of the plane. Mr Dickinson had made sure of that much, thank goodness.

Odd, Tyson, Yumi, Max and Ulrich were some of the first to race into the villa they were staying at. Tala, Tara, Bryan, Kai, Ray and the others followed them in more calmly.

The villa was, in actual fact, just a very large house.

The living room and the kitchen/dining room were just enlarged to hold a lot more people. There were also more bedrooms as well, but it turned out that they were seriously short.

Yumi, Tara and Aelita offered to share a room again, but found that there was only enough room in one room for two beds. Tara then volunteered to sleep elsewhere.

Ray was then either brave enough or stupid enough, to suggest that Tara should share with Bryan, based on the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now.

This resulted in both Bryan and Tala beating Ray into a black and blue bruise. It would hurt him well before the morning, as Yumi said.

Odd and Ulrich went together again as well, leaving Jeremie to share with Kenny. Neither objected to it, but spent as much time as possible away from the room afterwards. (A/N: they aren't gay, btw!)

Kai and Tala shared again, while Ian and Spencer shared too. Tyson and Max scurried into a room as well, before everyone was paired up too.

This left Tara, Bryan and Ray stood stranded in the middle of the landing, off of which were all the other rooms, all occupied except for two.

At first, they had thought it would be better if Tara had her own room. Then she pointed out that Ray and Bryan were likely to kill each other.

Ray had tried to give Bryan the single room, saying that he would probably try to rape Tara, or something like that. Tara soon slapped all thoughts from Ray's head, if you get what I mean. Bryan smirked as the niko-jin held his throbbing head.

Eventually, Tara decided to sleep with Bryan, saying it was more likely Ray who would hurt her anyway.

Tara took one look inside the room, before looking in the other. She walked over to the boys.

'You two haven't seen the beds in there, have you?' she asked, wincing. Bryan and Ray peered into the rooms as well.

Both rooms only had a double bed in them.

'I'm sleeping on the sofa.' Bryan announced, walking towards one room. Tara frowned.

'Then why are going in there?' asked Ray. Bryan raised an eyebrow at his stupidity.

'Because where else will I put my stuff? I'm only sleeping there, not making my room around it.' He said. Tara smirked and followed him inside. Ray shrugged, and went towards his own room.

-

Tara closed the door on Ray, who was still in the landing. She turned to Bryan.

'I'm gonna tell Tala the arrangements. If he hears it from Ray, he could flip or something. I don't put it past the niko-ass to lie to him.' She said angrily. Bryan nodded and started unpacking. Tara smiled and began to join him.

There was a knock at the door. Tara opened it, smiling when she saw her brother there. He paled when he saw her room-mate, and the one bed inside. Tara noticed.

'Don't worry, Tala. I'm sleeping on the sofa.' Bryan assured his captain. Tala sighed in relief.

'Ray told me you two were sharing a bed, that's all.' He said. Tara gritted her teeth.

'I'm all for Bryan killing him right now.' She said furiously. 'I was gonna tell you about it after we finished unpacking.' She added to Tala. He nodded.

'I just wanted to make sure he was lying, that's all.' He said. Tara raised an eyebrow.

'And to make sure I wasn't going to be raped as well?' She added. 'Ray seemed to think that would happen if Bryan and I shared. I think he's more likely to, somehow.' Tara added.

'Ray tried to get a room with you?' asked Tala. His team-mate and sister nodded. He growled through gritted teeth.

'Bryan, Tara,' he said, 'do you want to help me beat the living shit outta him?' Tara shook her head.

'Go unpack, Tala.' She said, smiling nonetheless. Her brother shrugged and walked out again, closing the door softly behind him. Bryan turned to the girl in front of him.

'Are you ok with this?' he asked her, linking their fingers together. Tara smiled and nodded.

'Sure. Ray's an ass, anyway. He doesn't know anything about you.' She said. Bryan smiled back at her. He leaned in, closing the gap between them. Tara smiled against his lips and returned the favour.

Bryan ran his tongue along her bottom lip, sending shivers down her spine. Tara wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth once again. Bryan pushed her back against the door, not breaking the kiss.

They finally parted, both gasping for air. Bryan smirked and pulled her close again, dotting butterfly kisses down her neck, before heading back up again. Tara smirked and arched her back at his touch.

A knock at the door broke them apart.

'Hey Tara! There's a pool! Who're you sharing with?' asked Odd through the door.

Tara smiled apologetically at her boyfriend, before gently taking his hands off of her waist. She opened the door and smiled at Odd. Ulrich was with him.

'Don't worry; Bryan's sleeping on the sofa.' She told them, smirking at their shocked expressions. They both grinned.

'Ahh, you see, Ray has been telling everyone that you and Bryan are sharing a bed, and he also said something about rape.' Ulrich told her. Odd nodded. Tara grimaced.

'That niko-jin ain't gonna see much daylight at this rate, purely based on the fact that he'll be the fuckin' hospital pretty damn soon!' she said, livid with rage.

Bryan put a hand on her shoulder. 'I'll talk to Ray, you get ready, okay?' he said. Tara nodded reluctantly, and shot a warning look at Odd and Ulrich.

'Leave some room on him for me to beat, though, okay guys?' she said sweetly. She smirked again, and closed the door.

Tara leaned against it, listening to the three boys go away again. She ran towards her suitcase, pulling out two swimsuits. She ran across into Yumi and Aelita's room, where all three started talking.

Ten minutes later, all three were changed (taking turns in the bathroom, sickos!)

Aelita had told Tara that they were planning on a picnic at the beach, so all three were dressed for the hot weather.

Yumi wore a black bikini with a small white flower on the left strap. Red flip-flops covered her feet, and a white beach-skirt was tied round her waist.

Tara had on an exact copy of Yumi's outfit, just a white bikini with a black flower instead. A black beach-skirt was tied loosely round her waist, and she also wore red flip-flops.

Aelita was wearing a pink swimming-costume, with a low back. On the front were the words; 'Don't look at what you can't have!' She had white flip-flops on her feet.

The girls walked into the kitchen, where they found Ray waiting for them. He gaped at the girls, but quickly pulled himself together.

'Umm, good you're ready. C'mon, the others are already down on the beach!' he said, walking out already. The girls followed him, but not before Tara grabbed a wooden baseball bat off of the kitchen worktop, hiding it behind her back, and 'shh'ing Yumi and Aelita.

Tala and Bryan grinned when they saw what Tara had brought along with her. She calmly handed it to Bryan, before handing a large stick to Tala. She sat down next to Odd and Max, giving them both strict instructions not to help Ray.

ODD'S POV

Oww, that's really gotta hurt.

I mean, I've endured Tara's wrath before, and watched Tala's and Bryan's being let off on someone else, usually another abbey kid, but this is way worse!

Tara's given us all strict instructions not to help the guy, but that's every reason for us to stay put! Me, Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi and Aelita had to warn all the others about what Tara can do if you make her really angry. Like now, really.

So what else can we do except sit here and watch Ray quickly turn black and blue? Not much, that's what. We can do pretty much anything, except interfere with the beating. Wonder how long that will go on for…

Mind you, I guess Ray asked for it. Telling everyone that Bryan and Tara were sharing a bed, and that Bryan would most likely rape her, is _not_ the best way to survive or start the vacation.

YUMI'S POV

Okay, how badly does Tara want Ray to be injured?

Okay, stupid question. She wants him as badly beaten as possible. And, since she doesn't have to bruise her knuckles this way, it's probably better for her. And then she'll kick him about a bit later. Poor guy. Can't say he didn't ask for it, though, the stupid ass.

Oh well!

END POV – NORMAL POV

All eyes turned to the fight at hand as Bryan walked a few steps back from where Tala was finishing Ray off. He gave him one last punch to the jaw, before throwing him up into the air.

Yumi grinned as Tara ran over to where Ray would land. She kicked him hard in the ass, sending him flying into the sea.

'Happy landing, asshole git!' she called out to him.

Ray spluttered and splashed about, about ten metres away from them. He began to swim back to shore.

Tara smiled to her brother and boyfriend, before wading into the water as well. It was quite warm now, since it was sunset, and the sun had been on it all day.

Hilary ran up to them, carrying her suitcases. All five of them.

'Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! My flight got delayed!' she called down to them. Tara grinned nastily.

'No worries, girl!' she yelled back, 'You'll have to share with Ray, though, okay?' she asked. Hilary nodded.

'Whatever. I'll go dump my stuff and get changed, okay?' she called. Tara nodded, gave her a thumbs-up, and turned to the others.

'How Ray will live being in the same room as her, I do not know!' she said happily.

'You've really got it in for him, huh Tara?' asked Ulrich, getting up to join her in the water. Odd got up too, pulling Yumi and Aelita up with him. Jeremie was soon up as well.

'C'mon!' Odd called. Max, Tyson, Ian, Kenny, Kai and Spencer all made their way towards the water with them. Soon, Hilary joined them, wearing a simple, dark blue bikini.

They all started to laugh, once in the water. Even the Russians.

-

When they finally went to bed that night, Tara was happy.

Sure, Ray had made it back to shore, but he was dead scared of Tara, Tala and Bryan now. Yes, Tara was happy. Very happy.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review, I'll try to update soon, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	48. Splash

Mixed Up Worlds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or Code: Lyoko. Just Tara, my other Oc's, the plot and my Duckie. chases Duckie

Chapter 48 – Splash

The next day, Jeremie, Aelita, Kenny, Yumi, Ray, Ian and Spencer went out to inspect the source Jeremie and Aelita had found.

Jeremie, Aelita and Kenny were genuinely interested in the find; Yumi was needed for details about her's and Tara's powers; Ian and Spencer hadn't wanted to stay at the house; and Ray was too scared to stay with Bryan, Tara and Tala anyway.

This left Tara, Tala, Bryan, Odd, Ulrich, Kai, Tyson, Max and Hilary to stay at the villa.

Tara sat on top of the kitchen worktop, bored. Bryan walked into the kitchen, and smirked when he saw his girlfriend.

He put an arm round her waist, pulling her towards him, sliding her off the worktop. She landed just in front of him; between Bryan and the worktop. She smiled.

'Hi!' She said cheerily. Bryan couldn't help but smile. Odd and Ulrich walked into the kitchen as well. They both smirked.

'Easy now, Tara!' Odd teased her. Tara smirked back.

'Easy for you to say, Mr-Playboy!' she shot back. Odd blushed crimson. Ulrich struggled to hold in laughter.

Bryan took his arm from around Tara's waist, sending a warning look at the two boys. They both started to back towards the fridge. Tara's eyes narrowed.

'Odd Delle-Robia get the hell away from that fridge! You are _not_, I repeat: _NOT_ going to eat us out of house and home on the second day here!' she said. Odd hung his head and walked out of the kitchen again. Tara rolled her eyes.

'He's like another Tyson, except with marginally better manners.' She said to Ulrich and Bryan. Both smirked.

'Hey! Even Nicholas in the lunch room is better than Tyson!' Odd said angrily, sticking his head back round the door.

'Yes and even _Kiwi_ has better manners than you!' Tara said, emphasising the name. Odd slapped a hand to his forehead.

'Oh no! I forgot to get Kiwi out of Lyoko!' he cried. Tara chuckled.

'Don't worry Odd, I'm sure Aelita and I can help you get him out.' She said kindly. Her face hardened. 'But until then, keep away from the kitchen, ya got that?' she asked. Odd nodded sadly and walked out, Ulrich in tow.

'Kiwi?' asked Bryan with a frown. Tara smiled.

'Kiwi is Odd's dog. All pets were forbidden on campus at Keadic, but that didn't stop him. Kiwi lived in Odd and Ulrich's dorm.' She explained. Bryan nodded uncertainly.

'So he wants to get his dog out of Lyoko.' He said. Tara nodded.

'Yup. Kiwi's one of a kind, and real fun too!' she said. Bryan smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Tara smiled up at him.

'That reminds me, there's a pool! You want to go for a dip with Tala and Kai?' she asked. Bryan frowned and Tara pouted. 'Aww, c'mon. I'm bored out of my skull here!' she pleaded. Bryan laughed at her.

'Fine, fine! I'll go get them, okay. But you talked me into it.' He told her as he walked towards the rooms. Tara laughed and followed him.

-

They were finally in the pool.

Tara, Tala, Bryan, Kai, Odd, Ulrich, Hilary, Tyson and Max were all in the pool, leaving nobody in the house. No one could be bothered to call it a villa any more. Funny, considering it was only the second day there.

Odd and Ulrich were teasing Tyson and Hilary, while Max laughed at Tyson's ever-red face. Tala, Kai and Bryan were watching them, while Tara was holding her breath to swim around underwater.

Tara smirked, as she pounced on Odd's ankle underwater, pulling him under with her, winking to him, and signalling for him to shut up.

Ulrich, who knew Tara's little game well, stayed quiet, and played along when he too, was pulled under.

Tara came up with a splash suddenly, giving Odd and Ulrich cover while they slipped away unnoticed, quickly silencing The Russians. Tara also shushed them before they questioned her.

While Tyson, Max and Hilary looked round for Odd and Ulrich, wondering where they had gone; and Tara pretended to search with them, Odd and Ulrich were up to no good.

'DIVE-BOMB!' Odd yelled suddenly, shooting back into the pool with Ulrich close behind him. They landed in the centre of the pool, splashing every one except for Tara, who had bobbed back underwater to stay safe.

'YAY!' Tara cried, shooting back up again. She swam over to high-five the boys, before grinning at Max, Tyson and Hilary, who were rubbing water from their eyes.

Tala, Kai and Bryan suddenly went underwater as well, not noticed by Tara, Odd and Ulrich, who were still laughing at the other three.

Bryan suddenly pulled Tara underwater, as she had done to Odd and Ulrich. He pecked her quickly on the lips, while those above the surface didn't notice her disappearance.

The pool was about 6ft deep, so Bryan, Tala and Kai were able to take her pretty far from the surface. Tara wasn't able to shake the three boys off, since Bryan held her waist, with him swimming along above her, Tala and Kai on either side of her.

'Ahh!'

Bubbles rose to the surface as Tara recognised something near the bottom of the pool. Odd and Ulrich noticed and dived under.

Bryan, Kai and Tala had relented their grip on the girl now, and were staring at the creature at the bottom of the pool.

'Krabb!' Odd yelled first. He grabbed Tara, who was still being held loosely by Kai and Tala. Ulrich helped pull all three up, with Bryan right behind them. Three Krabbs were also behind them.

'Code: Lyoko!' the three warriors yelled as soon as they hit the surface.

Within seconds, all three were virtual again, fighting the Krabbs easily.

Odd, Ulrich and Tara all flipped up so they were stood at the side of the pool, all three virtual still.

Odd shot at a monster, hitting his target at once. Tara and Ulrich each launched themselves a monster each. Both swords were out and waiting, sliding into the eye on the two backs almost as soon as the two warriors landed on the monsters.

Tara and Ulrich jumped off in unison, just as the last two Krabbs exploded. Hilary, Tyson, Max and The Russians ducked underwater until they felt it was safe.

When they resurfaced, they saw that Odd, Ulrich and Tara had changed back into their devirtualised form. They were wavering, stunned and exhausted on the very edge of the pool.

With three loud splashes, they fell in, sinking to the bottom quickly. None had the energy to push or swim back up.

Bryan dove under to grab Tara round the waist, panicking further as her body fell limply back towards the bottom as he pulled her upwards suddenly. He pulled her closer to him, and started back up again.

Meanwhile, Tala had caught Odd under the arms, and was also headed back up. Kai had Ulrich the same way.

Tara blinked blurrily as she and Bryan hit the surface. She leaned against him more, her head hanging as she struggled to remain consciousness.

'Tara?' she heard Hilary ask, 'Are you okay?'

'Tired.' She whispered. She saw Odd and Ulrich were also like her, and smiled wearily.

'If Odd doesn't wake up soon, I'll even give him a gummy bear!' Max said as he inspected the blonde with Tala. Kai and Tyson were checking over Ulrich.

Tara and Ulrich both jolted awake at this.

'Don't you dare!' they both cried, their eyes springing open at the news. Max grinned.

'Glad to see that woke you up!' he grinned. Tara smirked and smiled at Bryan.

'Don't ever let Odd near gummy bears.' Ulrich said wisely. Tara nodded vigorously.

'Gummy bears!' asked Odd jerking awake as well.

'Are all gone, Odd!' Ulrich supplied quickly. Tara nodded.

'Too bad!' she added in a bright and false-cheery tone. Odd hung his head sadly.

'Aww…' he moaned.

-

Bryan carried Tara back to their room not long after, where she lay down on the bed, still tired from when she had gone devirtual again.

She had quickly changed back into her ordinary clothes, and now Bryan sat next to her, watching her sleep.

He smiled as he gently fingered the locks of red hair sprayed across her pillow.

After a few minutes, he left her to sleep, smiling whenever he thought back to the look of contented bliss on her face.

**A bit of a romantic ending there! Pretty please review, the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	49. Five or Six?

Mixed Up Worlds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Code: Lyoko and neither does my duckie. I do own my chocolate, though! YaY cHoCoLaTe!

Chapter 49 – Five or Six?

'We're ba-ack!' sang Yumi as she ran through the door.

'We're in the lounge!' Ulrich yelled back to her. Yumi grinned and ran into see them all (even Tara, who had woken up by then,) sat on either the floor or one of the three sofas.

'Find anything?' asked Tara. Yumi nodded.

'Very weird, though.' She said. Jeremie, Aelita, Kenny, Ray, Ian and Spencer all walked in after Yumi, nodding at what she said.

'Tara, you know 'The Five'?' Jeremie asked. Tara's, Ulrich's and Odd's heads all rocketed up at his words. All three were very pale.

'Th-Th-The F-Five?' Tara repeated fearfully. Jeremie nodded.

'Wha-What about Th-The Five?' Odd asked, just as fearful as Tara.

'They aren't The Five.' Yumi said quietly. All three stared at her.

'Who? The bitbeasts aren't the ones we thought they were?' asked Ulrich. Yumi shook her head.

'No. They aren't 'The Five' – they're 'The Six' – Tara there's a sixth element.' Yumi told them. Tara went pale.

'What?' she whispered. Aelita stepped forward.

'There's only one person in the world at one time to _ever_ have this element. Right now that's you, Tara.' She said. Tara stiffened.

'And the element would be…?' she asked, trailing off questioningly. Jeremie sighed.

'Hailin.' He said.

'WHAT!' Odd, Ulrich and Tara had all shot up suddenly.

'I-I c-can't b-be, I-I j-just c-can't!' Tara protested. Aelita shook her head.

'There were inscriptions as well.' She added.

'A girl of Hailin, a piece of all elements in her, in appearance or personality or preference.' Jeremie recited. Yumi nodded, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Tara paled further.

'Red is fire, white is air, blue is water and earth is…my skill from Lyoko.' She whispered the last part. Aelita nodded.

'That's what we figured.' She said quietly.

'What's going on? How bad can this be?' asked Rei suddenly. He looked to the others. 'These six are the only ones who know what's going on here.' He added to them.

'What's 'The Five' or 'The Six'?' Kai asked. Tara shook violently. Odd and Ulrich hugged her reassuringly, calming her with Yumi's help. Jeremie and Aelita stepped forward.

'We learnt about 'The Five' from Boris.' Jeremie told them. 'They are – or were – the five elements, Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Ice, trapped in the form of a bitbeast. Now there are six, though.' He finished.

Aelita nodded. 'The bitbeasts are: Sahara, Wolborg, Falborg, Wyborg, Seaborg and Dranzer.'

'Sahara is Hailin, Wolborg is Ice, Falborg is Wind, Seaborg is Water, Wyborg is Earth and Dranzer is fire.' Jeremie added.

'What?' Ian yelled, the information clicking first. 'You mean our bitbeasts are 'The Six' – the six elements trapped in bitbeast-form? And you knew all along? Why didn't you tell us!' he ended, practically hoarse from his outburst.

'Because we weren't sure, Ian. And besides! How could we have told you? And between when we got out and now, 'The Six' haven't been important!' Tara defended.

'Whatever…' Ian muttered, turning away in a strop.

Jeremie cleared his throat nervously. Everyone but Ian turned their attentions back to the blonde.

'Oh no…' Ulrich muttered.

'We found this code, which is supposed to be Sahara's code, Tara. Yumi said she recognised it.' Jeremie said. Yumi nodded.

'It's: 258371.' She said quietly. Tara froze.

-FLASHBACK-

'_Hey Yumi, what do all these numbers mean?' a ten-year old Tara asked her friend, Yumi, who was eleven._

_Yumi frowned at the computer screen Tara had been inspecting._

'_It's the word equation for what happened to the bitbeast we got our powers from.' She told her. Yumi pointed on the screen as she guided Tara through it all._

'_See, the bitbeast's code number is 258371, but when they copied some of it's DNA, it changed into 369482 – which has been given the initials X – A – N – A, for some reason.'_

_Tara nodded. 'Okay. Wait! Doesn't that mean 369482 has been inserted and sealed into a network? A computer network?'_

_Yumi gasped. 'Yeah! Yeah, it does! Apparently though, you'd need to work from the inside to get her back out, though. We can't help her…' she ended sadly. Tara nodded._

'_Poor thing, we don't even know it's name.'_

-END FLASHBACK-

'Hello! Earth to Tara, come in, Tara!'

Tara shook her head and smiled at Odd's joke.

'What happened?' she asked, holding her head in her hands. Yumi frowned.

'You blanked out like you were having a flashback or something.' She said. Tara nodded.

'I was having a flashback.' She confirmed. She glanced at Yumi. 'When we were looking at the word equation for our experiment with Sahara, and you talked me through it all.' She added.

Yumi frowned. 'I don't remember any of it, Tara. I know it took place, but the rest is all blank.' She admitted.

Tara sighed, 'Okay, I'll talk you all through it.' She said.

'Sahara's code is 258731, but when they copied her DNA, they changed her into 369842. 369842 also had the initials, X – A – N – A. It was then put into a computer network, and known as XANA. Sahara is XANA!' she explained.

Kai frowned. 'Wasn't Ian obsessed with a game back in the abbey, with three levels? And a virus?' he wondered. Ian nodded.

'Nobody knew how many levels there were, because no one ever got past the third level!' he told them. 'The first level you had to fight to take control of something with the initials X – A – N – A, with a symbol of an eye, like the one on that platform Tara conjured when she was detaching Ulrich!' he told them.

'Let me guess, the second was getting out of a 3D place, which had four different sectors to it, and the third was to take over Earth.' Ulrich finished. Ian nodded.

'But there were six kids on defence!' he added. 'One hardly ever left the 3D place, and the other five looked like they lived on Earth. Also, one never went into the 3D place. But they went to the 3D place to fight these really cool monsters you could make!'

'Did you know their names?' Yumi asked, seriously. Ian shook his head.

'We gave them nicknames, according to what we heard them saying, and what they looked like.' He told them. Tara nodded.

'What were these…defenders? What did they look like?' she asked. Ian frowned.

'Well…the one who was nearly always 3D, we called 'Princess' because of what we heard a couple of the others calling her. The one who never went into the 3D place, which I think was spelled L – Y – O – K – O, we called 'Einstein', 'cos we heard him being called that as well.'

'And the others?' asked Aelita. Ian frowned again.

'There was a samurai, but we just called him 'Samurai'…umm, there was one dressed in purple who looked like a cat…we called him 'Neko' as short for neko-jin. Then there were two girls…we called one 'Tessen' because someone realised it was tessen fans she used as weapons. The other was always in white and did some weird magic, so we called her 'The White Witch'.'

'WHITE WITCH!' Tara yelled, springing up from her seat angrily. Ian nodded slightly.

'What's your problem?' he snapped back at her. Tara stared at him.

'That game you were talking about was LYOKO you asshole!' she yelled. Ian gulped. 'The six defenders were us six! The virus was XANA! And…it was you who was attacking us…' Tara trailed off.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Tara all rounded on Ian.

'Who did the laughing gas attack!' Odd demanded to know.

'Who tried to bull-dose the factory!' Ulrich asked.

'Who's smart idea was it to use the Scyphozoa to take my digital genetic code!' Yumi shrieked.

'And who the hell gave that bloody virus to Aelita!' Tara added.

'Oi! I wasn't the only one who played that game, ya know!' Ian yelled back. 'Bryan did the bulldozers, anyway!' he added. Tara stared at Bryan.

'Bryan!' she cried. Bryan rolled his eyes.

'What? How were we supposed to know it was you lot in there?' he asked her. Tara pouted at him.

'So which attacks did you do, Ian?' Aelita asked stiffly. Ian didn't notice her change of attitude, though and ploughed straight into his list.

'I did the laughing gas, teddy bear, nuclear plants (from 'Seeing is Believing'), the would-be train crash, the alien model that director had, the cafeteria trap, the killing music, the satellite takeover (from 'Satellite'), the reliving one day ('A Great Day'), the zombie attack and where Neko and Tessen got abducted by their principal ('Ultimatum').'

All six were now steaming, red in the face and livid.

'WHAT!' they all screamed.

'YOU did all that to us!'

'Why I outta…!'

'Wait 'till I get my hands on you!'

'Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused us!'

'Aelita was nearly destroyed!'

'We ALL were nearly destroyed!'

'Cool it, you lot!' Tala yelled as he stepped in front of Ian, between him and the furious six.

Spencer and Bryan ran to hold Tara and Yumi back from Ian, as they tried to strangle him. Odd and Ulrich frowned.

'So who did the other attacks?' Ulrich asked. Odd nodded.

'Anyone in the abbey. I don't think there was a person who _didn't_ play the game at one point or another.' Kai told them.

'So you all had a hand in our near-demise.' Yumi said stonily. The five boys nodded.

'I should have kept that baseball bat.' Tara said blankly.

Ian gulped and started to back away from her.

Tara was still gazing dreamily into space when she put up a shield for the small blader to back into.

'Tara, please don't make us clean blood out of the carpet!' Ulrich begged her. Odd and Yumi laughed and nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, that would be worse than Jim!' Odd joked.

'And his detentions – but Odd, Ulrich and Tara would know all about them, wouldn't you three?' teased Aelita, a smile on her face.

**Well, tell me what you all think – sorry it's been taking me a while to update – I blame school and the dreaded writer's block!**

**Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	50. Passionate Trouble

Mixed Up Worlds

Disclaimer: See previous chapters – but Ducky says hi!

Chapter 50 – Passionate Trouble

Bryan crept cautiously into his and Tara's room.

He smiled as he saw Tara was facing away from the door, and had yet to notice his presence. He slipped inside and let the wind close the door quietly, hiding before Tara saw him when she turned round at the sudden noise.

To his luck, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing. This was, actually, gazing at the wall, whilst deep in thought. Bryan grinned, and came silently out of his hiding place.

He slowly crept up on her, pushing back the urge to grab her at once.

Bryan gently sank onto the bed behind her, though it would probably take a lot more than that to disturb Tara at that point.

Using his quick movements, Bryan managed to send an arm round her waist, using that to quickly pull her backwards into him.

Tara let out a faint cry as she was suddenly cast backwards, half-in half-out of Bryan's lap, with her head on his stomach. He grinned down at her cheekily.

Tara blushed and scrambled to get upright again. Bryan smirked at her efforts. She scowled playfully back again.

'What was that for?' she asked him indignantly. Bryan smirked wider now.

'What? Can't I snap you out of you dazes now?' he teased her. Tara blushed slightly.

'What? Couldn't you have tapped me on the shoulder or something?' she asked, teasing him back again.

Bryan still had his arm round her waist, and used this to pull her back into his arms. Tara looked up at him, a cute pout on her face.

'Pouts don't work on me, Tara.' Bryan told her with a small grin on his face.

Tara sighed and looked away again. Bryan tilted her head up towards him, and started to kiss her sweetly.

Tara moaned and ran her hands through Bryan's hair as his tongue found its way into her mouth. There was a small battle for dominance, before Bryan won by distracting her – breaking off for a few seconds to lick her lips. Tara grinned.

The kiss slowly forced Tara backwards, until she collapsed back onto the bed. Bryan grinned from where he was next to her.

He let them both take some air, whilst trailing butterfly kisses around her shoulders. Then he caught her by surprise again, by claiming her lips again without warning.

Tara started to explore Bryan's mouth next, smirking to herself when he moaned happily.

She was soon the one moaning, though, when Bryan started to rub is fingers underneath the bottom of her top, gently caressing the skin there. He worked his way up to around the back of her bra, smirking all the while.

Tara arched her back: their kisses long forgotten as they concentrated on a different way to satisfy their passion. Bryan was still trailing small butterfly kisses across her shoulders, though.

Tara gasped as she felt Bryan play with the bra strap, threatening to undo it. She tried to reach round to grab his hand and make him slow down, but he caught it first and pinned it under him, but not so she was in any pain.

Tara reached round with the other hand anyway. The same happened again and Bryan kissed her quickly on the lips, before grinning down at her.

A knock at the door broke them apart…again.

'Bryan! Let me go!' Tara hissed as the person knocked again. Bryan sighed sadly, and moved over to the other side of the bed. Tara went across to the door, but not before kissing him quickly.

'Yeah?'

'Hi Tara!'

'…What do you want, Hilary?' Tara asked angrily. Hilary grinned.

'Can I give you a make over?'

'WHAT!'

'Can I give you a makeover? Yumi and Aelita won't let me, and the boys keep running away, since Odd and Ulrich overheard me asking them.' Hilary told her dejectedly. Tara smirked.

'Let me think…NO!'

'Aww…Why not?'

'Because I like the way I look…now go away!'

'Have you and Bryan been doing something?' Hilary asked with a wicked grin, noticing the sate of Tara's hair. Tara rolled her eyes.

'Lay off, okay Hilary. Now why don't you go snog Ray…or Tyson. Either way, it'd still mean you're gone...Now go.'

'But - '

'GO!'

Hilary sighed and walked away again.

Tara shut the door and turned to Bryan, who had been waiting to grab her again.

'Now…' he whispered in her ear happily, 'where were we?'

Tara squeaked as Bryan tucked her under his arm, to carry her back to the bed. He threw her down onto it, and pinned her there while he roamed her mouth with his tongue again.

Meanwhile he reached up to Tara's bra again, grinning inside as he felt her try and stop him.

Tara gasped as he broke away to fiddle with the strap. She frowned up at him, since he was looking down at her from where he was sat at her side, while she lay on the bed.

'Bryan…!' she gasped.

He smirked again, and turned it into a grin as one of the two hooks on the strap came loose. Tara bit her lip gently, and tried to hook the strap back into place again.

But Bryan stopped her with another kiss, stopping his work on her bra to caress her back again as his tongue battled for dominance.

Tara went giddy at his touch, and soon Bryan was roaming her mouth again. He then went back to unhook her bra completely, finally bringing her to her senses.

'Hey!' she cried softly, more reflex than anything else. She blushed at Bryan's grin of triumph, and made to do her bra up again.

Bryan seized the opportunity, and wrapped his arms round her waist from behind. Tara smiled and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

'Can I please finish a moment?' she asked him in mock-offence. Bryan grinned and shook his head.

'My eyes want something to look at.' He told her. Tara gasped and blushed crimson. He grinned wider.

'Has anyone ever told you you're a pervert, Bryan Kyznetsov?' Tara asked him indignantly. Bryan smirked and shook his head.

'Nope.'

'Well, you are.'

'Whatever. So…about my eyes…'

Tara slapped him playfully on the arm, and smiled.

'What would my brother say if he heard that!' she giggled. Bryan paled.

'I'd be mince-meat in seconds. Maybe we should lock the door.' He ended thoughtfully. Tara nodded.

'I don't fancy Hilary, Ray, Odd, Ulrich or anyone else barging in on us at all.' She said. Bryan made to get the door, and Tara straightened her clothes a bit.

'I don't see what the bid deal is…I saw you with just a bra on before we were going out.' Bryan argued calmly as he walked back over to the bed again.

Tara blushed. 'Yes…But that time you got lucky.' She decided. 'Besides – what do I get out of it, except the embarrassing idea that you'd have seen me like that?' she asked him, rolling over to prop her hands under her chin.

Bryan chuckled.

'I'm sure I can think of something to repay you – something legal, though.' He added. Tara sighed in relief.

'Good. Because that would just be too much.' She said. Bryan nodded.

'Glad to hear you say that.' He told her, pulling her into a hug.

'So…'

'Don't say it!'

'So…about that – '

'I said don't!'

'…About that view?'

'Bryan!'

Bryan laughed as Tara hit him on the arm again. She scowled up at him while he laughed, before wriggling out of his grip. He stopped laughing.

'Aww, c'mon Tara.' He pleaded, taking her hand in his. 'It was just a joke.'

Tara turned to him, a shadow of a smile on her face.

'It didn't seem like "just a joke" when we were kissing just now.' She smirked. Bryan smirked back.

'I can try, can't I?' he asked her innocently. Tara laughed openly at him, but paused when they heard Tala outside.

'_Kai! Get Ian and Spencer! I'm gonna get Tara and Bryan, okay? Don't let the others leave the house yet!'_

The two glanced at each other, before Bryan made his way to the door cautiously. Tara remained on the bed, watching Bryan closely.

'Tala?' asked Bryan as he opened the door. Tala turned to the lavender haired boy worriedly.

'Where's Tara?' he asked him. Bryan jerked his thumb towards the bed, and Tala let out a breath of relief.

'Good. Boris has found out where we are, and sent more guards. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi and Aelita are all hiding with someone else at the moment. I'm not sure who, though.' He trailed off thoughtfully.

'Don't worry, Aelita, they'll be okay. I heard Tala going to get Tara and Bryan – she'll be okay!'

Robert sighed as Aelita continued to worry about her friends.

They were hiding under the kitchen counter, going silent every time somebody went past. So far they were undetected.

'Hey!'

Aelita let out a small yelp of surprise and fear as Johnny ducked down next to them.

Robert quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, leaving her to shout muffled words of anger at him.

Johnny chuckled as Aelita started to try and pull Robert's hand away from her mouth, but to no avail.

'What?' asked Robert impatiently. He seemed unaffected by Aelita's actions; on the contrary: he was probably rather bemused at that point.

Johnny grinned.

'Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich are all being told to take cover in Tara and Bryan's room for now. They might not all be there yet, though.' He added.

Robert nodded and took his hand from the exhausted Aelita's mouth at last. He picked her up bridal style without warning, and ran with her towards the back of the house.

Johnny followed, laughing, as Aelita protested loudly against his actions.

Tala was waiting by the door, and stepped back to let them pass.

Robert quickly ran back out again, leaving Aelita to yell angrily after him, from where she had been dropped on the bed.

Meanwhile, Kai, of all people, had found Yumi hiding behind a sofa that was, for some unknown reason, left in the hall.

He found her, or rather she found him, when she tried to attack him when he went past. Kai then ducked down with her, while a group of abbey guards stormed past them, one at either end of the hallway, to their great misfortune.

'I was only planning to attack the guards,' Yumi explained in a hushed whisper. 'But I almost wish I'd hit you too!'

'Almost? I thought you hated my guts, Ishiyama.' Yumi frowned.

'I do. But then I'd be alone stuck behind here. And this way I have someone to insult!' Yumi finished brightly. Kai shook his head.

'Why do you hate me so much, anyway?' he asked her, peering over the top of the sofa slightly, only to duck down again immediately.

'Because,' Yumi answered stubbornly, 'you get everything you want without a moment's hesitation. You have family, _real_ family. Blood family. Even if you hate them, or what you know of them, you know they exist.'

Kai stared at her in amazement, but said nothing, so Yumi ploughed on.

'On Lyoko, I had parents. For the first time in my life. At first it was great, but then they kept interfering and fighting. But I still came to love them. An-And now,' Yumi paused to regain control of her emotions, 'Now I'm back with nothing.'

Kai stared at her still, until Yumi could take no more.

'What are you staring at, Hiwatari!' she hissed. Kai smirked and snapped out of his thoughts.

'Nothing, Ishiyama.' Kai smirked, 'I'm just surprised you could be so…deep. Anything _else_ you have to hate about me?' he asked her sarcastically.

Yumi scowled.

'Hey, you asked me why I hated you. That's one reason!' she defended.

Kai frowned. 'What about these other reasons that apparently exist?' he asked her calmly. Yumi smirked.

'Tell ya later.' She whispered in his hear. Kai stared at her again, and shook his head.

'You are unpredictable, do you know that, Ishiyama?' he said with a genuine smile.

'Yumi.'

'What?'

'Yumi. Call me Yumi…Kai.'

'Wait, why did you just tell me to call you Yumi and what made you call me Kai? I thought I was just Hiwatari to you.' Kai wondered. Yumi blushed slightly and shrugged.

'Eh…why not?' she asked with a smirk. 'I mean…we actually just had a half-civil conversation, didn't we?'

'Hmm…you have a point there…Yumi.'

Odd, Ulrich and Hilary were all in trouble.

They were all in various places in Odd and Ulrich's room, but the guards were right outside. They could hear them talking through the door, but they also knew that the guards could burst in at any time.

Hilary was under Odd's bed, with Ulrich next to her under his bed. Odd was stuck in the closet, not sure if he wanted to get out or not.

'What should we do!' Hilary panicked quietly. Ulrich made shushing sounds and movements at her, and she slowly turned down the volume.

'Keep quiet!' Odd said from inside the closet still. He started to struggle with the door handle from inside the closet.

The door to the room opened, and Odd went silent, as did Hilary and Ulrich. They held their breath as Ulrich watched the feet walk past.

'Hmm, can't see any of them, sir!' the man called. There were a few mumbled curses from outside the room, all in Russian.

'Damnit! Well, search the other rooms. Go!'

Ulrich started to snicker as soon as the door was shut again. Hilary scowled across at him, and Odd opened the closet door at last. He went under next to Ulrich, and began to snicker too.

'What? What is it that you two find so funny!' Hilary hissed furiously. The two boys managed to stop long enough to explain.

'Oh nothing…it's just that we understood what the other guard was saying just then...'

'Let's just say he didn't exactly use…_nice_ language…'

Hilary's eyes widened, and she started to snicker as well.

They were finally all in Bryan and Tara's room. The guards were right outside, and Tara and Yumi were having a heated – ahem – _discussion_ in French. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were all smirking whilst they tried to hold in laughter.

After Tara and Yumi had finally stopped arguing, they decided to make a move. The two girls then proceeded to "watch" the guards knock each other out.

Of course, the guards had no say in the matter, since Yumi and Tara were conducting the entire thing. Tala and Bryan knocked out the last two while the girls held them still, though.

'Well _that_ was annoying!' Yumi threw her hands in the air, falling back onto the sofa (in the lounge; the one in the hall had been blown to bits when Yumi and Kai were escaping to Tara and Bryan's room, btw…)

'Actually, you guys?' Jeremie shuffled forward shyly, 'me and Aelita have something to tell you…'

'You're engaged!' Yelled Odd without thinking. Aelita and Jeremie blushed crimson red, and Tara and Yumi simultaneously hit Odd up either side of his head.

'Of course not, Gay Lord!' Tara yelled. She glanced at Aelita and Jeremie.

'What were you gonna say?' Ulrich asked.

'I am sooooo not a Gay Lord, Tara…!' muttered Odd, rubbing both sides of his head.

**Well, I really really hope you like it. Umm, thanks for reading, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	51. NOTICE

Hi to everyone! I would just like to inform you all about an RPG (role playing game) forum of mine. It's a Beyblade forum called Final Tournament. It's free to play, you can be any Cannon Character you like and is found at:

www.finaltournament. - xoxo


End file.
